Why is my Life this Hell?
by Tori-is-my-alter-ego17
Summary: Bella has been abused by Charlie since she was 4.Her brother and mother are dead.Charlie takes her to the woods to kill her, but Edward saves her. What will happen? rated t-m .*note* she doesn't live in Forks with Charlie he takes her to Forks to kill her
1. Chapter 1

A/n: new story. I still don't own Twilight. New story. BTW, a sequel for summer equinox is not likely to happen soon. In case you people know what I am talking about

CHAPTER 1: How it all begins

SLAP! A crack of that damned whip. SLAP! Another lash, another cry of pain. You may be curious as to why you hear that slap mixed with my tormented cries. You see, I'm abused. My pathetic excuse of a father Charlie beats me when I don't do things his way. I was supposed to make him dinner, the usual burger, fries, and 4 Coors light. Well, I fell asleep, and forgot about dinner, so Charlie came into my room with that whip and began beating me, which brings us back to where we started. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! And like that my beating is over. I pant heavily and moan as I try to move from my position on the floor, but Charlie's boot holds me down. He is too far gone from alcohol. "That's for forgetting my dinner you ungrateful little Bitch! I am so pissed right now, that I can't express it in words, so I think I'll settle for a punch in the face, and a kick." He said with a frightful sneer on his face. The face of a bear would look innocent compared to that. He yanked me by my long brown hair and I cried out for any help I could find. Sadly, none came as I took the beating. Another punch, the more I think about joining my brother and mother in heaven. My brother had died in Iraq last year. I always hoped he'd be back, and he swore he would save me, but his plane was shot down by opposing forces. That had startled me. You may think that my father feels it's my fault my brother is dead, and that I should be punished, resulting in beatings. WRONG! It's because of my mother. She died when I was 4 years old. Charlie started beating me, because I'm a girl, and he said that I was too much like my mom because of her brown eyes I inherited, so I needed to look different. He never cut me, only used that whip- oh that horrible whip- with the jagged edges and chicken bone pieces. My name doesn't match me. My name is Isabella or Bella for short, meaning beautiful, but I am far from it. I am so skinny from never eating you can see my ribs. My back is so scarred from beatings I still feel the pain of them. My face oh lord you don't want to even know. It's so bruised and swollen sometimes I can't see. Charlie finished the beating, and I fell unconscious praying that either I would never wake up or someone could save me. It's a vain hope


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: still not owning Twilight

CHAPTER 2: School

I woke up the next morning in such pain from my beating and a huge headache. The nice thing was that it was the last day of school today. Don't get me wrong, I love getting away from Charlie for like 8 hrs. a day, but I get made fun of. People call me emo or Goth or worse a slut. I don't know how they came up with that but they did. I grabbed the clothes I was going to wear to school, and a bathing suit. You may ask, why need a bathing suit, like come one? Well, you never know when Charlie will walk in and beat you so I choose to keep the small dignity I have intact. I turned the shower on, stripped my clothes, put on the bathing suit, and steeped in. The hot water soothed me, and the smell of my strawberry shampoo calmed me somewhat. I rinsed off the soap, turned the shower off and stepped out. I dried off, and then looked in the mirror. I nearly screamed. I had a bruise about the size of an egg on my forehead. The thing was as noticeable as a beacon. I sighed and went to work putting on my foundation, and rearranging my bangs to cover it up. I would have to tell everyone, except Mary, that I tripped on the stairs. Mary is the only one who knows of my abuse. She told me to go to the police but I can't. Know why? Charlie is the chief of police. Yeah that means that if I tried he would deny it and people would believe him and I would be beat later at home. I sighed, said my daily prayer for rescuing, grabbed a granola bar and walked out of the house. The nice thing is Charlie only eats donuts in the morning so I don't make breakfast. I have to freaking walk to school. I sighed again and made my way to school

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Yo Policeman what up?" the delinquent said cockily. I sighed. Today is not going good. I am so tired. Today is Bella's last day of school. Thank the Lord! I can get rid of her in at least a week. I'm taking her to Forks, a secluded place near Portland. It's not that long of a drive, making it a perfect location. I can say Bella ran away, and she died in the woods. Excellent! "Chief you want to book him?" my partner Keith asked lazily. Argh I wish I could just kill everyone, but that Renee was still alive. I love her so much, but she's gone. I blame Bella. Renee never recovered after her birth. After today though, I won't have her around much longer. This will be for you Renee.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The school bell rang just as I got to homeroom. I took my usual seat by Mary, and she stared at me. "It got worse didn't it?" she asked quietly. I only nodded. "Ewww look at the ugly slutty emo girl!" Big-Bitch Missy said. She thinks she's soooo perfect. Yeah right. I'll show her though. "Hey Bitch!" I yelled. She glared at me. "What Slutty Swan?" she asked thinking she had the best comeback ever. "You need to go find a new man to sleep with, I think Nick Is going to break up with you" I said smartly. She flipped, called me a Bitch, then class started. After class we headed to the cafeteria. I sat with Mary at our regular table. One day, I'm going to nominate Mary as a saint of care and virtue. She pushed her black glasses up, and looked at me with her big violet eyes. She pushed her Blue hair out of the way and looked at me. She sighed and said, "Bella you need to run away. Come over my house for a few days, since it's summer now." She said sadly. "I don't want to lose you Bella. You're the only one who accepts me as I am." Yeah well, she could be popular if she dyed her hair a normal color, and didn't hang out with me. I mean Mary is pretty, borderline beautiful. "Mary it's my fault no one accepts you, you're always nice to me, and I feel bad for you and" I stopped there. I couldn't continue. She half-laughed, half-sobbed. "Bell I think of you as my sister, and sisters stick together". She said. "Amen" I whispered so no one heard, and then the lunch bell rang. I sighed and headed to class

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! The bell went off signalizing the start of summer. I am so happy not even Charlie can spoil it. I walked outside with Mary. "Don't forget to call!" I yelled after her, since she was going to the Bahamas for most of the summer. I had a tracfone without Charlie knowing, so I could keep in touch. "I will" she said, "and Bella," she added. "Yeah?" I asked. "Be safe" she whispered and ran to her Audi coupe. I started trekking home waiting for my doom. I had a feeling this summer I wouldn't be the same again.

A/N: so people………I like input. Next chapter will probably start with Charlie and Bella leaving for Forks keep a look out for future chapters and REVIEW!peace!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WOHOO half day tomorrow baby! Soooooooo happy right now! I probably will be able to update!

Chapter 3: Wait. What?

When I got home from school today, Charlie wasn't there. What a relief. I had biology homework, trigonometry homework. Being a Sophomore is very hard stuff. It's especially hard when all your father cares about is when his next meal is. I started my homework and finished around six. Still no sign of Charlie. I put his dinner on the stove and ran upstairs to talk to Mary on my tracfone. I waited while it rung and she picked up shortly "Hey Bella, what happened did he hurt you? What happened? Do you need to go to the hos-- "I cut her off. "No actually Charlie isn't home yet, I'm kind of worried. I mean, he's probably getting drunk and waiting for me to—" I stopped. I heard the car pull in the driveway. I grew panicky. "Mary I have to go. Now" I said. "Kay bye Bella. Remember be safe." And she hung up. I bolted down the stairs and stood by the stove as Charlie walked in the door. "Bella" he called calmly. Wait…………calmly? Usually I'm referred to as the Bitch. "Yeah…….." I said. He came in and sat down at the table. He smiled—actually smiled—at me. "Bella, I have finally seen the light. I don't want to hurt you anymore, and I want to apologize for my horrendous behavior, so to bond with you, we're going camping in Forks!" he said smoothly. A little to smoothly. Best play along with it. "Thanks really. I feel bad about Mum and Max's death, so I want to apologize." I said tearing a little. I really did feel like it was my fault. His expression softened. "Bells it isn't your fault." He said, and then he hugged me. I couldn't move at all frozen in shock.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It worked. It actually worked. Bella thought I actually cared about her sorry ass. Hah. Yeah right. I just need to get her to Forks, so I can do away with her. She won't even see it coming, and if she does, I'll still over-power her. Don't worry Renee you'll have your "precious daughter" soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I sighed and started packing ready to leave Cedar Mill. I couldn't shake off the feeling of imminent danger, but if Charlie had really changed for the better………….I wasn't complaining. Anyway, since I didn't feel safe, and Charlie left to go get food for the trip, I did something I'd never do in a million years. I snuck in his room. I looked around the filthy beige room, and saw what I was looking for. The picture and the jewelry box beside it. I looked at the picture. It was the one of us as a family when I was a baby and Max was 5 years old. Everyone was so happy. Charlie looked like a million bucks. Max had his brown hair slightly long, and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief. My mother was smiling so huge, it looked like the sun, her short brown hair sleek and glossy. Then I saw in her arms me as a baby. I just looked at myself and wondered what would have happened if mum never died. Maybe Max would still be here, and Charlie could love me……………but that would never happen. I grabbed the picture, stashed it in my bag, and opened the jewelry box. I took out what was rightfully mine, but wasn't given to me. My mother's favorite ring. It was a gold band with a sculpted rose it the center, with a giant ruby as its center, and 2 more rubies on either side of it. I cried as I remembered what mum said. As long as the wearer believed in love it would fit like a glove. I believed love was real, just that I couldn't experience it. True to her word the ring fit. I slipped it off quickly, and located a gold chain to put it on to wear around my neck. I put everything back to the way it was and ran out. Yeah its stupid to steal from him, but I mean I may never see this house again, I want my favorite things. I won't go without a fight though. Never.

A/N: okay so this is a filler chapter. Sort of next chapter will be them heading to Forks I think. Dude I totally wish that the ring in this story was real! Anyway yeah Bella actually owns all her mother's stuff, but Charlie won't let go………………now REVIEW! PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: WOHOO people I am happy! I actually get good reviews on this so here's another chapter DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 4: Betrayed

The car ride was awkward to say the least. Charlie didn't look at me once, except to peak at me for a second. His hand was glued to his radio blasting some horrible song from the 60's. I don't remember mum much, but I do remember classical music being played all the time. Debussy I think. Anyway, the ride was long, and I couldn't text Mary about it. After Charlie said he turned over a new leaf, I had called her. She wouldn't but it and reminded me he can't be trusted. I know that, but I have to try. I will never forgive or forget though. After about 4 hours of driving, we got to destination Forks forest. The place was green, and wet. Lovely. Not a place I would have picked for bonding, but at least there was no summer heat. We set up camp, and built a fire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hah this plan is absolute perfection. She is playing right into my little game. Camp was set up, and we started roasting hot dogs. I think after this, I'll get the knife I packed and stab her through the heart, since it is as cold as stone. Anyway, it's still a little daylight out, we just needed heat to cook food, and have warmth. I sighed wistfully in my mind, and wished it was Renee sitting across from me and not Bella. Oh well. Her daughter will be where she belongs soon. "Bella I need to get something from the tent real quick. I'll be back shortly." I said. She looked up at me with Renee's eyes. I just went mad. I went in and grabbed the knife and began to advance. She turned around and gasped, then screamed as she saw what I had. I went to take a step forward, but was tackled and everything went black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I sniffed the air in the forest around me, trying t locate my next meal. The Cullen's didn't appreciate me hunting in Forks, but hey I got to eat ya know? Anyway my power is to sense things happening sort of in black and white through the ground. It is very useful for hunting. I looked around and felt 2 people. One was a man early 30's maybe, and a teenage girl, around 18. I saw the man with a knife, and their scents suddenly hit me. I had been running without knowing. The girl smelled so good. Her blood should only be spilled down my throat to satisfy my thirst. I growled and tackled the man. The girl screamed again, but I took no notice. I drained him, and looked up, my lips stained scarlet of his blood. I took a step toward her, and she trembled. She knew what I was. I didn't want to cause her harm since she was quite pretty. "What is your name?" I asked with my seductive voice. She closed her eyes. "Bella….." she whispered. "Bella I'll make your death painful, since you are pretty, but my dear you smell too good to leave for the others to eat. Her face blanched, and I took a step forward, before a force slammed into me. I turned around to growl at who interrupted my meal when I saw Edward Cullen. (YAY EDWARD CAME TO SAVE THE DAY!)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I sighed. Hunting is too easy when it's just deer. They don't fill you up at all. For once in my life I wish something exciting would happen. The rest of the family was home, and I just needed to feel free………. _"EDWARD EDWARD!"_ Alice screamed in my head. _"You have to help her Edward you have to help her!"_ she said panicking. I couldn't ask why though, since I was like 10 miles away. "The girl look! It's Andrew again!" I looked at the vision_. A young brunette sitting on a log by a fire. Her father slips out, but he emerges from the tent holding a knife. Andrew advances tackling him to the ground. He drinks while the brunette sits there in horror. He steps toward her and is about to………………….._ "NO!" I scream loudly. I ran fast as I could to help this mysterious girl. I heard her say Bella, and I guess that's her name. He steps toward her and I tackle him to the ground. He growled at me and I growl back. Bella sits there, originally looking scared, but now looking almost……resigned.

Why would she have that look? "Andrew, go now and I'll spare you" I said quietly so not to scare Bella. He laughed equally quiet. "Have you even smelled her Edward?" he asked. Go ahead take a whiff. I dare you." I smelled deeply, and then held my breath. She was so delicious smelling it hurt. "We can share" he said laughing. No. I will not succumb. I launched myself at him, and tore him apart. That's the thing about vampires. There's only one way to kill us, and only others of our kind can kill us. When that was done, I threw the pieces in the fire, scanning the area quickly and thoroughly. I was actually putting off talking to Bella. I sighed and turned around. I was delighted to see that fear was gone from her eyes, just happiness, which rapidly changed to sadness, then into full fledged sobs. I probably caused those tears to fall. So slowly so not to scare her, I walk up to her and kneel in front of her. "Why do you weep?" I asked her quietly. "Because I'm sick and horrible!" she exclaimed bringing fresh peals of tears. Hah she thinks she's horrible? I drink blood all the time, and she feels she's horrible. She's different than others I have known.

"Why do you feel that way?" I asked her. She looked at me, and I was surprised to see I got sucked into her dark brown eyes. It was like seeing her soul. "I am so happy Charlie is dead." She said gesturing to a body. Hmmmmmmm must be her father. "Why are you happy, and why do you think that's a bad thing?" I asked her. She sighed. "He beats me constantly and it's bad because just because we never could get along doesn't mean he deserves to die." She said. Her tears had quieted, and she leaned into me. I was shocked. Didn't my being and my skin disgust her? "Why did he beat you?" I asked hiding my true anger well, and wrapping my arms around her. She sighed contentedly. "Since I was four, he beat me, since he is convinced I killed my mother and the fact my brother went to war is my fault as well. I'm 18 now, and only have one friend in Cedar Mills named Mary." She said in a rush. She smiled when she said Mary's name. I was horrified. She was beaten since she was four? Why would he beat her? She is pretty, even with the bruise on her forehead. "What's your name?" she asked quietly, like she regretted speaking it.

"Edward. Edward Cullen." I said smoothly. "Do you know what I am Bella?" I asked suddenly. "Yes, I do. You're a vampire, but it doesn't matter. You're a good vampire, cause of your eyes." She said. Wow she is observant. Wait…………it doesn't matter? What is going on in her head? I tried listening, but nothing, and I knew she was thinking a lot. "Bella, if you want to come with me, you can, but my family and I are all vampires, so if you'd rather leave…………." I trailed off. I prayed she would say yes. She was so delicate, and needed to be protected. "I'd like that, but let me call Mary." She said. "Okay, but make up a story or something about it okay?" I asked. "Of course." She said. Then she told Mary a tale of her finding her father under a log, and dead. She said that she would not return to Cedar Mills, and she started crying, but promised to keep in touch. A new family member and she has had a hard life. She hung up and looked at me. "Did you drive?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Okay we'll take the car then." I said, picking her up and taking her to it. She fell asleep after I buckled her, and I played some radio music. I found some Debussy there, and her eyes snapped open. "Claire de Lune?" she asked. "You know Debussy?" I asked shocked. She nodded. "Mum loved it." She said, and then pulled a chain from around her neck, that had a ring on it. She closed her eyes as if in concentration, and then slid it on her finger. I'd have to ask her about that when we got home, but for now I let her sleep while she screamed about Charlie, the man with the red eyes, and the angel with bronze hair named Edward. I was really shocked now. It was nerve-wracking. I couldn't wait to go home with the beautiful Bella at my side.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSS! I exclaimed loudly. Edward found Bella in the woods and saved her. I was going to have a new sister. "Alice darling what are you so happy about?" my lovely Jasper asked. Rose flipped through her magazine while Emmett played video games. Carlisle was at the hospital, and Esme was at a decorating convention. "We're getting a new human family member!" I said jumping up and down. Jasper stiffened, and rose looked disgusted. Emmett being Emmett said "OHH I always wanted a human pet!" I slapped him. She is not a pet, and she will be important to Edward so do not screw this up!" I said. Then, Edward walked in carrying Bella in his arms, and everyone except I stiffened. He smiled sheepishly and took her upstairs to lay her on the couch in his room. I couldn't wait to meet her.

A/N: YAY the amazing Edward saved the day!!! Be you're all happy. If you give me incentive, I will probably get another chapter out faster. REVIEW! PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Or Rigoletto the curse song

Chapter 6: Mixed emotions

I slammed the door to Emmett's and my room. How dare Edward bring a human here? He knows Jasper has a hard time and he looks in pain as well. I heard a knock on the door. "Rose, can I come in?" Emmett asked quietly. "Yes Emmie come in." I said still mad. "Aww Rose don't be like that. Bell seems pretty cool. I mean yeah we'll have problems but it'll be worth it in the long run." He told me quietly still. I sighed. "Emmett, I just don't want her to ruin her life and become one of us. She may want it eventually, but then she might regret it." I said. That's how I felt anyway. I heard Edward growl downstairs. He was not happy with me one bit. "Rose let's just go downstairs and talk it out." He told me, with a big smile. He is my teddy bear. "Okay" I agreed. When we walked downstairs what I heard startled me Alice asked Edward "Edward, why do I see you killing Bella?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was in shock. I was going to try to kill Bella? Why would I do that? I felt this connection with her. "Edward just hear me out okay? Sometimes I see you killing her, other times I see you telling her that you love her with your being." Alice told me mentally. I was scared now. I would need to hunt more often and such until I became desensitized. The car ride home had been quite painful, but I had resisted. Couldn't I do it again? I sighed. "We need to call Carlisle and get Bella's medical records from Cedar Mills." I said. "Okay I'm going to shop for Bella get some clothes, decorate the room. I know what she wants so it's all good EKKKKKKKKK" Alice said. She always looks for an excuse to shop. She grabbed her purse and keys. "I'll come too" rose said. Nice to see she wanted to help. "I don't like her one bit, but I'll go shopping so I can get stuff for myself." She thought. I growled. She smirked "Down boy, you don't want to be like the La Push werewolves now do you?" she asked. "Just go." I told her through clenched teeth. She exited gracefully and swiftly. I called Carlisle. "Edward?" he asked for confirmation. "Yes Carlisle I need you to pull up Bella Swan's medical records from Cedar Mills" I asked. "Why?" he asked me confused. "I found her in the woods, and she will be staying with us." I told him. "And is everyone okay with this?" he asked me sternly. "Well I didn't ask Esme yet, but everyone except Rose likes her" I told him. "Okay well Esme won't have a problem with it, and I don't so I'll look her up." He said "Thanks Carlisle. I'm going to go. I'll leave a note for Bella, and call Esme, and then go hunting. If we're going to be around her, we'll have to be careful" I said. "Of course Edward. Good-bye" he said and hung up. I scribbled a note for Bella:

Bella

I had to go hunting with my family. If we're going to be around you, we have to make sure you're safe. My sisters—well your sisters now too—are shopping and should be home in a few hours. Be careful. Oh yeah and if you want to leave, there are keys in the ignition of my Volvo. You can take that and go back to Cedar Mills if you wish, but tell no one of us.

Edward

That sounded good. It explained everything and such. I honestly didn't want to have her leave, but if she wanted to go I didn't want to hold her back. I set the note by her head and kissed her forehead. I exited my room, and went back downstairs. I sighed and called Esme. She picked up on the first ring frantically asking "Edward is something wrong? What happened?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was having a lot of fun at this convention. Seeing all the architect designs and ways of how to flatter different houses was absolutely amazing. I found out a lot of stuff you can do around the house. I was enjoying myself, until I got a call from Edward. I worried about Emmett and Jasper wrestling. Oh no what if they broke something? The first words out of my mouth were "Edward is something wrong? What happened?" I asked panic stricken. "Its fine mom nothing broken, but I do have some news." He told me happily. I wonder what could make him so jubilant. "Yes Edward what is it?" I asked "I found a girl in the woods named Bella Swan. She'll be living with us!" he said. I'm so happy now! Another daughter for me! "Do you think she's the one?" I asked Edward. "I don't know yet mom, I'm still figuring it out. I have to go hunting with everyone. Carlisle is still at the hospital, and Rose and Alice are shopping for stuff for her room. It's the empty one next to mine." He said. Awwwww my daughters get all the fun! "Okay bye Edward." And I hung up, excited to meet my new daughter later.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Edward's request was strange. Why would he need Bella's medical records? I sighed mentally. I had so many patients today. Not like it bothered me, but I wanted to see Esme soon. Anyway, I made a few phone calls and got her records faxed to me. In the whole thing she had multiple bruises, scratches, and broken bones. Was she really that klutzy? No I didn't believe that. I read the description of the marks on her back. July 14th, 2000. Isabella Swan came in with a bloodied back. The marks were fresh, and it looked like she had been abused. When we asked her father, he said the she fell off the roof, and onto some thorns. We highly doubt this, but Isabella, aka Bella, said listen to what her father said. All her entries were like this. I know what Edward didn't tell me. She was abused by her father. That's why he wanted the records.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was soooooooooo glad we had a human now! It would be so funny to watch her do human things. I wonder if she plays video games. That would be awesome! "Emmett, don't do anything rash or stupid." Edward told me protectively. "Yeah yeah Eddie. Whatever you say." I told him. "Emmett shut up." He told me quietly, and deadly. "Eddie loves Bella! He wants to kiss her and marry her!" I yelled, and then got tackled by him. Jasper just stood by and laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I laughed as I watched Edward and Emmett wrestle. The emotions were crazy! Edward was protective angry and filled with love—for Bella probably—and Emmett was feeling excited. I know how I feel, and I'm glad Bella is here, but I'm worried I'll ruin it for everyone. Alice is so excited to have a new friend, Esme will be happy to have a new daughter, this whole family except Rose is just excited, and I don't want to be the one to destroy it. Edward and Emmett stopped fighting, and Edward put a hand on my shoulder. "Jasper, you won't ruin it. I know you. You'll do what's right, and I have faith in you." He told me. "Yeah Jasper, you won't do anything, you have incentive. Alice probably wouldn't have sex with you for a year." Emmett added. Then it was my turn to tackle Emmett.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. The lights were off, and I was on a couch. I sighed and heaved myself up. I was covered in 3 sheets and had like 2 pillows. I played back the last few hours in my head, and remembered Edward had saved me. I looked around the room, and saw a note on the couch. It said Bella:

I had to go hunting with my family. If we're going to be around you, we have to make sure you're safe. My sisters—well your sisters now too—are shopping and should be home in a few hours. Be careful. Oh yeah and if you want to leave, there are keys in the ignition of my Volvo. You can take that and go back to Cedar Mills if you wish, but tell no one of us.

Edward

He was really giving me the option of leaving? Did that mean he didn't want me around? Oh well, I want to stay; he'll just have to put up with me. I went downstairs to get some food, and instead saw some cash and a number for a pizza company there was a note by it it wasn't Edward's so I read it to see whose it was it said

Bells:

You don't mind if I call you that right? Well anyway I'm one of your new brothers, Emmett. Edward forgot that humans have to eat, so here's some money and the number for pizza. I'm looking forward to meeting you.

Emmett

That was so sweet. He doesn't know me and yet he cares about me. I called the company, and they said they'd be there in an hour with my plain pizza. I sighed and looked around the house. There was a study with a lot of books, but my favorite room was the living room, because it had a piano. I remember mom used to play piano. I saw the videos of her playing her favorite songs from operas and such, but my favorite was the curse. I had actually learned it by watching her play. I sat down at the piano and started to play and sing

We heard the tale since we were young,  
Heard the songs that have been sung,  
About an evil spell.

Someone beautiful is cursed

We feel sad through every verse  
Til a kiss and all is well

The message that no one can teach  
Is clearer to someone like me

There is no curse or evil spell  
That's worse than one we give ourselves  
There is no sorcerer as cruel,  
As the proud and angry fool.

And yet, we cry life isn't fair  
Beneath our cries the truth is there

A power that will break the spell  
We should know very well  
Is locked within ourselves

Yet we'd rather blame,  
And curse our faith and change  
We run from everyone to hide from the pain  
And all the shame

The story long we knew it well  
About a wretched evil spell  
A power that will break this curse  
Oh I know all too well  
Is locked within myself

I cried after that, and pulled the picture of my family out of my pocket. I cried even harder knowing I was alone. No matter what I had no family. "Where do I belong?" I yelled to no one in particular. I jus continued to cry, and didn't notice the arms wrapping around my waist.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shopping for Bella was soooooooooo much fun, but Rose was putting a damper on my shopping. I got Bella a star and moon comforter set, and a lot of clothes. I had about 84 bags altogether. I also picked up some navy blue paint, which I knew she would love. While Rose went in Victoria Secret I sat on the bench for a few seconds, and I started to have a vision of Bella. She was so confused when she woke up, but she started to realize what had happened, and smiled. She explored the house a bit, and I saw her eyes light up when she saw the piano. She sat down and played a song I didn't recognize but was so beautiful. She had an amazing voice! The song stopped, and she pulled a picture out of her pocket and looked at it for awhile before crying. I heard her anguished cry asking where she belonged. She was having a meltdown, so I called Edward to go to her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hunting was good so far. I've snagged 2 mountain lions and a fox. I think I'll grab another one, but then my phone started ringing. It was Alice. She told me Bella was at home, and she was having a meltdown, because she feels she has no one in the world. I told Emmett and Jasper I was heading home and that they should continue to hunt, and they agreed. I ran home as fast as I could and found Bella at my piano sobbing. I ran up and wrapped my arms around her, murmuring words of comfort to her. I started randomly humming a tune that sounded like a lullaby, and she quieted. She looked at me, her big brown eyes filled with tears. I brushed them away tenderly. "I'm sorry you had to leave hunting." She whispered ashamed. She was so selfless. She was worried about me, when she was having a meltdown. "Bella you have nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault that your still trying to figure your life out, but I feel bad you feel like you have nobody in this world." I told her, and it did hurt. "But my family is dead and gone." She said through tears. "Your family are the people who care about you Bella, not Charlie. Charlie may have been your biological father, but he was never a real father." I told her. She just sighed and leaned into me. "Well I'm glad you are my family now." She said. I hummed he tune I had before, and it was after she fell asleep that I realized that even though I only knew her for a day, I was already falling for her.

A/N: Did you like that Chapter? I like the song. I feel like it can represent Bella in a way. Also I know that Edward and Bella have only known each other for like a day, but he just has feelings for her. I hope I did the characters justice, with all the points of view, and I hope it was easy to follow. Now Review! Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Twilight. Also it has been brought to my attention that it is hard to keep up without like BPOV or something. Well the reason I didn't do that is the last story I did someone told me it completely sucked and never do that again, but now I will specify. This chapter may not be my best, but hey I just go with the flow

Chapter 6: All the Cullens

Edward POV

They were all back. Carlisle and Esme were home, Rose and Alice, even Emmett and Jasper. It's like they all planned it or something to gang up on me so they could meet Bella. I decided I needed to wake her up, since they were home, and she was having nightmares. "Bella? Bella?" I shook her lightly. "Mhmmmmmm what?" she asked sleepily. It was kind of cute and endearing. "Wake up Bella, the rest of my family is here, and you get to meet them now. Plus Alice wanted to change your clothes." I smiled at that. Bella groaned. "Ugh I hate shopping. Mary always dragged me along." She told me frustrated. "Come on Bella, you have to get up." I told her. She sighed and sat up. "How long did I sleep?" she asked. "I honestly don't know." I told her, and I really didn't. I was very distracted with her meltdown. "Let's go downstairs Bella" I said. I held my hand out to her, and she took it eagerly. I smiled. "Eager to meet them?" I questioned. She blushed a delicate shade of pink. "No actually I'm worried they won't like me much." She confessed quietly. I was confused. "Okay so you are not worried about the fact that we are vampires, but the fact that the rest might not like you?" I questioned incredulously. "That would be right." She said quietly. I sighed and dragged her through the hallway. When we got to the stairs, she slipped, and almost hit her head before I caught her. I let a chuckle slip through my mouth. "Clumsy are we?" I teased. She blushed a dark red. It was a lovely color on her. "Actually yes. Some of my injuries are from tripping" she told me. I was mad. Some of her injuries. Yeah the rest were caused by that son of a bitch that was supposed to be her father. I led her to the living room where the family was waiting. When they saw Bella they all smiled except for Rose. I listened in on some of their thoughts

_Alice: Yes my new sister! SHOPPING! YAY! _

_Jasper: Oh she smells so good, no don't do it Jasper. It will hurt everyone except Rose. _Poor Jasper

_Rose: Stupid human invading on our lives. Why did Edward have to bring her here? Why did he have to ruin my life? _I growled at that

_Emmett: Hahahaha Eddie got a girlfriend! Hahaha you're still a prude though. _Typical Emmett Typical

_Esme: Yes I have a new daughter. I wonder what she would like me to cook. _Lovely caring Esme

_Carlisle: Hm she is very interesting. I hope she will be okay. _

Well they all were happy except Rose, but Rose is never happy unless she's having "private time" with Emmett. I shuddered at that thought. Bella stood beside me timidly. Alice came up first "Hi Bella! We're going to be great friends and sisters and I can't wait to go shopping!!!! She exclaimed rather loud. She pulled Bella in a hug, and Bella smiled and returned the hug timidly. "You know if I had seen you coming I would have had a room done for you, but it will be done tomorrow when the furniture gets here." She said. "What do you mean if you had seen me? Do you have like a sixth sense or something?" Bella asked. Alice was shocked. "She's very observant." I told her. "Yeah I have a special power. I can see the future! How cool is that?" Alice said. "Nice" Bella said. Esme came up next. "Hello dear, I'm Esme. I'm the mother of everyone. You can call me Mom if you want." She said hugging Bella. "Okay Mom." She said. "It's nice saying that. Mine died when I was four." She said sadly. Esme Just hugged her tighter, then stepped back so Emmett could saunter over. "Hey Bells, I'm Emmett! You don't care I call you Bells do you?" he asked. Bella frowned sadly. "No I don't, it's just I might cry if you do a little, my brother died in Iraq and he used to call me that." She said tearing up. Emmett wanted to say something, but Rose cut in saying "Well that's just great. Now we all have to take pity on you for your horrible life. Well let me tell you something missy you haven't seen anything." Rose said stomping off. We stood there in silence. "Don't listen to her Bella, she's just……….I actually don't know." I said to her. She smiled sadly. "It's okay. It's a façade. She's probably had a bad past like mine, though she said it was more horrible so I'm guessing rape or her parents forced her to prostitute." She said. I stood there in shock. "How did you know?" I asked. "She wanted to play the my-life-is-worse-than-yours game. That means she has a dark past. I don't know what it's like to be raped, but it can't be good. I also don't know what it's like to be a prostitute, but I came close to it." She added even more quietly at the end. Oh boy what did Charlie do now? "Bella" I said through clenched teeth "What do you mean _I almost knew what it was like to prostitute?"_ I asked her angrily. She cringed. "Charlie threatened that……….if I……….didn't get…………………..a job…………….I would……….have to be………….a-a prostitute." She said sobbing at the end. She sank to the couch, and just continued crying. Carlisle walked over to her. "Bella, just forget the past. You're here now, and you can be safe and even happy." He said. She sniffled. "I know that now." She responded. Jasper made her calm a little and walked over to her. "Hello, I'm Jasper." He said. She smiled back. "Hi Jasper." I saw your study. It's amazing with all the books." He got excited. "You read?" he asked eagerly. "Yeah I would read at school all the time so Charlie wouldn't be mad later." She told him. "What do like to read?" he inquired. "Classics, history." She said "And you? What do you like to read?" "History books for me as well. You can go in anytime you wish" he told her. Her eyes lit up. "Hey Bella, you're a good singer you know." Alice said conversationally. Bella sings? "Oh thanks Alice, but I swear I sound like a tone-death walrus." She said. "No you're really good, and so is your piano playing." Oh so she plays piano too. "What song were you playing?" asked Alice. "The curse from Rigoletto." She said. Oh I know that opera. "Well you do a good job. Why don't you play for us?" Alice asked. "Well……….okay. I need to clear my mind." She said. She led me over to the piano with her, and she sat down looking at me first, and started playing. I was stunned. She played and sang like an angel. How could Charlie ever be that cruel to Bella? Why didn't he see the beauty in her? When she finished, we all clapped, and even Rose had come down to listen, even without the scowl.

Rose's POV  
I ran up to my room and dry-sobbed. I left a note on the door saying didn't want company at all, and just laid on the bed and cried. Yeah we don't sleep, but Emmett and I need it for other reasons. I sighed and listened in downstairs. "Don't listen to her Bella, she's just……….I actually don't know." I said to her. She smiled sadly. "It's okay. It's a façade. She's probably had a bad past like mine, though she said it was more horrible so I'm guessing rape or her parents forced her to prostitute." She said. I stood there in shock. "How did you know?" I asked. "She wanted to play the my-life-is-worse-than-yours game. That means she has a dark past. I don't know what it's like to be raped, but it can't be good. I also don't know what it's like to be a prostitute, but I came close to it." She added even more quietly at the end. Oh boy what did Charlie do now? "Bella" I said through clenched teeth "What do you mean _I almost knew what it was like to prostitute?"_ I asked her angrily. She cringed. "Charlie threatened that……….if I……….didn't get…………………..a job…………….I would……….have to be………….a-a prostitute." She said sobbing at the end. I was shocked at the end. She didn't care I didn't like her? And she felt sorrier for me than her own self? Wow. She is selfless. I felt a little guilty after that episode downstairs. I heard piano so I went downstairs to listen and saw it was Bella playing and singing, not Edward. It was amazing, and the words hit me especially the part about a beautiful person being cursed. That's how I feel. I apologized to Edward mentally and lost the scowl on my face. When she finished everyone clapped then Carlisle stepped forward and dared ask "Now Bella tell us about these medical records." He threw them on the piano bench next to her, and she gulped. "Well………………….."

A/N: okay so I had to stop, because I need a little time to think about how she goes about it, and getting an order easy to understand. If I don't update for a while, I'll cut myself off from my Twilight books. So Review! Peace! Don't kill me!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: okay so I hope this works for you people I don't own Twilight

Chapter 7: The truth

BellaPOV  
Oh no they found my records. It's insanely obvious that they know the truth now. Hmmm um I could tell them that an abusive boyfriend did this, well no I couldn't Edward would want to kill him. Um……..

"Bella, don't lie, please we need to know what happened." Edward told me pained. Did they really care that much? I could tell them I mean Charlie's dead, and they are my family now……

"Bella, the truth?" Edward pleaded with me, his eyes smoldering almost hypnotically.

"What happened is when I was four, my mother died from an aneurysm. The doctors said it was due to stress. Instantly the finger was pointed at me, because Max was already 10 at the time."

Edward looked like he wanted to interrupt, but I shot him a look saying to remain quiet.

"When my mother Renee lay dying on her bed, she gave me this ring." I said gesturing to the one on my middle finger. "She told me that she got it from a kind lady in England when she was in college, and as long as she believed in love it would fit whatever finger you choose. When she died, Charlie stole the ring from me, and locked it in his room, along with every else that was hers. After that, he went to the bar and stayed there while Max and I waited. He hugged me and comforted me while I cried. After that Charlie came home grabbed me in his drunken haze, and took me upstairs. He started to whip me."

"I WISH I COULD'VE KILLED THAT BASTARD!" Edward screamed rather loudly. I sat there motionless. He was scary when he yelled like that. It made me scared. "EDWARD APOLOGIZE NOW!" Alice screamed back. He looked at me and saw my expression. "Sorry, I have a temper." He said.

I sighed and continued on. "When I was there, Max wanted to save me, but I told him stay away, since I didn't want him to get hurt. Over the years, when I was 11 and Max was 16, I had to make regular hospital visits. The doctors were suspicious, and Charlie told them I was a klutz, which was actually true. At school, I tried to be a model student, and cover up my abuse. I saw some girls beating up another girl with blond hair and violet eyes. I had expertise in fighting, since Charlie beat me, so I took care of those girls and helped the blond one."

"That was Mary wasn't it?" Edward guessed smartly.

"Yeah that was young Mary." I said. "She was interesting, always fascinated with death, never celebrating her birthday. She was the only person who I ever told about the abuse, and that was when I was 16 and Max had announced he was going to fight in the war. He promised he'd be back, but he couldn't keep that promise. He was shot down 2 months into his tour." I paused there for a moment. I remembered that promise that was the reason for my hope. "Charlie beat me harder and one day Mary found me unconscious in the living room, passed out from loss of blood. She told me to go to the police—something I would have done—but Charlie was the Chief of Police in Cedar Mills. She started picking me up at school, keeping me late, until I had to make Charlie's dinner. Often when he was drunk, I would stay at Mary's for the weekend. She died her hair blue, and we became freaks of the school. The girl that beat her up when we were younger—Missy—was a huge bitch and liked to make us miserable. Cutting to the chase, I left Cedar Mills to come here with Charlie after he tricked me, and almost died before Edward saved me twice." I finished. The Cullens just stared. I knew it. No one cares about the ugly freak with no life. I should have never thought it was possible to have people care about you. "Can I use the shower? I kind of feel unclean after saying all that."

"Huh oh um sure." Edward said absently.

Great after this I'll have to leave. I knew they wanted to get rid of me.

"Come with me Bella, I'll show you the bathroom you'll use while you stay here." He told me quietly.

I just silently followed, and thought how much I was hated. Edward stopped outside a door, and disappeared. 2 seconds later he was back with clean jeans and a cotton t-shirt. "Thanks." I told him quietly.

He just smiled and said "You're very welcome Bella. If you need anything just holler."

I just sighed and went in the bathroom. I was fighting tooth and nail to hold in the tears until I got in the shower. I stripped down to my bra and underwear—what? If I start to bleed or cry a vampire could charge in here—and got in. The water cleared my head, but it couldn't erase the pain of my story I told them. I took a look at myself. I was so ugly with all my scars, the tears that threatened to fall earlier fell with no holding back.

I heard a knock on the door and a voice yelling "Bella? Are you alright in there?" I recognized that as Edward.

"Fine." I said, but I wasn't convincing anyone not even the stupid dazzling vampire. I was couldn't see because of the tears in my eyes, but I heard the door open. I was really worried now. Why was he in here? The shower curtain opened and Edward was right there looking at my tearstained face.

"Bella, why are you so upset? Charlie is gone, you don't have to worry about him." Edward told me. I shook my head.

"It's not that, I'm just……sad." I told him quietly, since you could still hear the tears in my voice.

"I highly doubt that, now please tell me Bella." He whispered, and his eyes did that smoldering thing. They were a light topaz, looking like molten gold, with a trace of anger and sadness.

I sighed. "Okay, I'm sad because I feel like………….now that you know my story, you and your family don't want me around, and I was sad, because I felt like I was going to have to leave and—'' I stopped there. I couldn't go on. It was too much to bear, and my human heart couldn't take it. I cried again, and Edward stared at me, before turning the shower off, and pulling me out. He used a towel to dry my tears, while I continued to cry. After a few moments he said

"Bella, why would you think such a silly thing, and why are you still in your bra and underwear?" he asked the last part in a rush.

"I think that because while down there, I realized you all have the perfect life, and I'm just me. And I'm still in my under clothes, because I never knew when Charlie was going to come in and beat me, so I wanted some dignity left." I told him embarrassed. "Now I have to worry about over-caring vampires coming in and such." I added. He smiled at that, then when he hugged me he hit one of the more recent scratches I had, and I gasped in pain.

"Oh my god Bella what did I do? Are you okay? Ugh I'm such a monster" he rattled off like crazy.

"Edward you didn't do anything it's just my back." I told him

"What about your back?" he asked. I smiled sadly.

"Just look." I said and turned around. He sucked in a breath of horror at the sight of my back.

"Bella are those from Charlie?" he asked me angrily. I merely nodded. I turned around and looked at his face, and saw his features were soft.

"Wait here Bella I'll be back in a second" he said and disappeared. He came back in wearing swim trunks. It was kind of funny, and he had like a six pack or something. He smiled.

"I hope you don't mind, but we're going to take a shower together, so I can clean your back wounds out, then we have to have Carlisle look at them." He told me with a huge smile. All I did was nod weakly. The shower was nearly erotic with him being close to me and stuff, and he was very gentle on my back, his unnaturally cool touch helping my searing cuts. When we were done. He dried me off, and took me to a room that had to be Carlisle's. Carlisle looked at my cuts, and told me they would heal, but they would always be a scar. As I laid there, I realized those weren't the only scars I would have, Charlie had left scars of his own.

A/N: that chapter sucked, and I'm sorry about that. I mean come on that was so cliché, but please review, and I tried to indent, but I'm not sure I did a good job. It's also short. BELLA+EDWARD 4EVR!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Umm…… I don't own Twilight. Just my plot line.

Chapter 8:

EdwardPOV

I was horrified. No I was more than horrified. I was pissed off. Really. How could Charlie do that? Why did he have to torture Bella into thinking she was a low-life? I mean she is so much more than that and she has potential. When she had finished her story we sat thee like statues in shock. I listened to the thoughts.

Alice: Oh boy that was horrible. Hey Edward Bella's going to start crying in the shower in like a few minutes and stuff.

Jasper: Wow so many emotions. Edward is mad, Emmett is mad, Rose is guilty, Alice is worried, Esme is full of motherly love, and Carlisle is full of compassion. Bella is strange. For telling such a horrible story, she has been hiding her emotions well.

Rose: I should not have been mean, it's just that one day she may want to be one of us, and I was trying to drive her away from it, but I shouldn't. I should help her through her story, and her human life perfect.

Emmett: I wish I could have been the one to kill that son of a bitch with Edward! How could Charlie do that to her?

Carlisle: my that was………….shocking. I thought she would cover for her father, but her story is horrifying.

Esme: Oh my goodness. Bella went through that? Why? She never did anything to him ever. I will be the mother she never had and make her life wonderful.

I was happy they were ready to help and support Bella. Bella interrupted my thoughts by saying "Can I use the shower? I kind of feel unclean after saying all that."

"Huh oh um sure." I said brilliantly. Bella looked so sad, but I can't blame her. That story must have been hard for her

"Come with me Bella, I'll show you the bathroom you'll use while you stay here." I told her quietly, I left for a few seconds to grab some jeans and a cotton t-shirt for Bella. I ran back in like 2 seconds, and handed her the clothes.

"Thanks" she told me dejectedly. Okay now I know she's sad after confessing that to us, but why was she so dejected? I smiled trying to make her feel better.

"You're very welcome Bella." And I walked away letting her have a shower. I went down to talk to my family.

"Edward, I haven't seen you killing her lately, so that's a good thing, I mean you're still not desensitized, but your love for her stops you from killing her. You're so worried about protecting her, you push the monster aside." Alice told me happily. I smiled. Then I heard crying.

"Is that Bella?" I asked quickly. Alice nodded. I bolted up the stairs. I knocked on the door, and yelled, "Bella? Are you alright in there?"

"Fine" she told me, but I could hear the tears in her voice. We shouldn't have made her tell us her story. I opened the door, and walked in pretty embarrassed, but my face only held concern. I opened the curtain, and Bella was there, trying to hold in the tears. She was still in her bra and underwear I noticed. I have to ask her about that.

"Bella why are you so upset? Charlie is gone, you don't have to worry about him anymore." I told her, but she just shook her head.

"It's not that, I'm just………..sad" she told me quietly, still trying to disguise the tears.

"I highly doubt that, now please tell me Bella" I told her quietly, trying to dazzle her like so many others I have

She sighed. "Okay I', sad because I feel like………now that you know my story, you wouldn't want me around, and I was sad, because I felt like I was going to have to leave and—'' she stopped there suddenly and started to cry again. I watched her, then turned the shower off, and pulled her out. I used a towel to dry away the tears staining her angel's face. How could she think we have the perfect lives? I have been around for 108 years, and I'm still not sure. After a few moments, I asked

"Bella why would you think such a silly thing, and why are you still in your bra and underwear?" I asked the last part in a rush hoping she wouldn't catch it.

"I think that because while I was down there, I realized you all have the perfect life, and I'm just me. And I'm still in my under clothes, because I never knew when Charlie was going to come in and beat me, so I wanted some dignity left."She told me embarrassed. Oh my god that is horrible. I hate Charlie. I wish I could have ripped his heart out and murdered him. "Now I have to worry about over-caring vampires coming in and such." she added. I smiled at that, and then hugged her enjoying the way she felt against me but then she gasped in pain. I swear I wasn't holding her to tight or anything.

"Oh my god Bella what did I do? Are you okay? Ugh I'm such a monster" I rattled off like crazy. I knew I should have let her leave and never invited her to a house of vampires

"Edward you didn't do anything it's just my back." She told me.

"What about your back?" I asked controlling my inner rage. She smiled sadly.

"Just look." she said and turned around. I sucked in a breath of horror at the sight of her back. Long red gashes marred her back.

"Bella are those from Charlie?" I asked her angrily now. She merely nodded still facing away from me. Before she turned around I softened my features

"Wait here Bella I'll be back in a second" I said and disappeared. I went to my room to change into swim trunks, and ran back. When I got back Bella was staring at me. I smiled.

"I hope you don't mind, but we're going to take a shower together, so I can clean your back wounds out, then we have to have Carlisle look at them." I told herewith a huge smile. All she did was nod weakly. I got into the shower, pulling her in with me, and turned it on to a nice warm setting. It was so nice being here, with her warmth and the water's warmth, but also painful. Her blood smelled so good when she was wet. I cleaned her wounds as gently as I could, then turned off the water and dried her off. I took her to see Carlisle, and he said they would heal fine, but there would always be scars there. I sighed when I heard Alice's thoughts.

"I want to take Bella shopping please Edward please please!!" she begged. I took Bella downstairs, and Alice wore a huge smile

"BELLA WE"RE GOING SHOPPING!!" she exclaimed loudly, hurting my vampire hearing. Bella had a look of horror.

"Bella, if you need me to rescue you, just call." I told her quietly, programming my number in her stupid lousy tracfone.

"Thanks Edward." She said hugging me, but pulling away quickly, obviously embarrassed. And then Alice dragged her outside to her Porsche 911 turbo and sped towards the mall.

A/N: Okay so this was the last chapter in Edward's POV basically, but I added the part about Alice and Bella going shopping, but um yeah next chapter will be important. Alice and Bella are going to have some talk time! REVIEW! PEACE!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Don't own TWILIGHT.

Chapter 9: Shopping with Alice

Bella POV

The car ride with Alice was very scary. She drove that Porsche about 130 mph the whole way. I clung to my seat like a frightened cat.

"Alice could you please slow down!" I exclaimed for the 90th time.

"Bella we all drive like this." She said to me annoyed.

"Yes but you're a vampire. I am a weak human, that has a weak beating heart that will probably need to be restarted after this." I told her. She sighed and the speedometer inched down to 100 mph.

"Happy?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes." I told her.

"Ugh I wish Edward could just read your mind so that he could tell me what clothes you like and stuff." Alice said randomly. Wait read my mind? What?

"Alice did you just say Edward reads minds?" I asked. I swear if he can………..

"Um yeah aren't you supposed to be all observant and stuff? He can't read your mind though. You know I can see the future and Jasper feels emotions." She told me, smiling when she said Jasper's name

"Are you and Jasper together?" I blurted out, blushing.

"Yep and Carlisle and Esme—well that's a given—Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and I. Edward is single. He doesn't go for women. Sometimes I wonder about his masculinity." She said. Hmmm Edward didn't date? I wonder why.

"So what's it like being a vampire. You guys aren't like the normal vampires, you can go out in the day, but I doubt you can go in the sun, something is bound to happen, you definitely drink blood so what else?" I asked. Alice laughed.

"At least you don't believe the myths, we can't go in the light because we sparkle, we drink animal blood which is why our eyes are gold, crosses and garlic don't affect us, and we don't sleep." She told me.

"What's it like, not to dream? I couldn't imagine life without dreaming; though I would give it up I guess if I had to." I asked

"It's strange. We all wish we were normal basically, Rose especially. She never wanted to be a vampire. That's why she was cold to you before." She told me.

"Oh well that makes sense." I said quietly.

"YAY WE"RE HERE!" Alice yelled

"Ummmmm where is here?" I asked

"LA AREN"T YOU EXCITED?" she asked

"Um yeah sure whatever." I said.

Alice dragged me into the mall, and took me to all these designer stores, where everyone knew who she was. She made me try on clothes, and lingerie, although why she did that I have no idea, so I asked

"Alice um why are you getting me lingerie?" I asked while in a blue number

"It's a secret." She told me, and left it at that. After we hit every single store in the mall, I ended up with 28 jeans (designer of course) 13 pairs of shoes (all high-heeled, and unlucky number 13) and 23 shirts (mostly blue) I sighed in relief when we went to the food court. Alice bought me lunch, and I started talking to her again.

"So what's your story, like how did you become a vampire?" I asked

"I don't know anything, except my human name was Mary Alice Brandon, and that to become a vampire, you have to be bitten, and venom has to be put in your system. You go through three days of hell, and then become a vampire. It takes awhile to get used to the bloodlust, and our eyes are red for at least the first year. Why do you ask?" she said

"No reason." I lied. Poorly

"Bella that's a lie, now come on. The truth?" she said pouting.

"Fine, I was thinking that maybe I would…… well someday want to become one of you, but I know no one would want me to." I confessed quietly. She sighed.

"Bella, I've seen you become a vampire, but don't tell Edward. He is very sensitive about changing people, and so is Rose. I want you to be a vampire, so we don't have to stop during a perfect shopping spree, for you to eat." She joked at the end, but sobered up. "2 guys are coming here. They want us." She told me. I blanched. I knew what she meant. Sure enough there they were. They were so ugly. One had a bad blond hair cut and zits, the other black greasy hair and green eyes.

"Hello beautiful how are you?" the black aired one asked me.

"I was fine til some guys came up and made my day ruined." I told him. The blond one was trying to get Alice, and it was hilarious. Before I knew it, the black haired one pulled me up and kissed me on the mouth. His lips were chapped and horrible. At which time, I thanked my brother for teaching me self-defense, and kneed the jerk where it hurts. He yelled in pain.

"Ever try that on me or my sister" I said addressing both of them "There will be more damage done than just to your manhood." I told them. I heard the black haired on say "What a Bitch" under his breath.

"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled. "Did you just call me a Bitch? You freakin attacked me and forced yourself upon me! Wait til my brother gets a hold of you!" I said. He and his friend ran. Alice stared at me.

"Where did you learn that?" Alice asked me shocked. I shrugged.

"My brother taught me self-defense." I responded.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"Let's go, Edward sent me a text 2 hrs ago to come home, but my stupid cell just got it now. It's funny since I told Esme and Carlisle get us all cell phones for Christmas. We're all getting the blackberry curve." She said smiling. Must be lucky being her seeing the future and all.

"How do you know that they still will get those? They could change their minds." I said. She smiled.

"I had a vision of myself, and Edward as my mind-reading witness, we saw me attacking Carlisle because I didn't get my blackberry." She said through laughter.

"Somehow I see that happening." I told her. She looked at me.

"Hey Bella" she said while towing me to the car.

"Yeah Alice?" where was this going?

"Do you like Edward?" she asked.

"Yeah he's a great guy." I told her.

"No I mean like you know like like him." She said frustrated. Oh boy. Did I really like him like that? Well I think I do, but I can't be sure, and even if I did, he would find someone not broken. I sighed.

"I don't know Alice, I think I may, but I can't be sure." I told her honestly.

"He likes you. A lot. He wants to get to know you first though. I mean he thinks you to have a lot in common, you both like Debussy, and you both play piano." She said. Wait he plays piano?

"He plays piano too?" I asked. She laughed half-humored, half-exasperated.

"Did you not hear what I said before? He likes you Bella, more than the two of you know yet." She told me. I sighed.

"Yeah well one day, even if he did like me, he's going to realize it's not me he wants." I told her quietly.

"I highly doubt that. Your future together looks bright." She told me

"You've seen us?" I asked.

"Yeah I see you together In a meadow." She told me. "He totally loves you." She added.

"We'll see." I said. She smirked.

"Sooner than you know." She said. I got in the car, and she drove at 130 again, but this time I wasn't afraid. I was afraid of when we got home.

Edward POV  
Great Alice told her I like her. Know how I know? I heard her practically scream it in my mind. She didn't have enough time to block, but she did start to sing I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves in German sign language. Grr I hate that song! Anyway, they pulled in the driveway, and I watched as Alice unloaded all the bags while Bella walked up the stairs. I watched as she started to trip, and I bolted out the door to catch her. She had closed her eyes for an impact that never came. She opened her eyes, and looked up at me smiling. "Thanks" she said.

"Your welcome." We walked inside together, and sat down on the couch. "How was shopping?" I asked

"It was okay. I had fun talking to Alice, but 2 guys came up to us in the food court, and one kissed me." I froze. Someone kissed her against her will?

"What happened after that?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I kneed ( A/N: Did I spell that right?) him in his manhood." She said smiling. I laughed. Little Bella Swan was tough.

"Good, I might not have been so gentle." I teased. Alice came in and saw us on the couch smiling.

"Alice, why didn't you bring Bella back 2 hrs ago?" I asked her. Bella laughed. Alice went upstairs to find Jasper.

"Apparently because of her stupid flip phone she didn't get the text message. I know how that works. Mary had a lot of panic attacks, because tracfones have sucky reception, and I wouldn't get messages until later. Anyway, she started ranting about how she wanted a blackberry curve, then we started laughing." She told me. Oh yeah I remember the vision she had about attacking Carlisle hahaha good times. Bella really did need a new cell phone. Oh well I'll wait til Christmas.

"Bella would you object to going somewhere with me for a while?" I asked before thinking. She opened her mouth to say……………

A/N: I have to leave you hanging, because I have to think for a little on it, and I have auditions for the musical. We're doing Once upon a Serta. Ha-ha jk jk it's Once Upon a Mattress. So REVIEW! PEACE! And I might try to think faster!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sooooooooo that last chapter was…….lacking. I did like Bella kneeing that guy though. He was a jerk. Anyway I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 10: Talking with Edward

Recap

_"Bella would you object to going somewhere with me for a while?" I asked before thinking. She opened her mouth to say……………_

Bella's POV  
Oh my God Edward wanted to spend time with me? Alice was right. No she wasn't he just wanted to bond, but hey you know I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Edward.

"I'd really like that." I told him blushing and he smiled.

"Let's go." He said grabbing car keys, and towing me to the garage. That thing was huge! There were all sorts of cars. Alice's Porsche, Edward's Volvo, a jeep which I figured was Emmett's, a BMW which I think is Rose's, and a Mercedes, probably belonging to Carlisle. Edward towed me over to his Volvo, and opened the passenger's door for me, before getting in the driver's side. I fumbled with my seatbelt since I was in a hurry, but Edward leaned over and helped me, so we could leave. He took his time driving out of the garage, and drove about 50mph.

"You don't have to drive slow for my benefit." I told him quietly. He arched one of his perfect eyebrows.

"What if I want to drive slowly?" he asked me.

"I know you all like to drive fast. Alice told me. And she drove fast anyway." I said.

"I want to drive slowly. It gives me more time to talk to you." He said smiling. I blushed.

"Well what did you want to talk about?" I asked him, trying to think of something interesting in my pathetic life.

"I want to know what you like, what you don't, just basic stuff about you, and you can ask me stuff as well." He told me.

"Um okay you ask first." I said

"What's your favorite color?" he asked me

"It changes every day, but today my favorite color is green." I told him. He was fascinated. "How did you become a vampire?" I asked him daringly. He frowned.

"Didn't Alice tell you?" he asked.

"It wasn't her story to tell. It's yours and I'd rather hear it from you than from someone behind your back. If you don't want me to know, you don't have to tell me." I said. He was shocked.

"You're very different. Well it started when I was born in 1901 in Chicago. My parents were Elizabeth and Edward Masen. My mother had bronze hair, and green eyes like mine—as Carlisle told me. In 1918, the Spanish Influenza hit the city, and my family and I were hit with it. I was in the hospital dying when Carlisle found me. He turned me after my parents were dead." He told me. I smiled. "What are you happy about?" he asked.

"The fact you told me. Now we know each other's past." I said. He smiled to.

"Even if they are horrible." He said. The whole car ride, we went back and forth with questions. I learned he likes to eat mountain lion, he plays piano, his favorite class is science, and he has graduated medical school twice. He learned my favorite food is mushroom ravioli, I love Phantom of the Opera, Debussy is my favorite classical artist, the fact I knew he was a mind reader, and my favorite flower is freesias. The drive had seemed to have taken 4 hours, but in reality it only took us 20 minutes, even without him driving fast. We pulled up to the end of the pavement and we got out. "Are we going on a trail?" I asked him

"No I'm taking you to a place where I clear my head when I need to." He told me smiling.

"Okay but you'll have to be patient, I fall a lot." He laughed a musical sound that was very enchanting. I committed the sound to memory. He grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Your hand is amazingly warm." He told me. The hike wasn't that bad. Edward caught me every time I was about to fall and the effort was worth it. We got to a place that was so beautiful. It was a small meadow with many flowers. It was so beautiful. The sun was actually shining, seeming to absorb my jubilant mood. I ran around a little enjoying the sun, but I saw Edward in the shade of a tree. I stopped and beckoned to him to join me.

"I don't want to scare you." He yelled to me.

"You won't scare me." I told him "I know vampires sparkle in the sun." he sighed and stepped out. He was so beautiful, his whole body looking like a diamond, and a smile on his face as bright as the sun over us. I ran toward him and plopped on the ground at his feet. He sat down as well. We stared into each other's eyes for a little while before he stood up quickly and walked away. I followed him and asked "Edward what's wrong?"

Edward POV

She looked so happy in the meadow that I brought her to. We sat across each other for a little trying to read each other's thoughts. Her heartbeat was a bit irregular here and there, but on the outside she was calm and collected. I wanted to tell her I loved her, even though it's been two days, but Alice has shown me all the happiness we share with each other. I sighed mentally getting up, and walking over to the flowers. I wanted to get her a freesia. "Edward, what's wrong?" she asked me following. I was scared. I didn't want to tell her that I loved her, but I wanted her so bad now. I looked at her delicate pink lips, and wanted to just grab her and kiss her. I sighed and picked out a perfect freesia. I walked over to her, and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled softly.

"Thanks Edward. It's beautiful." She told me.

"Like you." I whispered so low she couldn't' hear me.

"What?" she asked. Damn she heard me say something. I sighed. "Bella………." I trailed off

"Yes Edward?" she asked me innocently

"Let's sit" I suggested to her. We sat on the grass near the flowers.

"Edward you brought me here to tell me something, what is it?" she asked me.

"Bella……….I think that I may……….well I don't know you much…………….but Alice………..saw us…………together……………and well………..I think that…………." I couldn't spit it out.

"Alice saw us together, and you think you could already love me?" she asked incredulous. I shouldn't have told her.

"Well……yeah, but I see you don't love me back so…." I sighed. Why did I ruin this?

"Oh no Edward it's not that, it's just you could do so much better than broken old me. I mean look at me I'm plain and you're a god. You don't need me." She said. All I paid attention to was the fact she loved me to. I leaned in closer, looking at her big brown eyes, wide with love.

"I feel like I've never felt before about anyone." I told her quietly. "I feel protective of you as well, I feel like if I don't I'll lose you." I murmured

"You'll never lose me." She told me.

"I could. You're human, I'm a vampire. My instincts could kick in or you could get hurt. Bella you don't understand how fragile you really are. My family and I could kill you just my hugging you to hard." I told her. I was something I rarely was—frightened. I was seeing her still cold, never blushing, or playing piano for us again. She put a hand on my face.

"I would tell you something, but you know you could do this and you never would, so I won't say it." She said cryptically. What did she—oh she means turning into a vampire. Why would she want that? I don't want to know.

"I love you Bella Swan." I told her. She smiled

"I love hearing you say that." she said. "Is there something I can do to make it easier for you, so your instincts don't kick in?" she asked.

"Yes there is." I told her. I leaned towards her, my hands resting lightly on her shoulders. She sighed in contentment, and I think she was thinking I was going to kiss her. "That's later. I skimmed my nose on her neck, and made my way down to where her heart was and listened. It was a wonderful sound, and she sat perfectly still. We sat there for at least a half hour, and when I pulled away I was filled with peacefulness. "It won't be hard again."I told her.

"Why?" she asked me shallowly trying to get her breath back.

"I'm attuned to your heart, so now I know not to go for your blood." I told her. She smiled.

"What do I smell like?" she asked.

"Like freesias and strawberries." I told her. She laughed.

"We need to go." I told her. She frowned.

"Oh but we're having so much fun!" she exclaimed. I laughed freely.

"The family is anxious to see how it played out." I told her. Ah I got an idea. My eyes glowing, I turned to her. "Want to see how I travel through the woods?" I asked not hiding the building excitement. She looked at me and blinked twice. She was dazzled.

"Sure" she said. I grabbed her wrist and threw her across my back. She grabbed me in a chokehold.

"You don't have to breathe do you?" she asked.

"No we can hold our breath." I told her.

"Just checking." She said, and I took off running. I thought about how I wanted to kiss her afterwards. We got back to the edge of the forest in a few seconds. "You can get off Bella." I told her. She didn't move.

"I need help." She said embarrassed. I reached back and undid the chokehold on my neck, and pulled her around to face me. I smiled at her, and sat her on a log. She held her head between her legs for a few minutes then looked up. "I should have closed my eyes." She told me dizzily.

"Remember for next time." I said. She groaned. "What we're you thinking while you were running? You looked deep in thought." She said. Wow she doesn't miss much.

"I was thinking I wanted to do something." I told her.

"What?" she asked. And then I leaned In and kissed her

Alice POV  
"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS HE DID IT! THEY"RE TOGETHER!" I yelled. Edward and Bella got together. Now he's not alone. Hopefully he'll change her into one of us. "I'm so happy." Rose said. wow Rose of all people was happy for them. "YES EDDIE GOT A GIRL EDDIE GOT A GIRL!" Emmett yelled, as Rose smacked his head. "I'm so happy for them" Esme said. "I knew he was missing something, now he's found it." She added. I watched as Edward kissed Bella, and sighed happily.

Bella POV

I was shocked when he kissed me. It was like hot meeting cold, and I went a little too much into the kiss. I pressed myself up to his stone chest, my curves fitting against him perfectly. He turned stone cold after a few seconds.

"Sorry" I whispered embarrassed.

"It's okay" Edward whispered quietly. "You just surprised me." He said smiling.

"Sorry." I said again. He laughed.

"Let's go. The family probably wants us home. The want to celebrate us getting together." He told me. I laughed. He grabbed me around the waist, and led me to the Volvo, and right there, I vowed to leave my past behind, and not let it get in the way of our relationship, no matter how short. Eventually he'll find someone better, and I'll be alone, but for now I'm just happy.

A/N: sooooooo that's a lot like Twilight's meadow scene, but I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to get it out cause you reviewers rock, but I'm looking for more hits, so tell your friends, and tell them to review. Luv Ya. Review! Peace!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Don't own Twilight at all, but you know what? MY FRIEND IS HOLDING IT HOSTAGE! MY COPY! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Chapter 11: Melodies and such

Bella POV

When we got back to the house, Edward groaned in annoyance.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"They're ready to bombard us and congratulate us. ALICE NO WAY ARE WE DOING THAT!" he yelled. I cringed. I didn't like angry Edward.

"What did she want to do?" I asked

"She wanted to kidnap you and dress you up for the date I want to ask you out on." He said. If he could have blushed, he would have been bright red.

"No problem there, as long as it's after we hang around awhile." I said smiling. He just sighed and led me out of the car back to the house. No sooner had we got to the last doorstep (I tripped on the stairs. Shocker.) The rest of the family came out, hugging us and congratulating us. It was interesting all of them talking at once.

"OHMYGODIKNEWTHISWOULDHAPPENYESYESYES!!!!"(A/N: in case you can't read this, it says "Oh my god I knew this would happen yes yes yes!!!) I recognized as Alice's perkiness.

"HAHAHAHA EDDIE"S A MAN NOW!" Emmett obviously, from what Edward told me.

"I'm so happy for you dear." Esme told me calmly.

"I'm happy for you son." Carlisle told Edward. Rose smiled, but then it turned cold. Edward growled. Weird…………… Jasper calmed everyone down from the happy atmosphere. Rose left the room and I frowned.

"Alright everyone, Bella and I want to talk, so can you please leave us be?" Edward asked laughingly. Everyone smiled at that.

"Okay okay children let's go." Esme said smiling at me. I smiled back. Once they were out of the room Edward asked

"Bella what would you like to do?" I thought for a moment.

"Play me something on the piano." I suggested. He led me to his black glossy piano and sat us down on the bench. He sighed, and let his fingers move freely. I was shocked at what I heard. It was a lullaby so sweet and beautiful. I got lost in the perfect harmony complimenting the melody playing softly and surely. I started crying tears of happiness. He looked up from his reverie and smiled at me. He finished the last chords of the song, and pulled me into a hug.

"That was…. No words can adequately describe how I feel." I told him. He wiped away my tears, and looked at the tiny droplet on his finger, then licked it. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

"It wasn't as indescribable as the person who inspired it." He told me sweetly.

"Rose?" I guessed. His smile tightened, but he began laughing.

"No silly you. I wrote it for you." I gasped. He had written me a lullaby? That's so sweet. I leaned in to kiss him, when my phone vibrated. I sighed, and went to answer the new text. It was from Mary. Just because we can't see each other again, doesn't mean she can't keep in touch. I laughed at what I read.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, dejected I answered a text instead of kissing him back.

"Mary dyed her hair black. She looks hot to all the guys back home. She sent me a picture." I said laughing. It was of her with midnight black hair and her violet eyes even brighter since she had gotten contacts. She was so happy. I texted back. I didn't tell her Edward and I were together, all she knew was I was staying with a nice family, and wouldn't be returning to Cedar Mills. I told her not to text me back cause I was running low on minutes (Which is true. I need to go buy another card.)

"Now where were we?" Edward asked velvety soft in his sexy voice. He leaned in again, and our lips met. I stayed perfectly still, letting him control this, earning me some major points. When he pulled away I was giggling like a crazy lovesick school girl, which was very close to the truth. He smiled.

"You're very giddy. I like it, but you must get ready for our dinner tonight." He said. I groaned. Lord knows what Alice will do to me. He led me upstairs to her room, where she was waiting with a curling iron.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS MAKEOVER TIME!" she yelled pulling me to my doom.

Rose's POV

ARGH I'm so mad right now. I liked Bella, but now she sickens me. I'm happy Edward found someone, but her? She is human. The way she looks into his eyes, she only shows complete love and adoration. She loves him. Too much. Soon she'll want to become a vampire, and give up her humanity. If she has to choose she should chose humanity. Not that I don't want my brother to be happy, I just want Bella to stay human. It's repulsive to want to become a blood-sucking monster. I hate it, and she should too.

Alice POV

I was so excited to get my hands on Bella. She was pretty, and this would be cake. I made her take a shower, and put on a robe, with just a blue underwear and bra matching set underneath. She came out hair wet, and a look of unhappiness on her face.

"Please Bella Please let me do this. I don't remember being human." I pouted. Her will crumbled when I unleashed that look.

"Okay Alice, just nothing to over the top" she told me. Ha yeah right. All I have is designer clothes and makeup. I sighed, and went to work on blow drying her hair. She sighed.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked being the loving caring sister I am.

"I don't know Alice. I just……… I feel like I'm all wrong for Edward. Yeah I mean like we are a perfect match, but he's a vampire, I'm a human, and he isn't willing to change that anytime soon, although he isn't the reason I want to become a vampire. I want to stay with your family." She told me ashamed. So that's what's wrong. She should really hear Edward. All he cares about is her humanity.

"It'll work out Bella; I'll make sure of it." I told her confidently. "Now hold still." I said starting to curl her hair. When I was done with that, I went on to makeup, then gave her a blue dress and ballet flats to wear. She glared when I tried to give her pumps.

"Bella you look amazing!" I exclaimed happily. She was shocked at what she saw, that was evident on her face. She blushed.

"Let's go Alice." She whined. "I want to see Edward." God she's so attached. I led her down stairs to her waiting date.

Bella POV  
Edward couldn't keep his eyes off me the whole drive. He just kept staring at me, and made me self-conscious. We were headed to a little restaurant in some town called Port Angeles. He had heard about it at school from some annoying people's thoughts. He got out and opened my door.

"Thank you, you charming gentleman." I said curtsying.

"You're very welcome my lady." He said waggling his eyebrows. We laughed and headed inside. It was a cute Italian restaurant, not overly crowded. He led me to a booth, and we sat down across from each other.

"I took the liberty of ordering for you." He said. Right on cue a 20 year old waitress with fake blond hair and blue eyes came up holding a plate of mushroom ravioli, breadsticks, and a coke. I smiled.

"You remembered." I said thrilled.

"I never forget." He told me patiently. "GO ahead eat. He added. I tried the food and it was delicious.

"Whose thoughts did you hear of this restaurant from?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I heard it from some girl—''

"EDDIE!" a preppy voice yelled. I turned and saw a girl with black puffy hair, as tall as Alice, with a blond boy. They were about our age.

"Hello Jessica." He said as politely as he could, which wasn't very fun.

"Oh Eddie how nice to see you- oh whose that?" she said pointing at me. The boy she brought started drooling.

"Jessica DO NOT call me Eddie, and this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan. She is staying with us because her family died." He said.

"Ewwwww you could do so much better. She said.

"I think she's hot." The boy said,

"MIKE YOU"RE HERE WITH ME!" she yelled. The whole restaurant looked at us.

"Let's all sit together" Jessica said, and went too sat by Edward. He got up.

"I'd rather sit by my girlfriend." He said, sitting by me smiling forcibly.

"Never mind then." Jessica said walking away. Mike stood at the booth still, watching me with crazy puppy-dog eyes.

"MIKE!" She yelled, and he ran. Edward and I laughed.

"Sorry about that. She's a stalker." He said

"Well Mike seems stalker-ish." I said. He laughed.

"Let's go Bella you look tired." He said. I didn't object. I was too tired to object. He led me to the car and drove home. Fast. When we got through the door, he led me to my room, which I hadn't seen yet. I opened the door, and fell in love with my room instantly. It was a dark navy, matching the stars and moons comforter. I had a huge closet, which was no doubt filled with clothes. I went to the bookshelf, and saw all the classics I loved on there, and my picture of my family. I smiled.

"This room is amazing!" I said. He smiled.

"Glad you like it. Esme and Alice worked hard on it. Rose arranged everything." He said. I went into the walk in closet to change into some sleep pants and a tank top, and came out to see Edward.

"Will you stay?" I asked him.

"I was hoping you'd ask." He said, moving over slightly so we could lay on the queen bed. I snuggled in his stone cold embrace. He hummed my lullaby, and I fell asleep quickly in his chest, knowing he would be there tomorrow. "I Love you." I mumbled, and that was the last thing I remember.

Edward POV  
I was worried about laying in bad with her, because of my cold skin, but Bella liked it. She Bella mumbled all sorts of things, like how good I smell, but the best parts were the fact there were no nightmares, and she said she loved me like a dozen times. I couldn't wait until morning to see her beautiful eyes, and her sweet smile.

A/N: I like this chapter. Really. I had to add Mike and Jess in there. Ha-ha. I like to thank my reviewers. You guys rock! Yeah! So keep REVIWING! PEACE!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own Twilight. I GOT A PART IN THE MUSICAL!!!!!!!!!!! I'm IN ENSEMBLE!

Chapter 12: Groceries and Bonding

Bella POV

I woke up and saw Edward's face looking at me lovingly. I smiled at him, and kissed his lips gently. I could feel the smile against my lips. I pulled away quickly and cautiously.

"If you wake up like that every morning, I'll gladly stay every night." He said in a jubilant mood.

"Ha-ha. So what did I say last night?" I asked him

"You said my name a lot, and you told me you love me." He said contentedly. I laughed.

"You already know that." I told him.

"It's just nice to hear you say it. It makes me…..happy." he said

"I love you." I told him quietly.

"You have become my life." He said. I was great today. I stretched out.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked me.

"Grocery shopping and I'd like to spend some time in Jasper's study, maybe bond." I said. I did want to talk to Jasper. Edward pouted.

"I don't want to share you though." He said in a whiney voice. It was too funny.

"You let Alice have me. I had to be tortured with a curling iron." I told him. He frowned.

"About that. You think I don't want you to be a vampire?" he asked.

"Yes, you are so against it. I want to be with this family. You are all so nice to me and I want to be here forever." I told him truthfully.

"I just want you to stay human. I would love to be with you." He said. I wanted to believe him but there was a doubt in my mind that he just wasn't sure he wanted to keep me. Good thing he can't read my mind.

"I believe you." I said, and got up off the bed. I looked over at Edward and he was already dressed. I looked at his eyes, and saw they were a bit darker than topaz. He probably was hungry.

"I'm going to get dressed." I told him, running to my giant closet and grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I went to the bathroom to have a human moment, and got dressed. I ran out, and saw Edward on the bed smiling. He got up.

"Let's go Love." He said. I smiled, and took his hand. When we were walking in the hallway, I saw Rose.

"Hey Rose." I said politely. She frowned at me and walked away. "What did I do?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know, she's blocking her thoughts." He told me. We went downstairs and hurried out of the door to go to the Volvo. The whole ride we talked about things in our lives that impacted us the most. I cried a lot about that, tears of joy and sadness. We got to the store in a few minutes, and we walked around. I grabbed some heat up waffles, cereal, yogurt, milk, vegetables, chicken, and chocolate. Edward growled.

"What's wrong?" I murmured.

"Mike is here. He followed us when he saw my Volvo." He said angrily. Ewwww Mike. I hate the guy. I don't do stalkers. He came around the corner and pretended to be surprised.

"Bella, so good to see you! Whatever are you doing here?" he asked me in this stupid voice. I think he was trying to sound cool.

"Grocery shopping with my _boyfriend_" I said with extra emphasis on boyfriend.

"That's great. Do you want to go to the movies with me?" he asked.

"Aren't you dating Jessica?" I asked him. I just didn't want to go. Edward growled beside me.

"She doesn't need to know. So do you want to go or not?" he asked me with that stupid voice again.

"NO MIKE I WILL NOT GO TO THE MOVIES WITH YOU!" I yelled.

"You're just a gold digger. You probably don't even like Cullen. I can show you a good time." He told me. I couldn't take it. I walked up and slapped his face.

"Don't ever say that again. I like Edward okay! He is caring sweet, and loves me. You just think I have a hot body and don't even know me." I said through gritted teeth. He grabbed me hand and went to pull me close, when Edward saved the day.

"Newton get your filthy hands off my girlfriend." He said dangerously calm. Mike laughed.

"What you going to do about it Cullen? You probably just want Bella to do stuff with, and then leave her on the streets." He said. Edward flipped. Some lady walked around the corner.

"Oh Michael are these your friends?" she asked.

"No, he tried to force himself on me, called me a gold digger, then said my boyfriend just wanted to do stuff to me, then leave me alone in the street." I told her pleasantly. She turned pale white.

"MICHAEL NEWTON YOU DID WHAT!" she exclaimed. "I am so sorry for his behavior." She said through tears.

"It's fine. I forgive you, but I will kindly have to file a restraining order. We will probably go to the same school, but he will keep his distance, or my boyfriend will hurt him." I said. She nodded.

"I understand. Michael we are going." She said, and he followed her out. I looked at Edward's stiff form.

"Breathe." I reminded him. He exhaled sharply.

"I hate his guts." He told me. "I wanted to literally kill him." He added. I sighed and checked the cart. I had everything. We went to get in line, but first I grabbed a card for my tracfone. Edward frowned.

"Your cell phone sucks. Bad." He said.

"Well at least I have one for now." I told him stubbornly. "This phone saved my life many times." I added under my breath, tears starting to form.

"Bella………" he whispered. I shook my head.

"I'm fine" I said quietly. He smiled timidly. We paid for the groceries, I added my minutes to the phone, and we drove home.

"Do you think Jasper would mind spending time with me? I would like to read in the study." I asked

"No I think he would appreciate it." He told me smiling. "They all like you." He said.

"Not Rose though. I don't know what I did." I said sadly. He frowned.

"Don't worry about her. Everyone else likes you so deal with it." He said. I laughed.

"You always make me feel better." I told him. His eyes softened, but the effect was ruined a bit by his eyes being darker than normal topaz.

"I'll always be there Bella, even if in the future you don't want me anymore." He said

"I'll always want you." I said.

"We're home." He said cutting the conversation short. Edward unloaded the groceries for me, while I went to the front doo to open it. We walked in to the kitchen and put everything away.

"Jasper's back from hunting and everyone else will be gone for a few more hours. I will be going hunting too. If that's okay." He said. He was leaving it up to me. How sweet.

"That's fine. I'm going to the study. See you later." I said, even though I didn't want him to leave.

"Bye" he said. I ran up to the study, and saw Jasper sitting in one of the chairs of his overly sized study.

"Hello Bella." He said not looking up from his book.

"Hey Jasper, I figured we could bond a little. Can I pick a book?" I asked.

"Of course." He said. I walked over to a shelf all on the Civil War. I love the time period of that, but haven't picked up any good ones yet. I was reading through this, when I threw it against the wall.

"UGH I hate the writers of these books!" I said angrily. Jasper looked up.

"Why are you so mad?" he asked.

"I haven't found any books about the South during the Civil War justifying them in their fight. They had good reasons, and I hate the bias because the North won." I said. I hated that so much. I need to know about the South's point of view.

"You agree with the South?" he asked me in a weird voice, close to glee almost.

"Yeah, I mean I am against slavery, but the North wasn't so innocent in the war. They were just as guilty." I told him smartly.

"I can tell you everything you want to know. I was a Southern fighter in the war!" he said. "I've never met a person into the whole thing. Everyone gets bored with my rants." He added. I laughed. I could not see Jasper lecturing a bunch of people on the Civil War. I asked him questions and was fascinated. He told me about how camps were set up, the reasons for the war, and about General Lee, and then he explained how he was in vampire wars, and how he was changed. I loved his happy ending with Alice. We talked about everything for about an hour and a half.

"I'm so glad Edward found you, and he loves you. I would die if he had likes Tanya." Jasper said after a while, shuddering.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked. He frowned.

"She loves Edward, well not love, but lust. He tells her all the time he's not interested, but she is persistent in having him." He said. I was sad. Edward had people all over him…… shoot. Jasper's an empath. I acted all happy and stuff. He eyed me suspiciously.

"What's up with the sadness?" he asked.

"Huh oh I'm sad because……..I'll never get to meet Tanya." I said. Nice save Bella. Nice save.

"You don't want to meet her, her family Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar are nice though...well Irina is a little funny, but they're good people." He said. I laughed and started reading a classic book I picked off the shelf.

Alice POV

Awwwwwww Jasper got to bond with Bella. How sweet. Thanks for letting Jasper spend time with Bella. It means a lot to him that you trust him. I thought to Edward. He smiled. "She likes the family a lot." He said. "She doesn't like shopping though. Maybe you should try something else so she won't run away kicking and screaming." He said jokingly, so I "Jokingly" tackled him, before anyone could stop me.

A/N: SO I finally updated. I will be busy so I'm going to try for any free time I have so I can't update as often. Sorry. REVIEW! PEACE! TELLL FRIENDS ABOUT MY STORY!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT AWESOMENESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 13: Baseball

Bella POV

I was sitting on the couch watching Phantom of the opera with Edward for the 19th time. I was curled up against his marble chest, with an afghan wrapped around me. He laughed as I sang along to Christine's parts, and even played along by being the phantom, who in the book is actually Erik.

"You know, I could never see you as an Erik." I told him randomly. "You're an Edward true to heart." He raised one of his perfect eyebrows.

"So you're comparing me to a fictional character?' he asked teasingly, a look of mock hurt on his face.

"No you're so much better. You sing even better than Michael Crawford!" I told him laughingly. I had found that I had taken a liking to the 1986 London version of the Phantom of the Opera. He smiled.

"Wow, I'm better than a human. How nice." He said. I blushed.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. He gritted his teeth.

"Vampires have no souls Bella. We have no chance at Heaven." He told me.

"I don't believe that." I said. He frowned, but his mood changed immediately to one of joy.

"YES! A storm is coming" he said. I cocked my head to the side.

"Why is that a good thing?" I asked feeling like I was missing an inside joke.

"We can play baseball in the storms. It hides the lightning noise we make when we collide in an intense game." He said "Would you like to come?" he asked excitement in his eyes, like when he first ran in the woods with me on his back.

"Of course Edward. I've always wanted to see a vampire baseball game." I said giggling. He rolled his eyes as the family gathered in the living room. Ha-ha. Living room. They were all wearing baseball caps, and were holding 2 for Edward and me. I smiled and took a blue cap. Edward grabbed me by the waist, and led me to Emmett's monster jeep. I gawked at it a little, even though I had already seen it.

"Hey Bells you like my tricked out jeep? Isn't it great?" he asked me, looking like a teddy bear.

"I like the Volvo better." I told him. He sighed sadly and got in. Edward buckled all the complex seatbelts and such for me quickly, got in the back with me, and Emmett floored his jeep. Rose was in front with Emmett, her hand on his thigh, rubbing back and forth. Of course, Emmett was too distracted by Rose to actually pay attention to the road. Edward groaned.

"What is it?" I asked him quietly, putting a hand on his angelic face. He was wearing a half-smile. Then he frowned.

"God Emmett keep your thoughts of Rosalie to yourself." He said disgusted. Oh lord have mercy on Edward's soul. Emmett turned around to look at us, my hand still on Edward's face.

"Eddie's just a prude!" he said. Rose snickered, and I sat there in shock. Edward looked at me with concern.

"What is it Bella?" he asked concerned for my well-being, thinking Emmett had scared me for life.

"Your nicknames Eddie?" I asked him. Emmett laughed.

"Nice one Bells! I can't wait til you become a vampire!" he yelled, and Rose turned around to glare at me. I leaned back a bit, frightened of the intensity I saw. Edward growled at Rose, Emmett growled at Edward, and I sat like a sitting duck.

"WE"REEEEEEEEE HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Emmett sang out joyfully. He is such a goof, but he's my goofy brother.

Rose POV  
The car ride made me really mad. Emmett and Alice all want Bella to be a vampire, but she should never be one. I mean I want her to stay with us, but as a human. We are not meant to exist. Edward growled at the way I was glaring at her. I was hoping she would be reluctant to become a vampire if she thought that I hated her, I mean who wants to stay with someone that hates you forever?

Emmett POV  
"My little sis rocks! Ah I can't wait til she is a vampire. _"Eddie I know you don't want her to be a vampire, but she should be. You love her, Alice loves her, and Esme and Carlisle have another child. Do you really want to take that away from them?" _ He frowned.

"WE'REEEEEEEEEEEE HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled joyfully. I love a rousing game of baseball. Good stuff. You hit a ball, and it goes flying. I love to whoop Jazzy's ass at it though. That's the best part.

"Emmett, you never win." Eddie told me.

"SO?" was my brilliant response. I took off in the clearing to practice batting. Ha-ha Jazzy's going down!

Edward POV

Baseball is great, especially as a family event. I am so glad I found Bella. I love her with my being, and if I had one I would love her with my soul. I sat with her as we watched the other's practiced.

"Emmett bats the hardest doesn't he?" she asked quietly. I looked at her shocked. Humans can't see the way we can. For her to see that is beyond belief. I smiled. We just got a referee.

"Bella, do want to referee, and make sure Emmett doesn't cheat?" I asked still not forgiving him for the Eddie comment. She looked a little frightened.

"Okay……." She said, and I led her over to where we were standing.

"Okay so it's Esme, Edward, Rose and Jasper vs. me, Alice, Emmet and Bella." Carlisle told us. Great he broke up all the couples. At least she is with Alice whilst I am stuck with Rosalie. What joy. The game started, and Bella's ream was up by one, with Bella just refereeing. All in all the game was going good, and everyone accepted Bella, except Rose. I don't know what her deal is. I looked over to my sister Alice, and saw the blank stare of a vision. I listened. _"Three vampires are coming, all with red eyes. A blond male looks at Bella, and wants her blood. A red-headed female is with him, as well as a black-haired man. They all desire her blood, except for the black-haired one. He wants it, but knows it will upset us." _ I stared in horror at my angel. She stood there, defenseless.

"Edward, what did Alice see?" she asked me trustingly.

"Other vampires are coming." I told her, a slight growl accenting my words. She sighed.

"The Denalis?" she asked me. How did she know about them? Oh Jasper. Right.

"NO." she looked at me quizzically.

"Who then?" she asked fearful.

"Human eaters." I said. I can't won't and don't want to lose her.

"Wh-what do they w-want?" she asked. I looked her dead in her brown eyes and confirmed one of her main fears.

"You."

A/N: so…………..I'm having writers block. I know what's going to happen, because my story is too happy and ladida so I know what's next. I have to alter some things though so…………look out, and REVIEW! PEACE! LUV YA REVIWERS!


	14. Chapter 14

I Still DO NOT own Twilight. I have 50 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO HAPPY! LUV YOU ALL! I'd put your names, but there are sooooooo many. You all know how awesome you guys are!

Chapter 14: The Game Begins

James's POV

Hunting in this area is so hard. The Cullens live here, and they are the vegetarian clan. Stupid human-lovers. There are what 300 million Americans? They don't have to worry about them going extinct. I was running beside my beautiful mate Victoria, and Laurent was in front. Whenever we met new people, he pretended to be the leader. I heard the crack of a bat, and figured the Cullens were playing baseball. We love a good game whenever we find others of our kind, vegetarian or not.

"Let's go play some ball" I told them powerfully. They nodded submissively.

"We all love a good game, and I haven't practiced my curve ball in a while." Victoria said smiling. Her eyes were a deep maroon color. We were so hungry, but we're stronger than most vampires.

"I hope we find some flesh-bags soon after the game. I need some food." Laurent complained to himself. I chose to ignore him. The scents of the Cullens' got stronger, and I smelled about 8 of them. We got to a clearing, but they were packing up their equipment ready to leave. An older looking male—even though he was only like 20—approached us. A blond was talking to a short black-haired girl, flipping her hair, while another was swinging the bat around. A man who looked military-ish was with an older woman about 20 as well were watching us with cautious eyes. My eyes rested on a couple, and that's when I smelled it. The girl was human, and her blood was so insanely sweet. My eyes turned about 10 times darker, the bloodlust becoming stronger. My mate was growling, and Laurent turned to glare. He stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Laurent. This is James" he said gesturing to me, "and this is Victoria." He said gesturing to my lovely feisty mate.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle. This is Rose, Alice, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, Edward, and Bella" he said gesturing to them all. "Edward reads minds, Alice's sees the future, and Jasper feels emotions." He added. A mind reader. Shit. He knows what we are, and what we want. His hold on the girl—Bella— tightened. He growled at me, and I growled back. Laurent looked at them surprised.

"You have a human in your family?" he asked them.

"Yes, and would you kindly stop thinking about her like that? She is not a snack." He said addressing Victoria.

"Fine. Victoria do not disturb the Cullens with your malicious thoughts." He told her quietly. She frowned.

"Could we join you for a game?" Laurent asked. Carlisle smiled tightly.

"No actually we were packing up." He said civilly.

"Oh what a shame. We shall have to have a game soon." I said. I thought about a chase we could have. These vegetarians would die for her. It would make it much more fun.

"NO" Edward shouted.

"To bad. You signed up. We start as soon as you're ready. Good luck." I said smiling maliciously at them. We sprinted away ready to plan, and at the moment all I could think was let the games begin.

Laurent POV

I do not want to fight this coven. They are to powerful, and love this human too much. We ran to our hide out, to plan. James was elaborate of course, how to get her away from the family. He had kept Victoria's power a secret, and they knew how to get around Alice's power. Call the dogs, and she'll be blind as a bat. (A/N: ha-ha. Bat. Get it?) I stepped up.

"I don't want to get involved." I said "They are to powerful. We can feast on some other human.

"Oh dear Laurent." He told me. "It is not about food, it is sweet revenge. The girl Alice, I realized she was the one victim that got away. A worker at the asylum she was in turned her so she could live. I destroyed him in vengeance, but since they have her, I get Bella. Edward is to reluctant to turn her." He revealed. He wanted us to DIE to get HIS revenge? No way in hell.

"I won't do it." I told him simply turning to go.

"Then we have to do this." He said springing on me. He ripped my arm off in a fluid motion. I screamed out for mercy, but he and Victoria kept ripping apart bit by bit. The ripped a hole in my chest, and pulled my heart out. I screamed at the shock.

"This will be a nice display on our mantle." He told me. He started a fire, and all I could think was this was a merciful way to die, and they would join me soon. The flames engulfed me, and I never thought again.

Edward's POV

I had to get Bella out of here and fast. This was a sick game to the other coven. They did this as a sport. James had showed me the victims in his game, and the bodies left behind. I could not imagine my Bella like that. I grabbed her in my arms, and ran faster than I ever had. Her eyes closed, and she put her face in the crook of my neck. The poor girl must be scared to death. We went straight into the house making plans.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"I saw them kill Laurent for not wanting to mess with us, so I can stay with Bella while you track him." Alice said. Excellent. Only James and Victoria. We can do this. We can win this game, and Bella will be safe.

"Carlisle, Esme and I will hunt James, Rose, Jasper and Emmet can track Victoria." I said. I wanted James. He wanted to kill Bella. Victoria just did what he said out of love.

"Be safe Alice." I told her. She ran up and hugged Jasper, and me.

"I'll protect Bella with my life." She said.

"Bella, I love you. Forever." I told her.

"Oh Edward, make sure everyone comes back safe." She said running into my arms. Ha she worried about us, the indestructible vampires, and not her, the fragile human.

"I will Bella, I swear, and you will be safe." I told her. I nodded to my family and I took off, running North to stop a madman.

Rose's POV

I will keep Bella from becoming lunch. I love, and that's why I have to distance myself. She is sweet caring and bright. The only problem is she's human, and she wants to be a vampire. I don't agree with that, but she loves my brother, and that's all I could ask of her. I ran south with my brother, and Emmett, catching Victoria's scent. It led through thick parts. I was worried for my sister's safety, but knew she was in good hands. All could do was pray.

Victoria's POV  
I didn't want to kill Laurent, but I had to. Our meal would get away if we didn't. I ran around in circles, making split-second decisions. I found a payphone in town, and dialed the number.

"Hullo?" asked a voice.

"SAM!" I squealed.

"Emily, hey sweetheart. How are you?" he asked. I mentally laughed. He was an idiot.

"Oh Sam I don't feel safe, can you please guard the border?" I asked.

"Of course sweetheart. You don't have to worry." He said.

"Love you." I said to top it off.

"Love you to." He said, and hung up. I ran away quickly, disguising my trail. All I had to do was run to the Cullen house.

James POV

I love my mate. She involved the dog, and now those visions Alice has are gone. This is sweet. I ran north, pretending to head to Canada. I knew they were tracking me, and it wouldn't be hard to get away. I've been through harder before. The thing is my record is almost perfect. I thought about flowers, so he couldn't find me in his thoughts, and waited for Victoria to call.

Alice POV  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO my visions are gone. How can I help now? They could come here, and take Bella. Trying not to panic I called Edward.

"ALICE what's wrong? He asked.

"My visions are gone Edward." I said quietly, so Bella had no hope of hearing.

"They can't be! How did it happen?" he asked me.

"I don't know. Please hurry and find James though. I don't know what he'll do." I said.

"Bye Alice." He said hanging up. I looked over at my sister sitting on the couch a nervous wreck. I was about to say something, when numbness shot through my body. Bella screamed.

"Why shhhh don't cry little human." A voice cooed. I sat in my position, paralyzed.

"Lucky you Alice. I don't have to kill you. You are spared. Hmmmmm my power doesn't work on you Bella. Must be because I make you think you are paralyzed, mind tricks don't work on you. Oh well, you're human so that's good." I watched helplessly as Victoria threw my sister up over her shoulder, and sticking tape to her mouth.

"James and I have a lot of fun coming up for you Bella. Oh and Alice, I'm going to take the Porsche if that's okay. I need a fast car." She walked over and threw a note on my lap. I wanted to growl, but I couldn't. All I could think was not Bella please not her, but Edward was too far away to hear my cries. Victoria put a blindfold on Bella, and took off.

James POV

My phone started ringing. I didn't bother to pick up. I knew Victoria had collected our prize. I was outside Bella's old house, setting everything up. I had handcuffs, blindfold, and a whip. Her father had one so I intended to make her life the hell it once was. Victoria pulled up in a canary yellow Porsche, and brought the victim inside, tying her to a chair. Our scents were long gone, because of us hosing down the earth like crazy. I leaned in taking her blindfold off, and thought to myself I won. So much for good thwarting evil.

A/N: I am soooooooo evil, and I'm sorry. See I thought my story was lacking a villain, and now I overdid it. Don't worry, I'll try to update soon. BTW I had to make Sam the werewolf to be involved, because he has Emily. Jacob has no one yet since he imprints on Nessie, sooooooooo yeah. Do you like Victoria's power? I thought that was clever. You know so she didn't have to fight Alice. I have to go. REVIEW! PEACE! (Or murder me if you want.)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I wrote this in school when I wasn't supposed to so…………yeah. I don't own Twilight, and I changed my penname, but I may change it again back to the original. Also, this is graphic, but James and Victoria are evil. Really. Be prepared for a twist you never expected as well. May be confusing, but I thought it was great to have this. I want to thank Krystal Cullen. This chapter is like her story (Which you guys should read. She ROCKS! Her story is Kiss of Dawn rated m I think.) Anyway, I want to thank her for letting me use the………….well just read I'll tell you at the end. Ciao.

Chapter 15: Guardian Angel

Edward POV

I groaned in frustration at my failure to find James. I couldn't hear his thoughts, and his smell was gone from rain, or a cover up. I decided that we would be more useful, and have them come to us instead of going after the devil mates. Carlisle, Esme, and I headed back to the house. The door was ajar. What? I was curious as my way in.

"Bella? Alice? Where are you?" I called out desperately. No answer. I ran fast as I could to the living room, and saw my sister sitting there like a statue. Thinking she was having a vision I walked up to her.

"Alice. Alice. ALICE." I yelled trying to break her rigid pose. She stared at me, her eyes glazed over. I looked at a piece of paper in her lap. A scent confirming my worst fears. Victoria's. I read the letter mentally picturing the worst from it.

Cullens:

Don't try and come for Bella. You'll never see her again. Ever. A meal so divine, the forbidden fruit. How could you let it waste while it was here? You should have known vampires would want her. The death penalty hanging over her head is high, for the Volturi would come after her. You aren't the brightest vampire ever. The mighty Cullens can't even protect a human. How pathetic. She will be treated as according: Lunch. Good-bye Cullens.

Victoria

P.S. Alice is paralyzed. It will wear off in an hour. She was paralyzed at 7:45 pm, so you have to wait til 8: 45. Also werewolves were involved. He should be gone now.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" my anguished cry filled the house. My sister was paralyzed, the love of my life was gone, and I had no way of finding her. The family rushed in the house hearing me. We crowded Alice waiting for her to wake up. A phone rang, and I recognized it as Bella's. With Bated breath, I answered the phone. "Hello?" I dared asked.

Bella POV

I trembled against the bonds, fearing what would happen. I knew they were not to be taken lightly. They took the blindfold off me, smirking.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" I asked my voice cracking.

"I'm going to finish what I left off." A voice said. No. it couldn't be. I looked around, but I didn't see him. Charlie was back, and he wanted to avenge my mother. James roughly yanked me up, and threw me on the ground, still handcuffed. I felt a boot on my back.

"Oh Bella, still the same Bitch as last time. People never change do they? You should know." His voice told me. Where was he? I heard a crack and felt sharp pain. I screamed, and he laughed that horrid laugh when he was drunk. 5 whacks later, and I was up in the chair again, winded. I looked at the evil smile on his face, smirking. James held a knife in his hands, twirling it. Suddenly, he broke the cuffs, grabbed my hand, and cut a vein. I screamed out at the shock. He held a goblet to where my blood was being shed, fixated on the rust-smelling liquid ooze out, my life leaving me. When he had 2 goblets filled, he bandaged my cut like a professional. I realized with a sick epiphany, I was not the first victim treated like this. He and Victoria drank the blood, relishing the taste like fine wine. I watched sickened, and passed out, but I heard a voice in my head. _"Hang on Bella, be strong."_ My mother's soft voice said. _"You bitch!"_ her voice turned deadly, and cold. I was shocked at the sting of her rejection to me, but didn't do anything.

Rose's POV

We went home dejected we couldn't find Victoria's scent. We had failed Edward and Bella. I felt so guilty. She was my sister and I was supposed to keep her safe, her humanity intact. Now she could be going through the worst transformation of her life, and we can't even help her. My own life came back to haunt me. I only hoped her story ended happier. We heard an anguished cry from the house, and Jasper collapsed on the ground.

"Jazzy what's wrong?" I asked. What kind of attack is this?

"Ed-Edward is in immense pain. He is feeling loss, and anger. My guess is something happened to Bella." He told me, and froze.

"Jasper seriously what is up?" I asked again.

"Alice." He said taking off for the house.

Alice POV  
I had a feeling that I had been asleep for a while. I felt that my spirit had left my body, cut off from using any use of it. I stirred, and realized my eyes were open. Desperately I tried to peer through the film that seemed to cover my eyes. I blinked, focusing on my family looking at me with relief. I looked at Edward's face, sad and angered. I thought back to the last thing I remembered. Ph no. Bella. Kidnapped. Gone. Victoria. Numbness. No No No!

"NO THAT CRAZY BITCH VAMPIRE!" I screamed angrily. How could she? Jasper hugged me tight.

"Oh Alice, I'm sorry." Jasper said.

"We will find her." Edward said determined. I thought he had been talking to me, but he was on the phone.

Edward POV  
I answered the phone expecting it to be Victoria, but hoping it was Bella. What shocked me was it wasn't either.

"Hello?" a lulling voice said. "Bella?" It asked.

"No, her boyfriend. Who are you?" I asked quietly, knowing my family wouldn't hear, since they were focused on Alice.

"Mary. Her best friend." She said. Ahhhh her life-saver. I was in this girl's debt for keeping my Bella alive.

"Mary um Bella isn't here." I told her.

"What's your name?" she asked me, timidly.

"Edward Cullen." I told her. I heard the phone drop on the other side. She scooped it up quickly.

"Oh you don't remember me do you? I'm the half vampire remember? I never told Bella. I'm the one with the special case? My venom doesn't cause pain, and can heal without scars? I can throw people back at a distance away from me?" she continued. Wait. Our Mary was Bella's Mary?

"That's how you knew about Bella wasn't it?" I assumed.

"Yes. I have this feeling of death. I think Bella's in Cedar Mills somewhere. I don't know. Can you look?" she asked. Yes our first lead!

"We'll find her." I said loudly, determined. The family looked at me.

"Save her Edward. She loves you. I'll be waiting. Meet me at my house 209 Daring Street Cedar Mills Oregon. Good-bye." She hung up.

"Let's go. We have to head to Cedar Mills. Now." I said racing to my Volvo, the family following behind. Last thing I heard was

"NO THAT BITCH TOOK MY PORCHSE SHE IS GOING DOWN!!!" Alice yelled. Loudly. I didn't care. All I knew was that every precious second here was wasting Bella's life span.

Mary POV  
I can't believe I didn't make the connection sooner. Bella's Edward was the Cullen I knew, along with his family. They had raised me, since my mother Carolynn died in child birth, and my father had been kidnapped by the Volturi. Cursed to stay in my 18 year old body forever, I hid away most of my life. I had rescued my father with the Cullens help. They were all I ever knew. They taught me to be a vegetarian, and choose the good path. I thanked them for that. I had been so used to shutting people out, but Bella had me guessing. She was hurt, and I could always smell her blood, so sweet every day. To her I was human. To my world, a vampire. I waited anxiously for the Cullens to arrive, to save my best friend. The nice thing is, any wound she sustains I can heal with my venom. I smelled her scent faintly, and it may be a long shot, but she could be at her old house, and it would be under my nose.

Bella POV

James had thrown me on my bed, in a new pair of handcuffs. They rubbed against my cut vein and I hurt all over terribly. They had woken me up, and decided to whip me again.

_FLASHBACK_

_I woke up in pain. They were standing over me. Laughing eyes bright red. _

"_The human woke up. Time for fun." James said. _

"_Let's see if it's true you can die of too much whipping. I think 29 out to do. Not enough, but she already was beaten. I screamed in shock. No, never again. _

"_One, Edward doesn't love you enough. Here's a video of your demise to see what he's missing." James said, cracking the whip. _

"_Two, The Cullens hate you. You are an intruder." Victoria screamed at me mercilessly. _

"_Three, you are only wanted for your blood." Charlie. No his pain hurt the worst. _

"_Four, you're not good enough." My mother's voice rang out. I cried at the shock of it. Why was she here? _

"_Bella! Bella! Don't listen to them!" my Brother's voice rang out trying to blot out the horrible cries of insults at me. True to their word, 29 whips it was, but they only delivered one. They brought people I knew in. the last one hurt the worst. _

"_Bella, I have a few words to say. I only wanted your blood, you're a slut, and most importantly, I hate you. You were never good enough for me, and never will be." Edward's voice hit me. No he was here! Why? I cried out as they dragged me upstairs throwing me on the bed. _

_END FLASHBACK _

Of course, what everyone had said was true. I didn't deserve Edward we all knew that. he was perfect, could dedicate himself to a relationship. I came to the horrible revelation that no matter how much I hid my past; I would never be able to live up to the Cullens. I heard a soft tinkling.

"Wandering child, So lost, so helpless Yearning for my guidance."

No. it couldn't be, but it was. I looked out my window, and saw the glowing image of Max out the window. He was singing a song of comfort for me. I sang back

"Angel or father? Friend or phantom? Who is it there, staring?" Max smiled at me

"Have you forgotten your Angel?" he asked me in song. I never even knew I had an angel, unless you counted Edward.

"Angel, oh, speak What endless longings Echo in this whisper!" I cried out. I need comfort.

"Too long you've wandered in winter Far from my fathering gaze..." he sang, when he disappeared. Victoria barged in. She slapped me hard.

"Shut up Bitch! Your singing is infernal racket." She yelled. "I'm trying to have fun with James." She told me. Ewwwwwwwwww mental image. She ran back downstairs to do Lord knows what, when I heard the door fly off the hinges.

Victoria POV  
It was fun to pretend to be everyone she ever knew. James is a genius. He delivered the final blow using Cullen's voice. She was screaming and thrashing. We would have a long snack. We threw her on the bed, and went to the couch. I made a move at James, when our lunch started singing. I growled. "I'll be back." I told James quietly.

"Hurry beautiful." He said smiling at me. I went up, and went through Bella's door quietly. I went up to her and slapped her.

"Shut up you Bitch! Your singing is infernal racket." I told her angrily. "I'm trying to have fun with James." I heard him groan at that. he was as impatient as I was. I ran back downstairs, sitting by James, when the door flew open.

Esme POV  
Oh how horrible! My new daughter was gone, kidnapped by a psycho. My son was in extreme pain, and my other children were saddened. We followed Edward going at least 200mph. the nice thing is Cedar Mills isn't too far away. We arrived at Mary's house in only 20 minutes. We raced to the front door, and Mary answered right as we got on the porch. We gathered quickly and quietly in the room. Carlisle held my hand in comfort, as I felt the need to cry, but no tears could ever fall.

"What's our plan of attack?" Mary asked. The girl had changed a lot since we saw her. Her hair was a midnight black, instead of her brown. Her violet eyes were bright from hunting, and filled with only sadness... I could see a thin layer of tears in her eyes. From what I remember she hated being weak, but even she has her kryptonite.

"We need to surprise them. A quick fast attack." Edward told her. She nodded in agreement.

"If we get a distraction, we can barge in, and I can knock them into the wall. Victoria won't be able to do anything and Everyone except Edward and I can race to get Bella." She said.

"I'll distract." Emmett said the playfulness in his voice gone. He didn't like the fact his sister was probably in pain, submitted to torture. I was so happy how the family had been affected by her presence. Her warm personality made even the darkest person turn light. My son for the first time was complete. He smiled at my thought track had taken, in spite of all his pain.

"Good, so we have a plan. Any questions?" Mary asked.

"Yeah why do you and Edward get Bella?" Alice asked. Of course she would want to see her sister safe. Her visions were still gone, and Edward revealed to her that werewolves mess with her visions. Apparently Victoria and James had met another psychic before with the same thing. He's dead though.

"Well, Edward, because he needs to see she's safe, and me because you all know my venom heals without scars, and doesn't burn you." Mary told Alice. She nodded. I could tell she wanted to see Bella first.

"Let's move out." Edward said, not bothering to conceal his agony anymore.

Jasper POV  
I had forgotten all about our Mary. Sweet Mary. She was so smart, I'm proud of her for knowing military attacks. I had raised her well. Edward, Alice, Mary and myself were in the same car. Everyone else was in the other car. I thought about a climate Bella had set for us. We were all happy. She filled us with warmth, and made us all happy, her clumsiness endearing, and her blush so sweet. Edward smirked.

"Sounds like you got competition Alice." He tease trying not to show his pain. I could feel it though. It burned me like fire. Everyone was in pain, even Rose, although I think everyone knows that her real reason was to give Bella a reason not to be a vampire.

"I didn't know!" Edward said. Mary rolled her eyes.

"JUST FOCUS" my pixie yelled.

"What is the address?" Edward asked. Wow. Doesn't even know where his love is. Smooth.

"405 Sycamore Drive" she rattled off. He made a turn, and we pulled in front of a foreboding house. I smelled Bella, well her blood. Edward was horrified at what he heard. He felt pain and anger.

"Edward control your emotions." I told him.

"You'll be mad when you hear this. They always wanted Alice, but another vampire had turned her. They're doing this as revenge." He said his frame shaking. "They would have killed both of them Jasper. My baby sister and lover would be gone." He said.

"Let's go kill the psycho." I said. we ran to the door, and Emmett knocked it off the hinges. We bolted in, Mary running behind him hiding. He was fast, too fast for Victoria to hit him. Mary knocked James and Victoria into the wall, shutting their eyes. She held it in position.

"Rip them up, Edward and I are headed upstairs." She yelled to me. I nodded, and ripped James's head off in a fluid motion.

"This is for Bella and Alice." I said deadly. I ripped him up with Emmett and Carlisle as The girls took down Victoria.

Edward POV

I rushed upstairs hoping Bella would be alright. I creaked the door open, and saw a horrible sight. I saw Bella's shirt ripped and bloodied, her back marked with the torment of the night. She mumbled about an angel, Max. Oh her brother. Mary gasped at the sight. Her hands were in handcuffs, and there was a cut vein. Mary sighed. She broke the handcuffs, careful not to wake Bella. She licked the wounded, and I watched her venom work miracles. Luckily for us, Bella rolled over in her sleep, and her back faced up. The back was torn out, so Mary licked those wounds as well. Bella started to stir.

"Never tell" Mary said quietly, and jumped out the window.

"Mhmmmmm what? EDWARD!" she shrieked. It wasn't happy. She curled up a bit. I was alarmed.

"Bella Bella what's wrong?" I asked. She whimpered.

"Y-you told me you hated me, that I was a slut and didn't deserve you and oh Edward I don't blame you, but please don't hurt me again!" she cried. Oh what did they do? Oh no. they acted like different voices. They probably used Charlie's.

"Bella sweetheart, they pretended to be other people by disguising their voices. It was just them." I told her rubbing her back.

"It was so real…………..Edward?" she asked.

"Yes Bella?" I asked back, dreading her question.

"Why are there no marks on my back?" she asked me curious, all traces of fear gone now. What do I say………

"Let's just say you have a guardian angel." I told her. She smiled softly, not reaching her eyes.

"Max always did look out for me. He does now." She whispered leaning into me. Well, according to my family's thoughts, James and Victoria were dead, and they needed to set fire.

"Bella, is there something you wanted to take from here?" I asked her. She thought for a minute.

"Come with me." She said, and I followed. We went in the room next door. She walked over to a jewelry box, and opened it carefully. She pulled out a necklace like it was a holy grail. It was on a black, durable string, a brilliant red heart hanging of it, rimmed with metal (A/N: I have this necklace. I had to include it. Teehee. It rocks. I never take it off 'cept when my hair is wet. Ruins the string). With shaking fingers she put it on. She smiled.

"I'm ready." She said. I ran her downstairs, running straight to the Volvo. I waited for Jasper and Alice to come back, and we drove away from the horrors of the old house.

Jasper POV

We have a video to watch at home. I grabbed the camera, before we set fire, and I knew what would be on it when we got home, and I was dreading it. I knew what it would do to our family when we saw our sister—if you're Carlisle and Esme, their daughter. I just hoped it wasn't as bad as we think.

Bella POV  
I couldn't believe Edward had saved me. I figured he had been the last one to beat me, but it was Victoria and James's sick joke on me. I was content, curled up in the back with Edward; while Jasper and Alice were in the front (Edward insisted Jasper drive since I needed comfort.) I looked back on the house that had been my robbed childhood. I watched as the flames licked at the house, and realized 2 things. One, what James and Victoria said was true about me, every single thing, and two, my past can't be forgotten, but I can try to get help on it. I know My family will help me through this ordeal. I touched my mother's necklace, and fell asleep in Edward's stone embrace.

A/N: WOW that was exhausting! 8 pages. Okay so in Krystal's story Bella doesn't see reality right. Of course, James and Victoria were recreating her past, making her hear things from people. I got inspiration from someplace you won't believe. Jesus Christ Superstar. There is a scene called the 39 lashes, and that song inspired this a bit. Yeah so um review. I only got 2 last time, but I think it's cause of the name change. If I stop getting reviews either A) my story is starting to suck, and I will end it sooner than expected, making it shorter, or B) change my penname back. I really hope I don't have to do either, but hey, I'm a bit flexible……………not really, so REVIEW! PEACE!  
**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: SOOOOOOOOO sorry about the wait! MY TEACHER GOT PISSED BECAUSE I WAS TYPING THIS WHEN I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DOING A PAPER! THEN MY RENTS HAD TO COME GET MY DISK I HAD THIS SAVED ON, AND THEY GROUNDED ME, FOR NOT TELLING THEM ABOUT MY FANFIC ACCOUNT. SO SORRY AND ENJOY!

Chapter 16: Car ride

I woke disoriented. The last thing I remembered was the torture James and Victoria had inflicted on me. I tried remembering, and flickers came back. I saw Max his hand extended to me, blood covering me, and an angel coming to my rescue. I looked up and saw Edward's face. I was overwhelmed. I looked in his eyes, and saw only sadness, Anger, and agony. He shouldn't have those emotions. He is so perfect and beautiful. An angel shouldn't be depressed over me. I touched his face, and some of his conflicting emotions dimmed.

"You're awake." He whispered sweetly, his honey voice dripping with emotion. I had missed that voice compared to the evilness I heard in James's voice, and the excitement in my torture echoed in Victoria's.

"Yeah. How long was I asleep?" I asked casually like nothing had ever happened. I felt great. I remembered everything in detail, and the healing Max did when I was hurt.

"An hour and a half. We're on our way home." He told me. I then realized how fast we were going in the car. It was only like 50mph, and the drive was five hours.

"You don't have to drive slow for me Jasper." I told him. I noticed his and Alice's hands locked together holding on for dear life.

"We want to drive slow." He told me tensely. That surprised me. Alice and Edward commented how they hated going slow. Why now? Did they not want to scare me by driving fast, so they lied?

"Why?" I asked them. They all looked at each other.

"Well…………we…………uh…………….. Alice you tell her." Jasper said.

"We're all dreading going home, because……………..it means that…………….we have to………….watch…………..the video…..of…………your um torture." She said sadly, pausing every 2 seconds to gauge my reactions. Oh snap. They got the camera; I had hoped they wouldn't find it.

"The sooner you get home, the sooner you watch it and get it over with………….besides I—'' I stopped. Would they be horrified I needed proof that it wasn't them torturing me, that it was in fact Victoria and James screwing with my head?"

"Tell us Bella………" Edward commanded me gently. I sighed.

"It will hurt you………….I just want the proof that it was all in my head, that it wasn't anyone but Victoria and James. I need to know." I told him. He frowned, and he fisted his hands so that his un-naturally pale skin looked worse. I cringed.

"I'll never forgive them for doing that Bella. They hurt you, and planted that seed of doubt. I wish none of this had ever happened." He said. What did he mean? That I had never met him? That all this should never have happened, and that I should be stuck with Charlie still?

"Oh." I said quietly. I couldn't bear it. I hid my emotions from Jasper, not showing how I really felt. Edward looked at me shocked.

"What?" he asked me concerned.

"Nothing, just sad that all this happened. It had to be torture for everyone." I told him. His divine face twisted in agony. My touch did not calm him; instead he looked like he was burning. I pulled my hand away, and out of the embrace he held me in. I stared at the landscape turning into a blur as we sped up. We had to be going at least 120mph. I didn't turn back and face Edward, not even when we got home a half hour later.

Edward POV  
I wish I could have killed Victoria or James in retribution for the pain they caused my Bella, but she had needed me. I also needed to see her safe, to hold her and tell it was okay. After our conversation, the air in the car was tense.

"Edward you are an idiot! DO you know what your words did to Bella?" Alice thought to me.

"What did I say?" I asked her at vampire volume. Bella wouldn't be able to catch that with her weak human ears.

"She thinks you regret saving her. She feels that when you said you wish this had never happened. She thinks now that she is broken she doesn't deserve you anymore. She wants it to be over. I've seen her future. She is so suicidal. She'll never be right again, unless you talk to her. Make sure she is willing though, or you will have trouble." She thought. Oh no. I am a monster. Why did I have to torture Bella this way? She didn't deserve to be hurt like this. I sighed when we got out of the car, ready to submit myself to see exactly what Victoria had done to my Bella, all the torture she succumbed to.

A/n: Sooooooooo sorry it's short. I want to take baby steps transitioning to Bella's reactions after the torture. Of course physically it's like it never happened, but mentally, she just is a disaster waiting to happen, because what she thinks is the double meaning in Edward's words, and what James and Victoria told her. Also, next chapter will hopefully be longer. I didn't want you to think I had died, but you probably want to throttle me for that short chapter. Anyway 3 reviews a chapter and I'll be happy. REVIEW! PEACE!


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: Okay so since it's the holiday season, I haven't updated. Also my rents were mad because I didn't do my lit homework so I was grounded. Again. I got like 13 reviews last chapter so I'm happy, and I hope I so this chapter justice. P.S I don't own Twilight or the one line from Evernight. I'll bold the quote.

Chapter 17: Video confessions.

Bella POV

I walked swiftly to the front door of the house. Edward walked beside me, and did not try to push me toward him for which I was thankful. Alice and Jasper walked behind us, holding the camera as if a poisonous snake. I sighed opening the door. In the living room, Esme and Carlisle were seated next to each other on the couch, next to Emmett who had Rose in his lap. Alice and Jasper headed for the loveseat, leaving the recliner open. I assessed this quickly, and sat on the floor a few feet from the loveseat. Edward walked in and saw me on the floor. He frowned, but took his seat in the recliner. Jasper got up, and plugged the video into the TV.

Edward POV  
Seeing her ignoring me hurt. I wanted no more than to sweep her in my arms, and tell her that none of this had happened, and it was all right. Her dejection made me feel her pain. I may not be an empath, but I do know her look of agony. She should never have been put through that. I would gladly take her suffering away and take it upon myself as my burden. When we had walked through the doors of our home, I noticed my family's expressions grief-stricken and haunted. Whether we wanted to accept it or not, Bella had become a big part of all of us, even Rose. Their thoughts swarmed me, like a dozen bees.

"_OH my god why did this happen? Was it our fault? Could we have stopped it?"_ Esme's thoughts buzzed frantically, trying to see how we could have better protected Bella.

"_It was all me the whole time. He had wanted me in the past, and he took Bella as retribution. I should have been ready, better prepared."_ Alice thought, blaming herself. She didn't do anything actually; just everything was a step ahead of our skills.

"_All these emotions of love panic and agony hurt. Alice Alice Alice"_ Poor Jasper. He must be dying of emotions.

"_Mary would make an excellent doctor. I'll have to recommend her." _Carlisle may have tried to be detached, but I knew he was as scared as the rest of us.

"_My little sis is in pain. Hey Edward what did you do? Bella's all sad and stuff."_ Emmett thought. I ignored that one, not wanting to face it yet.

"_Will Bella ever forgive me? I may have acted cold to her, but out of love. I wanted to give her a reason to not want to be a vampire. Maybe my story will change her mind."_ Rose thought remorsefully. Well, that explains a lot, and Bella being the person she is will forgive her. I observed the seating positions, and saw all the places filled except the recliner. Bella had insinuated herself on the floor by the loveseat. I sat in the recliner, wishing to hold Bella in my lap, like Emmett had Rosalie. I cringed as the video started playing.

Bella was in a dirty room, handcuffed in a chair, with a blindfold. She trembled as James and Victoria stood over her. I looked in Bella's direction to see how she was faring. She looked at ease, but I wouldn't know.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" she asked them as scared as a little child. She still was blindfolded.

"I'm going to finish what I left off." A strange voice said. It didn't belong to James. It had a rough sound, and it sounded like the person had been drinking. Wait drink, hate new voice……….Charlie. Bella sat on the floor with us in what looked like a fetal position. On-screen, James roughly yanked her up, and threw her on the ground, still handcuffed. He put a boot on her back, holding her down.

"Oh Bella, still the same Bitch as last time. People never change do they? You should know." Charlie's voice told her. Why? Why did he torture my Bella so? He was deranged, degraded, sick, disgusting……….. Too many names to name. Bella screamed, and he laughed that horrid laugh. He proceeded to whip her, each lash she cried out in pain, I was in more agony. 5 whacks later, and she was up in the chair again, a look of pleading on her face. His expression showed no remorse, no care. To him she was a bottle of chardonnay wine. James held a knife in his hands, twirling it. Suddenly, he broke the cuffs, grabbed her hand, and cut a vein. She screamed out at the shock. He held a goblet to where her blood was being shed; she stared at the mark, horrified and sick. He filled 2 goblets, and bandaged her up to stop the flow. She passed out, and the video stopped. We breathed relief, but the video wasn't done.

James stood over Bella _"_The human woke up. Time for fun."He said.

"Let's see if it's true you can die of too much whipping. I think 29 out to do. Not enough, but she already was beaten". I growled. Bella was rocking now, and Jasper tried to send her calmness, but it didn't work.

"One, Edward doesn't love you enough. Here's a video of your demise to see what he's missing." James said, cracking the whip. I sat there stunned. How could Bella believe these lies?

"Two, The Cullens hate you. You are an intruder." Victoria screamed at her. No Bella not true, I wanted to shout to her. Here, she burst out sobbing.

"Three, you are only wanted for your blood." Charlie. I was glad that the other vampire finished him off. Bella would be scared to death if he was still alive. They continued torturing her on-screen, but I tuned it out, paying attention to our Bella. She sat there curled up, not faring well. Suddenly my voice came on.

"Bella, I have a few words to say. I only wanted your blood, you're a slut, and most importantly, I hate you. You were never good enough for me, and never will be." A perfect imitation. They planted a seed of doubt in Bella's head, and that's why she is scared. The video ended abruptly. Bella's wails brought me out of thought.

"_Edward help her, her pain is too much. She needs you." _Jasper told me. I went over to Bella, still sobbing.

"Bella, are you alright sweetheart? You know it was just Victoria and James right?" I asked her cautiously. She looked up, her trusting brown eyes swimming with tears. She looked at me in fear, like when I had first found her.

"Y-you still w-want to b-be around me after t-that?" She asked.

"**Darling Bella, I want you even more after that. I want to protect you, hide you from the world." I told her seriously. **

"**Edward, I don't need you to fight my battles. I need you to be with me." **She told me.

"I can trust you again, but I can't forget that. The idea of you hating me, and not wanting me still haunts me." She told me.

"I'll always love you Bella, never doubt it." I said. She smiled while her eyelids drooped.

"I'm tired Edward……….." she said.

"Sleep Bella. Be happy in your dreams." I said carrying her to her room. I laid her down gently, and sat in her chair, not wanting to frighten her when she got up.

A/N: Pretty sucky chapter. It took me 5 tries to get a good start. Bella has told Edward how she feels about the whole thing. Next chapter will be the last for the summer. I plan to have Rose tell her story, and apologize. After that I will have a skip to the start of school, and then continue on. The story ends in winter season, but that is all I'll say. So 3 reviews again, but if you don't want to I understand, because you are going to hate me for this. I won't be able to update often. Play practice starts on Monday, and the only days off are Fridays, and that's when my mom is off work for her weekends. I can try to update as often as possible, but late practices prohibit me.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UPDATE TIME. I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I HAD MUSICAL PRACTICE, AND HAD WRITERS BLOCK. 72 GAMES OF SOLITARE, 5 HOURS ON THE PHONE, AND 26 NARUTO EPISODES LATER HERE IS THE CHAPTER.

Chapter 18: Apologies, and changes

Bella POV  
Sleep had granted me a chance of solitude. Of course, I would wake up, but I couldn't remember anything. Dreams had swirled around in my head, trying to separate longing from reality. I saw an angel, rushing to my aid, but what had happened? I tried to stay asleep, because all I remembered was being kidnapped, but it was vain. Why was I comfortable? Sure I had a bed at my old house, but was it always this comfortable? My hands were freed as well. I moved, and felt better in my life than ever before. My eyes flew open on their own accord, seeing the person I had longed for. Edward rested in a chair in a room—my room I guess—and studied me looking for any distress. There was none. He walked over to me and sat by me at the edge of my bed.

"You're awake." He said sweetly. I looked at his features, filled with complete love and adoration.

"How long was I out?" I asked him. He frowned.

"A day. You were tired, and you needed rest." He told me. I was shocked. I had the feeling of sleeping for long, but I figured I had slept 14 hours.

"Oh. How is everyone?" I asked him.

"Pretty good. They will want to know you are awake so you should get dressed." He told me. I sighed and walked over to my massive closet, grabbing the first matching clothes I saw. I waltzed in the bathroom, and showered. I was surprised Alice didn't bust in and tell me something unimportant. I thought while I was there. I thought about what was on the video. Max never called to me. It was all in my head, and I had lost my mind to the predators. They planted a seed in my head of Edward hating me, and that my brother was there. Of course I would hold the aches in my heart forever. I walked downstairs, but tripped like usual. Edward caught me, and we proceeded to the living room.

"Morning everyone." I told them politely. They looked up, and in the next second they were hugging me. They all were saying how they were glad I was all right, but Emmett was the loudest.

"BELLS YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!!!!!!! WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!" he yelled, picking me up and hugging me.

"To………tight……..Emmett." I gasped out.

"Oops" he said sheepishly. They all gave me space, except for Edward. He wrapped an arm around my waist. I looked at their perfection, and realized 2 things. One, I realized they needed to hunt. Two, they all belonged, since they were all perfect. I was an intruder on the family.

"You guys should hunt. Your eyes are super black." I told them.

"Fine. Rose can you stay with Bella?" Alice asked.

"No problem." She said. Why Alice, why did you have to leave me with the person who hates me?

"We'll be back soon." Edward said, giving me a g rated good-by kiss. I watched as they all ran out, leaving me with the absurdly lovely vampires.

"So………..Bella I wanted to talk to you about something." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"First, I want to apologize for my behavior. I just did not want to see you throw your life away, and become a vampire. I have always wished to be human you know." She said. I was in shock.

"You've always wanted to be human?" I asked her. She smiled sadly at me, her black eyes soft and warm, like liquid onyx.

"I dreamed of having children, growing old with the one I love, and all that was taken away from me, when my ex-fiancé raped me. He left me for dead, and Carlisle saved me." She said. She and I have similar stories I suppose, being betrayed by someone you care about. I never really did think of Rose's position. She may live forever, but what happens when you live forever? Are you consumed by guilt that follows you all your life? In my case it would be doubt. Doubt of my relationship with Edward.

"Rose, I dream of being with him forever, but dreams and reality are two different things. Even before a conscious thought of me changing into a vampire, I knew I wanted Edward to change me. I will not put him in a position to do that, but I swear on my mortality the only person that would ever do that would be Edward." I told her. "Besides, Edward doesn't want to change me that much is obvious. I'll die someday, and nothing can be done." I finished dramatically.

"He does want you forever, but he doesn't want you to be consumed with guilt if you had a slip-up. We all have bloodlust, and it starts to eat away at us, making us crave a mortal's life to satiate ours, leaving them gone from the world. We can't hide who we are no matter what. We can never be human Bella. We are creations of evil, the predators of our world, and everyone else is prey" she told me. I understood all of that, but couldn't they see that I wanted to make the sacrifice? I didn't care; as long as I had Edward by my side I could face anything.

"It is good to have some insight though Rose. Thank you. For everything." I told her sincerely. She smiled.

"It was nice talking to you Bella. I just wanted you to know that you have seen both sides of our kind. We can never be certain of who we are, and you give up many things to be a vampire, but gain many as well. What it boils down to is what is more important to you? A chance to be normal, to grow old and have kids, or live in the shadows with the one you love. Just consider it." She said walking off to her room. I on the other hand went to Edward's piano and played around with it. By the time everyone was home, I had a song written.

"Welcome home." I told them, writing in the last notes of my song on the sheet music."

"Hey Bella." Edward said to me. "Do you want to go to the meadow?" he asked me. I eagerly nodded, and before I knew it, I was on his back, and flying out the window. We were in the meadow 2 seconds later, Edward laying me down on the damp grass gently, then seating himself beside me. He looked at me with a peculiar expression.

"So Rosalie was thinking about all that you talked about." He said.

"Yeah um maybe I was being a bit rash about that………..sorry." I said embarrassed. I should have known he would listen in though. He probably heard the whole conversation.

"It bothers me, that you think I don't want you around forever. I feel like I am being a horrible person, that I don't love you if I don't turn you. I feel guilty, so guilty Bella, you can't even comprehend." He said. I saw pain in his eyes, knowing this would not be an easy decision on anyone's part in this. I decided to put a bit of a stop to this.

"Edward" I said his name with authority. "I love you. I meant every word I said to Rose, but I don't want you to feel guilty for anything. For now, all we need is each other, and it's good enough for me for now." I told him. He captured my lips in a kiss, cold clashing with hot.

"Forever Isabella. I will love you forever"

A/N: Okay so……….. That sucked. I think this is my least favorite chapter of all. Next will definitely be a fast-forward to school. I have plans of fake restraining orders, hormone driven boys, and of course a lot of flirting with the Cullens. Hahaha 3 reviews please, or none if you wish. Peace!

-Victoria


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Excuse of the day why I haven't updated. I was not in tune with my story. My friend got me hooked on Naruto so yeah it's like a Twilight craze, which I do not own. Peace out home slices!

A/N pt 2: Oh p.s. I went back and changed Bella to being a sophomore at the beginning of the story. It just worked better. Sorry for confusion and such.

Chapter 19: School is a drag

3 MONTHS LATER……………………

Bella POV

I groaned at the sound of an alarm clock blaring. That could only mean one thing. Time for purgatory……..I mean school. I laid there next to my love, Edward. He smiled at me, and told me laughingly

"Alice is going to come up here and get you dressed you know."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY!" I asked. That was even worse than school itself. Knowing her she would dress me up 92 times. "Can't I pick something?" I asked him. All I wanted was to wear the new black shirt I got with roses all over it, and a pair of faded skinny jeans. I had accessories I wanted to wear, my mom's necklace and ring. Edward smirked.

"Ask Alice when she gets here which will be—''

"EDWARD OUT! BELLA YOU HAVE TO GET READY" The annoying pixie exclaimed.

"Alice" I whined. "I have an outfit picked out, please let me wear it." I told her. Her eyes glazed over for a second, and then a blinding smile broke out on her face.

"Perfect outfit Bella. I am so proud of you! You have the designer touch in you. Now go shower and get dressed, I still am going to do your make-up and hair." She finished shoving clothes in my hands, and toward the bathroom door. I stripped and stepped into the warmth of the shower. I thought about the last three months of my life, and how wonderful it had been. I had the best summer of my life, spending it with my family. I would miss leisurely playing piano with Edward, playing video games with Emmett, shopping with Alice (but not much), reading with Jasper, and talking with Rose. School was basically sentencing me to be away from my fun-loving family. I turned the water off, got dressed, and went to face Alice, who was holding a blow-dryer and curling iron.

Edward POV  
I went into my room, to grab clothes. I actually took my time, because knowing Alice, if it didn't match, she would probably make me change, cutting back on precious time e that could be spent with Bella. I love her so much. Bella is the one I have been waiting for all this time. I would miss being in the meadow with her, and just being ourselves. I cringed when I realized how her beauty would attract other men. That damn Mike Newton would be all over her. Fortunately, true to our word we filed a restraining order on him……….he didn't need to know it wasn't real. Carlisle had specifically told the school Bella was not to be in the same class as Newton, and who disobeys the word of the prestigious Dr. Cullen? Anyway, I had seen what Bella would look like in Alice's thoughts, and she was ravishing. All I had to do was wait for her.

Alice POV  
While Bella had been getting ready; I dressed quickly in a pale pink mini-dress, with black leggings and stilettos. I had grabbed my big bag of hair care and make-up and waited for Bella to come out. When she did, she looked at me in fear. Ha-ha that is kind of funny, since I knew she was not scared of the fact we were vampires, but that I wanted to do her hair. She sat down in the chair, ready to submit to what she called "women's torture to be beautiful".

"So Bella, you excited about school?" I asked her.

"No." she said, pouting slightly. I laughed.

"Neither am I. we've been through school like a million times. I just want to be with Jasper alone, in our room and—"

"Alice do NOT go into detail." She told me.

"Okay Bella." I said starting on her hair. With my vampire speed, it was blow-dried in seconds. I proceeded to curl it slightly, giving it a bit of a bounce. I worked in silence the rest of the time.

"You can look now."I told her proud of my work. She had a light blush on her cheeks, mascara, and some lip-gloss. I didn't want to mess with her natural beauty. She gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She turned around, and went to hug me, but stopped.

"I would hug you, but I don't want to mess it up." She told me. I squealed.

"You are my sister! EDWARD GET A LOOK AT BELLA." He came in and stopped. He ran up to give her a kiss, but I stopped him.

"Oh no you don't. I worked hard. You'll mess up her make-up." I told him.

"You look so beautiful." He told her, and she blushed. The two of them were crazy in love. Which reminds me…..I have to go find Jazzy.

Rose POV  
Great. Stuck in school for the billionth time. I hate being ogled at by ugly teenage geeks with perverted thoughts. I was Emmett's and Emmett's only. I looked at him trying to figure out something to wear that matched.

"Here Emmett. Wear this." I told him handing him a red t-shirt that showed off his muscles, and a pair of jeans.

"Thanks Rosie" he said, giving me a passionate kiss. God this is what I'll be missing at school. Stupid education system.

Emmett POV  
This school year will rock. You know why? WE HAVE A NEW SISTER! Yep Bells and I are tight man. She's my baby sister. Any man except for Edward tries to make a move, he will meet my fists. Oh and now Bella is here, I have to pull a prank on her for initiation. I think I'll replace her ginger ale with alcohol at lunch.

"EMMETT MCARTHY CULLEN YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Alice yelled. Apparently she saw my plan. Guess I'll have to skip pranking Bells. Oh I can do that to the teacher!

Jasper POV  
I didn't want to go to school. Stupid history teacher last year gave me detention on the last day of school, because I was passing notes with Alice. It's not my fault he wanted to read it out loud. Anyway, I just wanted to stay home, and stuff. The bright side is I'm a senior, so only 180 days of high school left.

*BONUS* Mary POV  
I cringed at the thought of not having my best friend when I go back to school. Guess I'll have to deal with Missy myself. God I hate that girl. I was alone in the house like always, since dad was traveling around the world. I dressed for school and hopped in the convertible. When I got there, all the preps and stuff were congregated to me.

"What does the Queen Bitch want know?" I asked, not in the mood.

"Stay away from the new guy. He will be mine." Missy said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." With that I got up out of my car and walked to the building schedule in hand. First period would be a snap, since it was English. On my way I ran into someone, and fell over bringing them with me.

"Oh Sorry." I said. Good thing I didn't wear the glasses this year. I looked up to see a guy across from me, and all I could think at the moment was W-O-W. He was gorgeous, light blue eyes you could get lost in, brown hair, almost black, and a drop-dead gorgeous smile. He must be the new guy.

"I apologize, I was not watching where I was going." He said offering a hand to help me up. I took it gladly. It was ice cold. I gasped at the contact.

"What's your name?" he asked me quietly, suddenly wary.

"Mary. And you?" I asked, seeing if I could get a reaction.

"Andrew, but you may call me Drew." He said. For the first time in my life, me Mary, queen of comebacks barely stuttered out one word.

"Vampire."

Bella POV  
I was anxious about school. Edward had assured me that Mike would not come near me, but it wasn't just that. Edward could always find someone better than me, and leave me. We pulled into the lot, and my family piled out of the Jeep. Edward and I had taken the Volvo to be alone. The rest of them looked like they had stepped off a run-way. People nearby were whispering, and Edward put an arm protectively around my waist. Gossip started going around.

"So it is true."

"That new girl is smokin'"

"Lucky girl got Edward"

"Cullens. Typically they make a big entrance."

Everyone made way for us as we went to pick up our schedules in the main office. An older lady with red hair stared long and hard at Edward. I felt him cringe next to me, which could only mean that the lady was thinking vulgar thoughts.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. My family and I are here to pick up our schedules." He said with a rustic 19th century sound. I felt like melting next to him, so I could only imagine the secretary's reaction. She nearly fell out of the seat.

"H-here you go d-dears. My name is M-Mrs. Cope. If you n-need anything l-let me know." She stuttered. I inwardly giggled. She handed us our sentences of the day to be tortured by numerous teachers. We walked out headed to first period.

"What do you have Edward?" I asked. I hoped all of our classes were together.

"Trigonometry, Biology, History, Gym, lunch, French, study hall, and English." He said.

"Me too!" Alice yelled excitedly. I looked at my schedule. Everything was exactly the same.

"Oh what a coincidence. My boyfriend and my sister have all the same classes as I do. Shocker." I said sarcastically. They laughed. We went our separate ways, Edward protectively holding me close to him, and Alice next to me, dejected. I smiled at her, trying to brighten her outlook. That didn't work to well. Trig is such a bore, and it didn't help being hounded by some girl Jessica, asking me how I scored Edward Cullen: Most unattainable guy of the school. It made me mad. Basically, up until lunch it was hell, and I thought it wouldn't get worse, but it always does. We sat at a table in the corner, for the family to be alone, when some blond came up to us.

"Hey Eddie." She said, trying to be seductive. I wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the scene. She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Hello Lauren." He said curtly. He turned to me, and mouthed the words "Help me". I giggled softly.

"So………….want to go out sometime Eddie?" she asked.

"No Lauren, I have a girlfriend, and I told you do NOT call me Eddie." He said frustrated.

"That piece of trash next to you is you Girlfriend?" she asked horrified.

"Yeah." I said, cutting in. "Got a problem with that, since you're so desperate to get a guy you wear those short skirts you call clothes, and barely covering tank-tops, which by the way, your bra is sticking out." I said. Missy was nothing compared to this girl. She looked at me with pure hate and jealousy.

"You think I'm bad? Look at yourself. The Cullens only took you in, because no one else wanted you." She said. It was too much.

"LAUREN LEAVE NOW! YOU HAVE NO PITY FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE LOST EVERYTHING! "Alice yelled. My whole family was seething; mad at Lauren for the way she regarded Edward and me. She flipped her hair, glared at us, and then walked away. When she was out of range, Emmett busted out laughing.

"NICE ONE SIS!" he exclaimed. "I've never seen Lauren so scared in my life!" Rose snickered too, and said

"Lauren had it coming. Didn't know you had it in you Bella." I smiled. The rest of the day bored me, until we got to English. English had always been my best subject. We had a nice teacher, Mr. Berty. He wanted to start with poetry.

"Class I want you to write a poem about your life when you were younger. Write about if you were happy, sad, anything goes. Good luck." He said. I stared blankly at the paper, and blindly began to write.

Come with me and you will see

All the horrors bestowed to me

A father who never gave a damn

A brother fighting for Uncle Sam

A mother in her grave

While I try to be brave

I never was loved

Always being pushed and shoved

A crack of a whip

And I see blood drip

I cry out for help from the pain

But all I hear is rain

No one gives a care

Because no one is aware

Of my abuse

I feel like I need a noose

To end this horrible life

So full of strife

Not a good happy go lucky poem, but he did say anything. I reflected on life, this poem bringing back unwanted memories. How many times at night I wanted to be dead, and not have to face the world. How when Max said he was joining the war. I thought about my family sitting next to me. Edward was—is-- such a big part of my life, but what have I done for him. I have an expiration date, he lives forever. I almost broke down in class. Max's voice sounded in my head.

"Get away. Go to La Push."

Edward POV  
Clearly, Bella had no trouble writing a poem. I on the other hand sat there like a fool, until I received inspiration.

The last time I cried

Was when my parents died.

A drunk driver to uncaring

Decided to be daring

He sped at a rate so fast

My parents to their breath last

The hospital had called

Saying they had been mauled

I broke down

Feeling like I wanted to drown

Sorrow was too much for me

I couldn't see

The last time I cried was when my parents died

Good enough. I saw Bella get up, and turn her poem in. She asked the teacher something I couldn't hear, and he nodded, willingly giving her a pass. He read over the poem she had written. He gasped lightly.

"Class we have an exceptional poet in here. I want to read her work

Come with me and you will see

All the horrors bestowed to me

A father who never gave a damn

A brother fighting for Uncle Sam

A mother in her grave

While I try to be brave

I never was loved

Always being pushed and shoved

A crack of a whip

And I see blood drip

I cry out for help from the pain

But all I hear is rain

No one gives a care

Because no one is aware

Of my abuse

I feel like I need a noose

To end this horrible life

So full of strife

Amazing isn't it?" he said when he had finished. Oh no, it talked of suicide. Alice gasped, and then looked at me with an unfathomable expression.

"Edward, s-she went to La Push. S-she j-jumped o-off the cliff." She said. In that one phrase, whatever little life I had was gone. I jumped up and ran out of the room, needing to pack. What was he point of living this dark life now? I needed escape to be with Bella always. No one can stop me, not Alice or the others. My mind is made up.

A/N: ohhhhhhhhhhh I am sooooooooo sorry, but cliff hangers are fun. Woohoo! I think I had the right poem. I hope I did. That is what this story was built on, to add suspense, and bring in other characters. I think they suck though, and Mike isn't in this chapter, because they have the restraining order! Anywho review home slices, and I will update ASAP. P.S. let me know if you want me to add Some of Mary's life in here too.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I do not own Twilight. Sorry for the wait, I had practice and have been sick and I was grounded cause I gots a D on a quiz in English. Hope the chapter clears things.

Chapter 20: Everything changes

Bella POV

I sat on the cliff awhile just thinking. Thinking what would have happened if mother had never died. Maybe Charlie would have loved me, and Max wouldn't have gone out in the war. Edward and I would have never met, but that would have been for the better. The water was surprisingly calm, seeing as it wasn't raining today, but it still wasn't sunny. I longed to be happy, to see sights that enticed me, and to make everyone else happy. I stood quickly, knowing my decision. I braced myself, and jumped off the cliff. The adrenaline rush was amazing, fear absent in my mind. I felt the cool water splash against me, refreshing me and washing away the horrors of my thinking. I felt reborn and clean. I swam to the shore line, but saw I was not alone. There was a man there, watching me as if I was an apparition. He stared me down as if I was in enemy territory, waiting for them to give me death. He was tall, dark-skinned, and had short black hair that looked as if he had cut it with a hunting knife. He approached me, and I shied away minutely.

"You do not belong here." He said ominously. I looked closer at him and noticed he could not be more than 16.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning on the "woman charm" Edward claimed I had. It apparently worked to an extent.

"Bloodsuckers are not allowed on our land." He said. I thought about that. He must be something more than human, if he thinks I am a vampire. This would not be easy.

"Me? I'm not a vampire. I live with vampires, and I date one. Perhaps you know of them?" I said in a rush. His gaze turned into one that showed a flicker of recognition.

"The Cullens? We heard they had a human. We did not believe, I'm sorry." He said in a rush. Me becoming human apparently earned points. Ha-ha. Great.

"Hmmm you seem to know a lot. What are you, like a werewolf or something? I always read vampires and werewolves are enemies." I said jokingly. He looked at me in shock.

"How'd you know?" he asked. I gaped at him, surprised I was right.

"It seemed logical. I look at facts." I told him. He looked.

"You're happy with them." He said as a statement.

"Yeah…….where is this going?" I asked confused now.

"Then why did you want to kill yourself?" he asked. I froze. Had I been that obvious? Alice had probably seen me…….had she told the werewolves to look for me?

"I feel like I am a constant burden. Being around other people mocking me and such doesn't help either." I said honestly.

"Let me drive you back, but call your bloodsuckers first. I'm not supposed to go there. We stay off their land, and they stay off ours." He said. I frowned at the word bloodsucker. I sighed.

"Fine I guess. I need to borrow your phone though. Mine is dead now, seeing as it just went in water." I said. I should have thought my plan through better. He fished one out of his pocket.

"Here"

"Thanks." I took the phone and dialed the number, as he led me to his car. It was beat up, but it had personality. I sat next to him, when Alice picked up.

"Who is this?" She stated coldly. I was shocked words could come from her mouth and sound like that.

"Alice? It's Bella." I told her.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" she yelled. I had to hold the phone from my ears.

"I had a lapse in thought. Listen don't kill Jacob. He is bringing me home. I know you hate werewolves, but he offered a ride, and I don't want you in trouble."

"Tell him hurry. We have a situation badly. Please Bella Please hurry." She said.

"We're driving now. Bye." I hung up.

"Floor it Jake. My family needs me."

Jacob POV  
The girl I found was so beautiful. Her long mahogany hair was wet, giving it a darker look, her brown eyes so warm and inviting, killer body………but she is dating the bloodsucker. I wish I could keep her here, and protect her, but she is intent on being with them, even with her insecurities. For a moment I thought I had imprinted, but realized the intensity wasn't there, and she felt like just another person…….a very very attractive person. I hit the gas at her command, and we were flying out of La Push. The ride was silent, except for a few occasional questions she asked herself. It was very endearing, except for the fact she was blaming herself for being stupid and worrying her family. We arrived at the house, and I saw the Cullens glaring at me from a window.

"Thanks Jake. I hope we meet again." She said, her voice calling to me, teasing.

"Me too. Bye Bella." I said, and drove out of there ASAP.

Alice POV  
Okay, so Bella decided to be stupid and jump off a cliff and Edward decided to go to Italy. Why do I have such a suicidal family? Yeah I always assumed Edward was a bit emo, but I expected more from Bella. I was mad at her, and was personally going to beat her into a pulp, but for now we had to focus. She ran up to the house in wet clothes, a strange expression on her face. It was calculating. She must have noticed not all of us were there.

"Where's Edward?" She asked me. The rest of the family had sat down.

"I can't explain at this moment, but Edward is in trouble, and you and I need to stop him. Here's a passport, and I have a suitcase. Let's go." I said dragging her. I looked over my shoulder to see the rest of my family stricken with sadness. They were afraid we would die if our mission wasn't successful.

"We'll be back." I said and we were off.

Edward POV  
My family had tried to convince me to stay. Tried in vain. Bella is the light in my world, and now I find I am losing myself. My path is gone. I didn't grab anything, except for my wallet and my passport. I ran out the door in record time, my eagerness for death keeping my drive up. Stewardesses tried to flirt with me, but I turned them down. Twelve hours later, and I was in Volterra city in Italy. I found the hide-out where the Volturi hid in their underground city of vampires. My family and I avoided them as much as possible, as they always try to recruit us for their cult. I ran in, and saw a human woman sitting at the reception desk. This was sick and twisted as they tried to seem human.

"I need to see Aro." I told her.

"Go down the giant door. They are in there." She said. I ran at vampire speed. There I saw many vampires, and the three leaders in their area, showing their authority.

"Edward! What a wonderful surprise!? What is your business? Do you wish to join us?" he asked eyes hopeful. His thoughts were interesting

"_Edward what a joy. Powerpowerpower maybe he brought the family, I don't see them." Aro _

"_I don't want to be here. Didyme –sigh-I miss you." Marcus _

"_I hate the Cullens. They are to powerful." Caius _

"Gentlemen I come with one request and one alone." I said, ready to face my fate.

"And what might that be?" Aro asked.

"I wish to die."

A/N: You are going to hate me. I was going to write this all as one chapter like with the next chapter, but I didn't want to overwhelm you. I am sorry for the lack of updates, but reasons are listed. Not that they are an excuse lol. Anyway please review, but I need to go, because my hands are cramping and bright red right now. REVIEW! PEACE!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! HAPPY SUICIDE DAY! Don't own Twilight

Bella POV  
We had hurried to the airport at the speed of light. Alice was bouncing in apprehension, and when we bought tickets, I was surprised it was out of the country. We had to go to Italy, but why? She dragged me through the airport, not bothering with anyone or anything getting in our way. Part of that was she bribed anyone who tried. We had taken our seat and had 20 minutes before the plane took off. Alice's eyes were glazed over, her gift kicking in. She kept staring.

"Alice? Alice?" I asked shaking her gently. She instantly snapped back, her tawny eyes refocusing.

"I'm still mad." She said to me angrily, turning to face the window. The pilot came on.

"We are now leaving for Italy. Please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for riding with southwest airlines." He said in a perky voice, oblivious to Alice and my strained conversation.

"Alice we can't fix what happened if you don't tell me what happened." I told her. She sighed.

"You're right. I shouldn't completely blame you. It was partially my fault." She said. I frowned.

"I highly doubt that. Now spill." I said.

"Do you know about the Volturi?" she asked.

"They sound vaguely familiar. Aren't they vampire rulers?" I asked.

"Yes, power crazy royal vampires. They run our world. Well…………they are also law-makers." She said a peculiar expression on her pixie-like face.

"What's that have to do with anything?" I asked genuinely confused. One minute we talk about police, and I still don't know what happened. Her conversation changes were giving me whiplash.

"Bella, when you jumped off the cliff, Edward saw my vision in my head. When I saw it, you never came back up. The problem is Jacob is a werewolf, and I can't see them. You disappeared." She said quietly, and angrily. I was starting to get it sort of……….not really.

"What does my brain lapse have to do with any of this?" I asked.

"He thought you were dead, so packed up his emo self, and went to Volterra to ask to die."

"He did WHAT!?" I yelled, forgetting where I was. I quieted down in embarrassment. "Why would he do that?" I asked in a subdued whisper.

"He wants to be with you always, even death. I got a vision. They won't kill him, but he wants death badly. The Volturi—specifically Aro, Caius, and Marcus—don't want to offend Carlisle. They go way back. They've told him no, and we just have to hope he does something theatrically stupid. He wants to be sure that he will receive death." She said, before slipping into another vision. I, tired from my big jump, fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After a few hours of uninterrupted sleep, Alice woke me up.

"Good news. He chose something dramatic. He is going to wait until noon to step in the sun. He plans to step out in the crowded clock tower. We get off the plane in 5 minutes. Are you opposed to auto theft?" she asked.

"Not really. What do I have to do?" I asked.

"When I get the car, you need to hop in. When I tell you get out, jump, and run as fast as you can. Edward has to see you." She said.

"What if we fail?" I asked. She frowned.

"I get killed for being an accomplice, and you just become dinner." She said.

"PASSENGERS WE ARE NOW LANDED. THANKS FOR RIDING WITH SOUTHWEST AIRLINES." The annoying pilot said. Alice dragged me up, and ran. She left me in the lobby for a few moments, but a few seconds later, a canary yellow Porsche zoomed in, the door swinging open.

"Get in Bella, we don't have much time." Alice yelled. Stunned, I mechanically moved to get in the car. I buckled my seatbelt, and shut my eyes for the wild ride. 20 minutes later, we were driving in a square. A guard pulled us over.

"Madame, this is for tours only you cannot enter." He said. Alice reached out. I have to admit I was scared, since the sun was shining. It was then I noticed she was wearing gloves to hide her incandescent skin.

"Private tour. Keep the change." She said. He waved us the go ahead. She pulled a little farther up.

"Alright Bella. Run towards the tower. GO!" she exclaimed. I jumped out and began running.

Edward POV

Hidden in the shadows, I waited. My shirt was lying discarded at my feet, exposing my pale skin that would soon be sparkling like diamonds. Noon would be striking soon. I was waiting to join Bella, as I could never leave her if my life depended on it. I glanced at the clock. 11:59. one more minute. I could hear her voice, calling my name, and I could hear the thoughts of the Volturi, wondering about my mental stability. I closed my eyes, ready to step forward—

And something slammed into me. I opened my eyes to see a wet, beautiful Bella. She was right here with me, and I hadn't felt pain in death. Only pure joy.

"Amazing "I mused to myself. "Carlisle was right." Maybe we did have souls. I had no idea where we would go from here, but as long as Bella was by my side I could face anything.

"Edward" she said, fear evident in her voice. What for? "You have to get back in the shadows. Please move." She said, threatening to burst into tears. I brushed my hand across her delicate cheek. It was just as soft, even in death. She was pushing on me, but I stood there, with her in my arms. The clock was tolling in the background.

"Death that hath sucked the honey of thy breath hath had no power yet upon thy beauty." I said quoting from her favorite movie. "You smell the same as before. So maybe I am in Hell. I don't care. I'll take it." I said to her. She squirmed in my arms.

"Edward please get back in the shadows the Volturi—"she said. I thought for a moment, and then heard them.

"_I smell a human. I wonder if we get to eat her. "_

"_I am so hungry. I want a snack." _

Those thoughts filled my head, and I spun around, putting myself in front of Bella to protect her. They rounded the corner, their cloaks black as their hearts.

"Hello gentlemen." I said, faking pleasantry. "I won't be requiring your services today after all. Send my greetings to Aro, Marcus, and Caius." I said. Bella was shaking in fear behind me, because it's not very comforting to see 2 vampires who are not vegetarian, and we might not make it out alive.

"You should tell them yourself, and the crime that has been committed." He said.

"What crime? Surely not revealing myself. I did not step in the sun, and I only revealed myself to Bella after I saved her from a rogue vampire." I said, covering the basics. They frowned.

"_Aro specifically wanted them to come."_ Felix thought. Demetri however was thinking of ways to seduce Bella, and then drink her blood. Disturbing.

"We have rules to obey." Felix said, looking over my shoulder at Bella. We all heard the hammering of her heart, the sound of my soul. "Aro will be disappointed." Demetri added. He was still thinking of Bella. They were trying to back us up in the alley to avoid causing a scene, but I held my ground.

"Let's behave. Ladies are present." My sister's voice called out. She walked over to Bella and me, looking a bit childish. She was concentrating on the future.

"I can't get a clear read. Sorry Edward." She thought. Felix and Demetri were becoming skittish, since families were gathering to see the weird men and women arguing in the alley.

"Be reasonable Cullen." Demetri said.

"I am. We'll leave now, and no one will look bad." I said.

"Let's at least discuss this." Felix implored. I almost laughed. I would not risk Bella's safety. More people gathered, fearful of the way I held myself in front of Bella.

"No." I said.

"Enough." A tinkling voice said. The tiny vampires came behind us.

"_Lovely. A human. I could use a bite."_ She thought. _"Too bad for her I play with my food." _

"Jane," I sighed, defeated. I knew Jane's gift was an illusion, but would it affect Bella? My sister was impassive.

"Follow me." Jane said. Felix waved us ahead, smirking. Alice walked in front of Bella and me, as I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist.

"You scared me." I murmured to her. She frowned.

"It's all my fault." She said, trying to pull away. She cast her head down in shame. I didn't need my gift to know what she was thinking. I pulled her closer.

"We all played a bad part in it. I should not have been brash." I told her.

"And I shouldn't have mentioned the vision, and I should have blocked my mind.' Alice said.

"You're the least guilty person." Bella said. "I shouldn't have jumped, and now I started a chain reaction. Don't deny it." She said. "I want to wallow in misery." She pulled away this time, walking a bit ahead. I could have caught up easily, but Alice pulled me back.

"She needs to clear her head. That's the reason she jumped. Also, don't be hard on Jacob Black. He saved her. That's why I thought she was dead." Alice said. I growled.

"Great now I owe him." I said loudly. Bella looked back, a look of pure hurt on her face. That didn't come out right. I can never say what I want when she's around. She clouds my brain. She walked next to Felix now, and Demetri came up on her other side.

"You know I always wanted to kiss a human." Demetri said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sorry, but I am in love with someone." She said. We neared the hole I had entered before. Felix jumped in. Demetri pushed Bella towards the hole.

"Jump. Felix will catch you." He said, but gave her no chance, since he pushed her in.

"What the Hell was that for?!" I exclaimed.

"She just needs a push. Your turn Cullen." He said. I sighed and jumped in, landing perfectly. I saw Bella standing by Felix. I walked over as everyone else jumped in. We walked down the little path, Bella shivering. Demetri, surprisingly, put his cloak around Bella. She was scared, but was trying to hide it. We went to the gate entering the Volturi's kingdom, ready to face our fate.

Alice POV  
My brother can be an idiot. No he can be a jackass. He needs to control what he says around Bella. She thinks she's a burden, because of the disdainful way he said that now he owed the dog. She wouldn't even look his way after that. I walked, fuming at their antics, as we walked in the hallway. Felix and Demetri were looking suggestively at my sister, and I saw them pursuing after her when she would be a vampire. They were the most perverted, freaky vampires in existence. The human secretary, Gianna, smiled at us politely. We continued walking, passing Jane's twin, Alec.

"Welcome Edward. You seem better. "He said to my brother.

"Slightly." He replied frowning. I could only assume it was Alec's thoughts annoying him.

"And she caused all the trouble?" he asked pointing at Bella.

"Called her!" Felix and Demetri said at the same time. Edward growled, shutting them up quickly. They egged him on, but Bella grabbed his arm.

"Edward leave it, it's not worth it." She said. He immediately relaxed at her caress, smiling.

"To me it is." He said.

"Don't start anything. We'll be in enough trouble when we get home. Do you want to be in more with the Volturi?" she asked him.

"No." he sighed.

"If you get out." Felix smirked. Edward growled again. We came to an antechamber, which opened into a brighter room, windows letting in the sun, and the only furniture was wooden chairs. Many vampires were just walking around. Aro saw us, and became ecstatic at once.

"Jane you're back!" he was eerie as he was old. He looked scary, and his over-excitement put up a red flag. Bella was studying him, looking lost in a deep thought. No visions were making themselves known to me, and it really bothered me.

"Jane you are a comfort to me." He said, and kissed her lightly. That was not something I wanted to see.

"Yes, and I brought the 2 females." She said smiling. Her smile was threatening, but she wasn't using her torturing power yet.

"Ah young Alice, and human Bella! What a delight!" he said. "What a wonderful surprise. This is thrilling! Felix, fetch my brothers, they will not want to miss this."

Marcus POV

It was times like these I sat in my room at the ancient desk, and looked at the portrait of Didyme and me. It was my most valuable possession. She was my other half, and now she was gone. Dead. I hoped she was happy, for I never could be as long as I was here. I sighed, looking through my vast collection of books. Nothing intrigued me. My thoughts were interrupted when Felix entered.

"They brought Edward back, but we also have his sister Alice, and his human Bella. Care to join?" he asked. I sighed. I tend to do that a lot.

"That would be fine, I said, making my way to the throne room, seeing my brother Aro with a huge smile on his face. I looked past him to the Cullen boy, anxiousness evident on his face. His sister was frowning as if she was greatly troubled, and his human was by his side, smelling delicious. I saw the intensity of their relationship, it being as strong as mine with Didyme. My other brother, Caius, came in, a sour look on his face. He must have been trying to sleep again, the stupid fool.

"Marcus, Caius look! Bella's alive and well and Alice is here! Isn't it wonderful?" he asked, his milky red eyes sparkling. I sighed. Living with Aro for a millennium is a little too much enthusiasm for me to handle. Caius's scowl deepened.

"Tell us what happened!" my brother exclaimed. Aro looked over to me, and I walked up, touching his hand. He frowned at my thoughts, but a look of curiosity came across. The Cullen boy snorted, and his sister looked confused. The human studied our interaction. Her expression appeared that she knew.

"That was interesting." Aro said, as he saw the strength of Cullen's and human's relationship. I drifted back to my seat, looking at Caius. Lilianna and Chrisara sat next to Caius.

"Amazing." My brother said. "Absolutely amazing." He said. Yep okay Aro whatever you say. The Cullen boy explained my gift to his sister. Aro explained to them I am not surprised easily. It's not that, I just don't want to be here. My expression was unmoving.

"How can you stand it? Her blood is singing, surely she is your la tua cantante! What a waste." My brother said. I caught Caius smirk for a second.

"It's more of an expensive price. I love her." The boy said. It went farther than that, for he would die for the mortal to keep her safe. If only I could have done that for Didyme.

"I miss Carlisle. I did not think I would see the day he would be bested in self-control, but you put him to shame, and you are more……..hotheaded shall we say." He said. "I'm gratified as his success." Aro said to himself. More like jealous. "I am happy at his success; I don't care if I was wrong." He added. "Your restraint however I didn't know you could put yourself through such pain, if I hadn't seen it I would not understand it. Just remembering the way she appeals makes me thirsty." The boy tensed. Aro quickly reassured him. He then asked Bella to see if she was immune to his gift. I could tell Aro was curious about this human, and I wanted to see if this was true. She looked frightened, like a lamb led to slaughter. Cullen nodded to her to encourage her, but he was as anxious as she was. His sister kept a poker face, resembling mine. The mortal trembled as she extended her hand. Aro lost all confidence in her touch, turning to incredulity.

"Interesting………do other gifts work on her…..Jane?" he called. The mortal's face was confused, and the Cullen boy snarled, throwing himself in front of his lover, as she smiled. He fell to the floor in a temporary pain. The mortal's face lost all color, fear in her face. The boy's sister was next to his side, telling the human he was fine. Jane smiled at her next, and nothing happened. Jane's expression turned black. This human was truly fascinating. She is one of a kind, like Didyme. I sighed. Aro laughed at little Jane's expression.

"What to do with you now?" Aro sighed. The "guilty" all stiffened the human trembling. Cullen pulled her close to him, shielding her.

"Would you like to join our family Edward?" he asked. He had been hoping for Edward to change his mind since he had come asking for death.

"No…….Thank……..You." he said

"Alice?" He asked, still hopeful.

"No thank you Aro." She said her face tight.

"And Bella?" he asked.

"What?" my brother Caius hissed, a look of venom on his face.

"Think of the possibilities! She already is immune, I would love to see her as a vampire." I was a bit shocked at my brother's desire for this human in our "family".

"What are you talking about?" The Cullen boy asked anger evident on his face. "Bella isn't becoming a vampire."

"Oh but she has to. If she ever told anyone………you would have to kill her, and I doubt you could do that. You must make her immortal, or you all die." Aro said. I looked at the couple, seeing the display of emotions on their faces. He was torn, and she was saddened. His sister walked up to Aro, extending her hands. He smiled in awe at what he saw.

"That was amazing. To see things you've seen……..absolutely amazing."

"That one will happen though." She said a frown on her face.

"Of course. You may leave now." He said.

"Why? They have broken the rules." Caius said his face in his signature scowl.

"Think of it this way. They don't join us today, but one day they will." Aro said.

"Leave now please. We want you to leave ASAP. They are having a festival for Marcus over there, and we don't want it ruined." He said, pointing at me. The Cullen boy grabbed his human, and started to walk away with his sister. I desired to leave the walls of the confining castle too, but as long as Reneta is here, I am trapped, and nothing I say or do will change that.

A/N: So I don't know what's up with the end of the story. I didn't like how this chapter turned out, since I used so much text from New Moon, and it was randomly thrown together. I hope for it to be more definite in the future. Oh yeah I also forgot. You know how I said way back when the story will end in a winter setting? Well I decided I wanted to make a sequel, since sadly I am too lazy to write. It is awesome, and this chapter is a key for sequel. If you don't want to review that's fine, but if you want to write a review how stupid this chapter is, fine by me.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey Kisseso.O is this uber (lol you are right that is a funny word) soon enough? Oh and for ty101, I am adding Mary's POV at the beginning. I don't own Twilight, but I own the uber (lol love that word!) awesomeness of Mary!

Chapter 22: Voting

Mary POV

At my declaration, he ran. Not at vampire speed, but as human as possible. I think I may have scared him by knowing the truth. Missy, of course, noticed our little run in, and planned to confront me ASAP.

"Didn't I warn you?" She said in that horrible nasally voice. "Stay away from the new guy? Are you deaf or stupid?" she asked, her little preppettes standing by her side, crowding me in the hallway.

"Yeah, but a slut like you should stay with a player like Nick." I said, frowning at her. She was frothing at the mouth.

"Leave him out of this! You're jealous I can get a man and you can't." she said, smiling at her "smartness"

"Why would I be jealous of the slut who throws herself at every guy? Get a life, get your act together, and GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" I yelled, and turned on my heel to run to first period. The teacher there was talking to—you guessed it—Drew. It's like he's stalking me. I rushed passed him, and headed to my seat in the back. I was the lucky one you sat by herself…snap. .self. Not cool. That meant he would have to sit with me. I had no wish to talk to him.

"Ah Mr. Salvatore. (A/N: Anyone know where I got the last name? it's important.) You can sit in the back with Miss Rhoades." He said. Drew looked right at me with shock, but to my delight, curiosity. He took the seat beside me, sitting in perfect posture, and I took the time to truly admire him. He had a perfect body, and those eyes I saw before, the light blue I loved were filled with such intensity and light, I felt like putty in my seat, ready to turn to mush. His hair was thick brown, making me want to tangle my fingers in it—no I can't. I don't know him and I want him so much already? He must have a superior power. I saw him writing, and looked curiously, when he thrust a note in my hands. His calligraphy was impressive

_How did you know I was a vampire? No mortal ever guessed it, so why did you? _

_**I am half-vampire, all female, and can totally kick butt. Plus, the pale skin gave it away. You're half-vampire too aren't you? I mean you don't have gold or red eyes. **_I wrote back. He smiled.

_Yeah, I am. It's been so hard, learning to adapt and never truly fitting in with humans or vampires. That doesn't give you leeway though. You smell delicious, and even though my instincts aren't that keen, I still desire the mortal blood flowing through your veins. _He wrote, a small frown gracing his features. I frowned at him.

_**It's romantic, sort of like my best friend Bella. She is dating the vampire Edward. Do you know them? They raised me when my father was kidnapped. He travels a lot, but thanks to them, he is safe. Anyway what about you? What's your story? **_I asked. He was not getting off with just knowing my story. He let out a short exasperated breath of air.

_I was born 50 years ago. I am stuck in an 18 year olds body. Not that I object. I love being half-vampire. My parent, more specifically dad, didn't want me, seeing me as an abomination that destroyed my mother. I saw her picture. I have her eyes exactly. Her eyes, however, seemed to draw me in, lulling me and giving me comfort I never knew. I roam around a lot, hoping to run into someone I can relate to. I just want belonging and—_the note was taken abruptly. I was horrified it was the teacher, but it was Drew. He hid it as the teacher made his way back.

"Mr. Salvatore, do you want to share something?" he asked. Our teacher was a pervert. There was no other term for him though the words balding, old creepy and bug-eyed come to mind. He is at least 60 years old, and has never been married. His gray hair was worn down, and he always wore the same monotonous expression. Someone tried to punch him? He would frown. Someone tried to commit suicide? Frown. Missy beating the crap out of Ronald? You guessed it! FROWN!! He shows no emotion.

"No sir." He said quickly, a little too quickly to human ears. The teacher frowned, and took a long look at me before leaving. Drew shuddered.

"Do you read minds?" I murmured. He smiled.

"I can absorb other vampire's powers. I have a lot of powers. What's your forte?" he asked me.

"My venom heals instead of burning you, and I can ram people into walls using my mind, sort of like a force field." I told him.

"You know, you seem so different from other people I met I feel—"and suddenly he kissed me. I was shocked, and I was rigid at first, but I relaxed in his touch, his cold hand caressing my hair softly, and that's when the fairytale ended.

"YOU BITCH! I TOLD YOU STAY AWAY!" I heard Missy yell. Drew had pulled away, and tears had started to form. He didn't really want to kiss me; he just wanted to get Missy off his back. I ran out of there quickly, before everyone could see Mary, the girl who spoke her mind, show weakness. I was sure I heard Drew calling me, but it could always be in my mind. I ran to my car, and took off; going to the one place I felt comfort. My mother's grave.

Drew POV

Well I messed that up big-time. Lovely. The one girl who is different than others who speaks her mind and isn't afraid to stand up for herself hates me now. I had reduced her to tears and humiliated her in front of her class. I read in her mind about the hurt and rejection she felt, but the only clue I got was that she was headed to her mother's grave. I groaned, wishing to hold her in my arms. Her hair was black as night, and you could barely tell it was dyed. Her violet eyes showed fierceness, yet happiness and love at the same time. She was like a lioness. I had driven out of the school parking lot to follow her scent, hoping I could catch her and make this right.

Mary POV  
I sat on the cool ground next to the marble stone. Her name was there, and the day she was born and the day she died. I had never known her, but father always told me about her loveliness, how her green eyes sparkled wide and innocent like. How her short brown hair framed her face, blond streaks easily visible in the sun. How her smile even would be as bright as the sun, and ever in the worst situations she could be happy.

"Hey mum its Mary." I said, talking to the grave. I didn't expect an answer. "I miss you mom. I wish you were here. I am so sad all the time, because dad is never around, and you are gone, and Bella lives with the Cullens. I feel all alone, like the whole world is against me. I just want to belong. Anyway, so I met a guy, and I felt like I never did before, like I was whole, and there was a spark. He must not have felt it though, because he was just using me to get rid of Missy. I just………I want to belong so desperate. I—"I was cut off.

"You aren't alone." A voice said behind me, 2 arms wrapping around me. Irecognized that voice, and it brought tears to my eyes. I turned to him, in my awkward position, since I was sitting, and he was kneeling behind me.

"You don't have to pretend. I get it. You just wanted space from Missy. I should have known and—"And that was the second kiss he stole from me, but no one saw us this time.

Bella POV

The plane ride was boring. I didn't want to be there, so I decided to sleep it off. Edward, being very rich, got us first class seats, and we were alone. As I slept, I dreamed that I was racing to save Edward, but when I got to him, he was in the sun, shining like a beacon on the streets of Italy. I saw red-eyed fiends tackle him to the ground and rip him apart, killing him on spot. I woke up screaming, and Edward wrapped his arms around me. I was shaking so hard, and I had the strangest feeling. I felt like I missed something. What had I missed? Then it hit me. What did the Volturi eat?

"Edward?" I asked like a frightened child. He looked at me, his eyes black, sucking me in. I was mesmerized by them, and the intensity of conflicting emotions were amazing. He could hold love and anger in those eyes, and they could be still as beautiful, shining softly like an onyx gem.

"Yes Love?" he asked me. He looked worried about me, and I had been trying to hold in my real fright.

"What do the Volturi…..eat?" I asked him. He frowned in disapproval.

"They bring their food out of the city. The irony is Volterra is safest from vampire attacks, while all the vampires live beneath the ancient city." He said. I frowned. The idea of vampires eating humans was still horrifying to me, and I understand slip-ups, but to take a person's life…….it was different than animals. Humans had lives, family and children. Animals did too, but it was just a totally different way of life.

"You don't have to worry. You won't have to become a vampire, since they didn't understand Alice's gift is subjective to change. We can hide you too, because you remember Demetri?" he asked me. I had to repress a shudder. There was something off about him, like I looked like a possession to him.

"How could I forget?" I asked. He smiled the tiniest smile ever.

"He catches the………Flavor of someone's mind. After Aro's test and the fact I can't read your mind makes it highly unlikely they will find you. Alice will see them coming, and we will hide you." He said a tad of satisfaction in his voice. I frowned.

"I can't make the decision alone Edward, and neither can you. I will have a vote." I said determined and a bit smug feeling.

"And what." He asked, an emotion brewing beneath the calm façade, "might that vote be for?"

"My mortality. I am putting it to a vote. This includes your whole family. They need to be a part of this too." I thought for a moment.

"Edward, how long have we been gone?" I asked him somewhat randomly.

"Just 3 days. Why?" he asked.

"Did anyone tell the family that we're okay?" I asked him warily.

"Yes Alice called them." He said suspiciously.

"Did anyone tell Mary……?" I asked, trailing off.

"No…… Why?"

"She tends to be mad when she's out of the loop. Just pray went we get home, she's still in Cedar Mills, and won't kick our asses." I said. Last time I didn't pick up the phone, she drove to Charlie's house, and pulled me out of there forcefully. It wasn't fun.

"……….Damn."

Mary POV

We drove in my car, listening to the radio, and holding hands. I was smiling so wide I thought my face would crack.

"Can I tell my friend Bella? She thinks I am mortal, I'll tell her you're mortal too. You can pass for one." I told him while looking at his Blue eyes. He smiled.

"Sure, you can even call now." He said. I fished my phone out of my pocket, and dialed.

Ring……………….ring…………………..ring………………..ring………..no answer.

"She hasn't picked up in three days………..oh no! What if she's changing? BELLA! We have to go see. What if she did something stupid and reckless though and………oh god I can't even say it!" I said, scrambling around, and flooring the brakes. We were flying to Forks, faster than you can say……….well just pick a random word, and I'm sure we'll beat it.

Bella POV

We got back to the house in a little under 20 minutes. It was all fine until I saw a familiar convertible…….yep. Mary had come to yell. I probably should have thought things through before I jumped. We walked in the front door, Edward holding me around the waist, and Alice behind me. Edward attempted to shut the door quietly so we could sneak in, but a family member must have ratted us out, because sure enough, she was there screaming.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID! WHY WOULD YOU JUMP OFF A CLIFFE!!!!! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED, ESPECIALLY BECAUSE NONE OF US HAD A WAY TO COMMUNICATE WITH YOU!!!!! AND YOU!" she said, now directing her anger to Edward, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR FAMILY! IF BELLA WOULD HAVE DIED, SHE WOULD HAVE WANTED YOU TO LIVE! WH YWOULD YOU TRY TO KILL YOURSELF TOO? HUH? NOT THE BRIGHTEST CRAYONS IN THE CRAYON BOX, THAT'S FOR SURE." She said, then took a deep breath. I swear Mary has lungs of steel or something. Not caring how mad she was, I ran up and hugged her.

"I missed you." I said. Shocked, she hugged me back.

"How could you try to kill yourself? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" I sighed. So much for getting somewhere. I looked over her shoulder, and saw a guy in the background. He was handsome yes, and I wondered why he was here.

"Is that your man?" I asked when she let go. She smiled.

"Bella this is Drew. Drew this is Bella." She said, her face glowing with happiness. Drew extended his hand to me, and I shook it enthusiastically.

"Pleasure to meet you. Mary has told me a lot about you." He said.

"I don't know anything about you sadly." I said.

"You would know if your phone wasn't shot." Mary muttered under her breath. I sighed.

"You aren't going to let me live it down are you?" I asked her.

"No." she answered. Everyone laughed.

"Well I would do the yelling, but Mary covered that." Carlisle said. He hugged Edward and me.

"Don't try that again." He warned.

"We won't." I assured him.

"Can we go to the dining room? Mary I want to talk to my family alone, so can you wait here?" I asked her sweetly. She smiled.

"Of course. Drew, let's sit on the couch and wait." She said, leading her boyfriend away. We walked to the dining room, which was never used in this house. The irony of vampires.

"As I am sure you all know, I was told that I would have to become a vampire. The Volturi think I would tell, and for their safety and yours, that is why I must become a vampire. Edward has an alternative of me hiding when they came, because he is so sure that I wouldn't be traceable. I want to involve you in the decision, because there is no reason to put you in danger over something as stupid as this. I have made my choice, but I need help. So you can vote for my mortality, or you can vote for my immortality. I'll start with Alice." I said looking at her.

"Uh heck yeah! I'll be able to take you shopping without worrying about letting you rest and eat!" she said happily. I grimaced, but was secretly thrilled. No more sore feet, and being a newborn I would have to wait first.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes. You are my sister. I'll be able to hug you without worrying about killing you." He said. I cracked a smile.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Do you even have to ask? HELL YEAH! I CAN'T WAIT TO WRESTLE YOU!" he yelled. Jasper smacked his head.

"Shut up you dolt. Mary and Drew are in the other room." He said. Emmett frowned.

"Oh yeah…………" he finished. I laughed at my teddy-bear brother.

"Rose?" I asked. I figured what her vote would be, but I wanted to know.

"As much as I love you Bella, I can't stand by and watch you throw you're human life away for us. No." she said. I passed on, unmoved. She had good reasons for the way she acts.

"Esme?"

"Yes of course Bella. You are my daughter." She told me in her soft motherly tone.

"Thanks mum. Carlisle?"

"Edward do not give me that look! It's the only right way left. She has chosen and is okay with it. Why can't you be?" he said. Edward frowned heavily.

"But we don't have souls. I can't let her sell hers." He said, a heartbreaking expression on his face. His eyes would be filled with tears now if he was human.

"You have to trust her judgment and ours Edward." He said. Edward sighed.

"I have no choice, for the majority rules, but I want you to know Bella, I am too selfish to let you go. I would have said no a moment ago, but now I have to say yes." He said, and then he kissed me. All was well.

A/N: so that turned out weird. I kind of like it though. Anyone who makes the connection with the name Salvatore………kudos to you, and don't tell anyone. It's a secret so……..shh. I hope to finish this story soon, so here's what I want in, and see if you agree. Definitely a birthday scene, since I have ideas for that, but no Mary there, since Bella is in the dark about her true identity. Another Mary/Drew scene, and the closing scene which is top secret. So let me know if that sounds good. When I finish this story there will be a sequel. Anyway, sorry I don't update much. I get in trouble a lot. So 3 reviews please, and I hoped you liked the chapter. PEACE 


	23. Chapter 23

A/n: I don't own Twilight. Sorry for the wait, I had a paper to write and our wacky choreographer decided to schedule my practices 5-8 so when I was done, I didn't have time to write. This chapter skips from a Bella/Rose bonding moment, and then it will skip to Bella's Birthday. (This was in September.) Oh and my next chapters won't have swearing, since I gave it up for lent. Short chapter.

Chapter 23: Birthday Blues

Rose POV

After Mary and Drew left, I stormed up to my room. I went in numb, and sat there, becoming angry. I was so sure that Edward would have stayed true to his side, but he caved. I felt betrayed, hurt and I was livid. I didn't want to talk to anyone, for the fact my little display looked like I didn't want Bella in the family. I was sure she wouldn't want to talk to me anymore. I hoped she would. A knock brought me out of my reverie. I sighed.

"I don't want to talk." I said, looking to see the mysterious knocker. It was Bella. She stood there, concern coloring her features.

"I'll just leave—"she had started to say, but I interrupted.

"No wait." She came over and sat next to me. She sighed.

"We need to talk Rose. I'm not mad about what happened. "She said. I looked at her.

"How can you say that? I practically betrayed you, and seemed like I don't care. I'm surprised you don't hate me." I told her honestly. She frowned.

"Rose we're sisters. I don't expect us to agree on everything. I' glad you were honest though. I care that you said that, but in a different way." She said. I thought on that. 'We are sisters…………..' she was right. There was no denying that she belonged here, with our family. In theory she had saved us all. She saved Edward from the way he felt, making us happy to see him happy. She was the missing link. I smiled.

"Thanks Bella. It means a lot to me that you consider me a sister. You're just what our family needed." I whispered, and hugged her. She was shocked, but hugged me back. I sat there a minute. Time was flying by us.

"When will you become…..one of us?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Next summer. I want to get through school." Mentally I was frowning. Her last human birthday would be coming up. I was so lost in thought, that I almost missed the last part.

"Although Alice said he had plans………..I don't know what they are though." She said frustrated. I laughed at her kitten anger.

"Probably your birthday. It will be your last human one right?" I asked her.

"Yep. I'll be 18 forever." She said.

"What do you want?" I asked her. She frowned.

"I don't want anything. You have all done enough for me." She said.

"Well you do need a new cell phone. Your other one is shot." I pointed out.

"Shoot. You know what? Just get me a tracfone. They work." She said, full of indignity. I bust out laughing.

"What is so funny?" she demanded, making me laugh harder.

"Your ha-ha anger ha-ha like a kitten." I forced out between giggles. She smiled.

"Of course. I should go, Edward is probably missing me." She said, standing up.

"I'll go down too."

BELLA'S BIRTHDAY XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

I was mad at them all. I told them not to buy me anything, so what do they do? Throw me a party. Although, it was just the family, no one from school. We were in the living room, me sitting on Edward's lap in the love seat, Emmett and Rose on the couch making out, Alice and Jasper seated on the floor holding hands, and Carlisle and Esme standing by the piano. I frowned at the gifts sitting next to me, wrapped up innocently, but probably having something expensive. I sighed.

"Bella, just get over it. It'll be fine." Edward told me. He handed me a largo box wrapped in blue paper with black accents.

"Alice?" I guessed

"And Jasper." She said. I smiled and looked at my calm brother.

"Bet you don't know what it is." I teased him.

"No clue. I just put my name on the box." He said. I sighed, ripping the delicate paper carefully. Inside there was………you guessed it. CLOTHES!!!!!!!! I don't want more clothes, but then I looked at them, and was excited. Alice had bought me 2 pairs of jeans, a deep blue hoodie with purple flowers on the side, and a purple tank-top to where under it.

"I actually will wear these." I told her. She laughed.

"You and your jeans. It's like trying to get Edward to listen to rock music." She said. We all laughed at her joke.

"Oh oh Bella open Rosie's and mine!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett yelled. He ran up, handing me a small box.

"I helped picked it out, Rosie actually let me help." He said, and then received a whack on the head. I opened the paper, seeing a box. I groaned.

"Rose you didn't!" I said.

"Yes I did." She said smiling smugly. I sighed, turning the box over. It was a new cell phone. Some kind of slider phone.

"I knew you'd want something simple, but we wanted you to have music too, so we got you this. It's a LG shine." Emmett told me.

"Don't worry love, I downloaded the music." Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Alright I get to pick my poison. I'll take Edward's first. His might not be as expensive." I said. I took the small box from him. It was wrapped in silver paper, with a blue bow on it. I slid my finger under the tape, but I ended up slicing it.

"Shoot." I muttered. A bright red dot started to form on my finger. Then everything happened at once. Edward yelled, and Jasper lunged at us. Edward tried to get us out of the way, but Jasper ended up grabbing my wrist. The family was trying to find a place to jump in without hurting me in the process. Jasper's teeth bared, and he suddenly bit my wrist hard. I gasped in pain and shock.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled. I was in Jasper's arms now, life flowing freely from me.

"I-it's alright……………" I tried to say, but the darkness pulled at me. Something pushed me, and arms grabbed me, but I was too far gone.

A/N: I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!! Giant cliffe. How did ya like that? You don't have to review if you don't want to. I haven't updated in a while, but I ask you do. Don't worry as soon as this is posted, I am going to work on the next chapter. Peace out

-Vicki


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I don't own Twilight. Remember to read the other A/N at the end

Chapter 24: The White Witch

Edward POV

I stood there horrified. Bella was changing into a vampire, and it had been one of our own family members. Everyone except Carlisle had pulled Jasper off Bella, and outside to clear his swarmed in my head, all of them full of pity, but none registered. I watched as my angel was burning, remembering my own torture.

"Carlisle do I have an option?" I asked pleadingly. He nodded gravely.

"Let her change now, or suck the venom out now." He said. I nodded curtly.

"I will suck the venom out now. I want her to have some human time and i-I want to marry her before she changes." I said quietly, breaking a bit.

"Then do it now Edward." Carlisle said.

"What if I can't stop? What if I kill her?" I asked, her agony of the venom was nothing compared to what I felt right now about my decision.

"I'll be here son. You must try for Bella's sake and yours." He said somberly. He was trying to hold it together, but was slipping a bit. I looked at my love, her eyes shut, body thrashing, and teeth gnashing. Pain consumed my dead heart as I watched her suffering.

"I-I'll make it go away Bella." I breathed to her. Gently, I bent my head down to her wrist where Jasper had bitten, and sunk my teeth into her soft flesh. The taste of her didn't disappoint, for it was more tasteful than the men who I had preyed on. I clutched her arm closer, never wanting to stop. Faintly I heard Carlisle telling me to stop, but all conscious thoughts drifted from me, as my love was dying, caused by me.

Jasper POV  
How could I have slipped up? How could I do that to my little sister? The one who had the trusting eyes, the one with rich mahogany hair, the one who accepted us all. Guilt overwashed me. Edward was felling despair and………pleasure? Esme was feeling horrified, Alice was somber, Rose was guilty, Emmett was angry, and I was a mixture of al of those. I punched down a tree,trying to release the bloodlust I felt, but all I could feel was the fact I would never be as refined as my family.

Bella POV  
I had a strange feeling. I felt like I was………floating. Yeah that sounds right. My eyes flickered open, but all I saw was white. My clothes even had been replaced with a white gown. I frowned. I was so confused. I sat up, but it was in the air. Shocked, I tried comprehending, then it hit me. I was in heaven. I started to sob.

"Child why do you fret?" a sweet voice asked. I looked, startled and saw a woman standing there, blond hair, and shinging green eyes. She looked at my face, a look of sympathy on her face.

"I-I want t-to g-go b-b-back." I wailed. "m-my lover i-is there, and h-he'll b-be sad I'm gone." I continued on. She walked over to me.

"In my life, I was a witch. Not evil like the ones in storybooks, a white witch. I was killed by a lover of mine. Anyway, I could probably send you back." She said.

"Can you do that? "I questioned. I didn't know about heaven, but I was praying now that I could go back.

"Of course child. I know your mother." She said.

"My mother?" I asked startled.

"You where the ring I gave her." She stated calmly. I touched the ring on my hand.

"Wow. I never knew. Thank you for her." I said. She reached into a pouch at her side, and pulled out a fistful of what looked like blue dust.

"This will send you back. Good luck." She said. she blew it in my face.

"Thank you. You are truly an angel." I said.

"It's my job. Goodbye Bella." And then I was falling. It was dark as I fell, and the impact was hard. My eyes flew open, and I saw the living room. Edward was in a corner with Carlisle.

"……….did everything you could." Carlisle said quietly. I sat up off the ground. They hadn't noticed me.

"Carlisle I can't—won't—live without her. I didn't want to lose her, and I ended up killing her." Edward said in agony. I wanted to take it away.

"Who died? What happened?" I asked. They turned and gasped, and in a second I was in the air, supported by cool marble arms.

"Bella you're alive!" Edward exclaimed, elation filling his voice. He set me down gently, his lips finding mine.

"Oh Edward I found heaen and the beautiful white witch. It was all amazing!" I exclaimed. He frowned slightly, but the joy in his topaz eyes couldn't be mistaken. I looked around the room noticing no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him. He looked away.

"Outside. The blood"—he said gesturing to my arm "was a bit much." He said. I flexed my arm, and was surprised at the pain there.

"Oh. Can I let them know I'm okay?" I asked.

"I'll do it." Edward said quickly, running out of the room. I sighed, feeling my brush with death would change a lot of things in this house.

A/N: Yeah soooooooo not one of the better chapters. Yeah I wanted to get this out, because I have bad news. You know how the play interferes enough with my writing? Well now I have independent studies in history, so my mom's past time is to watch and make sure I actually do the work. I hope I can get another chapter out again soon, because I would like to finish this soon, to work on the sequel, since it is freakin' awesome. Anywho, I would like some reviews/feedback. I don't care if it flames, just let me know someone out there is still reading. PEACE! /\_/\


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I don't own Twilight. This is a stupid chapter in my opinion, seeing as it only has a few spoken lines, and I totally DID NOT plan this way.

Chapter 25: Alone

Bella POV

Everything did change. After my near-death experience, my family avoided me. Jasper had taken a habit of locking himself in his study, Rose wouldn't try to sway me to say human. Esme would only talk to me if she asked what I would like to eat, Carlisle would stay at work longer, Emmett wouldn't joke with me, and Alice wouldn't come in my room at ungodly hours to dress me, and Edward……. Edward wouldn't even look at me. He had the look in his eyes when I first met him. The one of pain, guilt, and……emptiness. Many times I had tried to talk to him, but that didn't work. We rode in silence in his car, and at school, he sat as far from me as possible. I did the only thing I could. Since they were avoiding me, I avoided them. I started using the car that Carlisle and Esme had gotten me, which was given to me after I woke from my death. The car was an Audi Coupe. I blasted a lot of heavy metal in the mornings, I couldn't listen to soft music; it would only remind me of Edward. If that wasn't avoiding them enough, I hung out with another girl—Angela--and her boyfriend Ben. They were nice to me, they were the only ones who knew that Edward was avoiding me, but not because of a break-up. I told them he lost someone close to him. The "queens" of the school, Lauren and Jessica, loved to make my life miserable. They always would tell me how I wasn't good enough for Edward, and I should have left him alone. I ignored them, but not before I could punch Lauren in the face. Mike had tried talking to me, but that was the one time anyone stood up to him on my behalf. Edward had reminded him he could go to jail, seeing as I had a restraining order against him. It was the same routine every day, and I was sick of it. I knew I had torn this family apart. I had been a burden from the start, now I was a block to their happiness. I didn't want that. I knew what I would do soon. I just hope Alice doesn't see it.

Alice POV

Bella's up to something. Ever since her birthday, Edward had told us to stay away from her. He didn't want her at risk, so his option was stay away from the problem. I was mad, but I knew he was right. We couldn't take the risk. I stopped dressing her, and my husband………..Jasper would d never leave his study, except for school. I knew this was worse for him than anyone else. He often told me the emotions would slowly kill him, saying that Bella's was an emotion of total sadness. The way she acted was scary. She looked paler than usual, and she had lost a bit of weight. I didn't like this. She was hiding something. I hope it isn't drastic.

Bella POV

They were going hunting. It was perfect. They asked me if I could stay by myself, and I said it was fine. I had been alone for a while now, whether they acknowledged it or not. I had packed. My stuff was together, and the note was written. I had memorized what I wanted to say. I had no idea where I was going, but it would be away from here. I would put this family together again. My future probably disappeared though, I had considered going to La Push, but that would be the worst place to go. Maybe I could go to Canada. I don't know. I dragged my duffle bag to the car—I had to pack light—and revved the engine. I pulled out of the garage, leaving the people I had hoped to call family.

Edward POV

It was eerily quiet when we got home from hunting. Things had been mellower after Bella's near-death experience. I had warned everyone to stay away from Bella. She was too delicate to be here, so I avoided her. She was a smart girl, and caught onto my act, so she avoided us. It was only right. We were predators, and she was prey. I walked in the house, smelling Bella, but………I didn't hear her. Panicking, I ran upstairs.

"Bella?! BELLA!" I yelled. I sniffed out her scent where it was strongest. It led to my room. I looked around, and saw a white envelope on my sofa addressed to me. I opened it quickly. Edward:

_I had to leave. This family needs to be together __and_ _with me around that is not possible. I want you to know I'm so sorry about this, not like it matters. This was my fault for being weak, vulnerable, and clumsy. My life and happiness has ceased to exist, because your happiness has ceased. I see the look in your eyes Edward, there's no life there, and I know I caused it. Love, life, meaning…………it's over. I can't be in a house that I cause chaos in. I would rather face Charlie a thousand times over than destroy the family you have built. Tell Jasper I don't blame him, and I'll miss him and his books. Tell Rose that we were more alike than we let on. She was my protective sister, and I thank her for that. Tell Emmett to bag a few Grizzlies for me. I know he loves them so much. Tell Alice that even though I hated shopping, I appreciated all she did for me to make me feel welcome, and accepted. She was an evil shopping pixie, but also my best friend. Tell Carlisle thanks for all the stitching up he did. I don't fear doctors as much now as I used to. He was the father I needed, but didn't deserve. Tell Esme I hope to grow up to be like her one day. She was a perfect role model, and she was the mother I never had. And you Edward………….I never stopped loving you. You were my sun, savior, and love. I'll never love anyone as much as I love you, and I say that in a present tense. Don't bother coming after me, I don't want to be found. When I can't be happy, I have to try to forget. That's how it was when I was with Charlie. Oh and before I forget, I left Mary's number on the table. Let her know I wish I could come back home to Cedar Mills, but you'd know to look for me there. Good-bye forever Edward. _

_Bella. _

When I finished reading, I collapsed on the floor. Had I really pushed her so far? Did I avoid her so much, I had caused her to leave us forever? My family had come into my room to see what had happened, and I just gestured to the letter. They each read it, collective gasps coming from each of them. I read their thoughts one by one.

_She never blamed me, even when I had practically killed her? Why?_ Jasper.

_She-she thought of me as a sister? I suppose I knew, it's just…….EDWARD YOU ARE DEAD!_ Rose.

_Even though she was sad she still could joke. Edward I want to kill you right now. Rose is really livid to. Actually I think the whole family is._ Emmett

_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DROVE HER TO THIS! SHE WAS MY SISTER!!! I HATE YOUR GUTS RIGHT NOW, AND IF I WERE YOU I WOULD START RUNNING!_ Alice.

_She thought of me as a father. I should have guessed. She never had one. The emotional toll of us avoiding her was too much, and she was selfless to leave._ Carlisle

_Another child lost. I miss my daughter, and I wish she had never left. I don't blame you Edward, but we all suffered because of your decision. Bella knew the risk, and didn't care. We should have been there._ Esme.

The guilt over-whelmed me, how I had hurt my family, and Bella with the cool demeanor. I was truly a living stone.

"Alice can-can you see her?" I mumbled my pain evident in my voice.

"No." she said numbly. She sat next to me, her eyes sad. "She makes split second decisions, I can't see them. I'm sorry." She said. My family had left the room, leaving Alice and me in our misery. My sister kept me company while trying to find my love, and I sat there, resolving to never move.

A/N: Ummmmmmmm yeah this is random. I made her run away. I had to. Don't worry, I'll attempt to update soon. ATEMPT being the operative word. Anywho yeah go ahead and review my chapter. I wasn't specific, and next chapter will be where Bella is. Oh and I might throw some Mary in the next chapter/\_/\.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: So Sorry I haven't updated. I had the musical, and it was so crazy. I don't own Twilight, and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 26: Can you forgive me

Bella POV

I couldn't actually leave without visiting one place first. The only place I had been happy and happier days spent there. I went to the meadow. I drove the familiar route, thinking about so many memories we had made there, being Edward and Bella not human and vampire. I love him, but I suppose he doesn't love me anymore. I sighed, cranking up the music to put on some trashy rap song, escaping my old self to try to make it in the future.

Edward POV

I was falling apart every minute I had been away from her. She was my light, but now darkness had engulfed me once more. I wasn't ready to try to face anyone, and I knew that there was a possibility of never finding her. That made matters worse. Tick tock tick tock. Another minute passed, and I'm still sitting in my room, while my family is out looking. I curled up, and let the misery continue to eat at me. Vampires never get sick, but guilt can slowly kill us.

Alice POV

My brother was being no help. He was sitting in his room miserable, while we were trying to find his love. I mean, Bella is our sister, but Edward not helping makes things worse. It was his fault in the first place that Bella had left. He made us drive a wedge between our ties. So now, I'm driving in my car thinking of where she would be, and then it hit me. I slammed the pedal, and sped to the meadow.

Bella POV

I sat in the meadow dreaming. The flowers around me were beautiful shades of blues, violets, and yellows, but the way I saw them were black, white, and gray. They held no meaning for me, if I couldn't share them with Edward. I pondered a moment about killing myself. No, I can't because; I would be doing it because I'm too miserable to try to live over something stupid like a guy. I shut my eyes, when I felt a presence, and heard a rustling of leaves. I opened them, and sat up quickly, trying to scan the forest. I head the rustle again. I yelled out "Friend or foe?" nervously. The sun wasn't shining, and it looked ready to rain, a mirror to my mood. A person sighed, and walked out. I looked closely and saw Alice here, an expression of relief, sadness, joy, and anger on her face. My face however, was panic.

"How did you-?" I asked confused. I had made split second decisions, for the reason I didn't want to be found.

"I did it blindly. Bella you had us worried. Why did you leave?" she asked me angrily. For the first time in a while she talked to me, and it was angrily.

"YOU HAVE NERVE ALICE CULLEN! YOU ABANDONED ME, THE WHOLE FAMILY DID! I LEFT BECAUSE I HAD TO. I HAD ENOUGH TROUBLE WITH CHARLIE AND NOW YOU AND YOUR FAMILY. I MADE SPLIT SECOND DECISIONS TO ESCAPE YOU, SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. I was panting heavily, my weak human lungs to weak for that kind of anger. Alice stared sadly.

"Bella, Edward does love you. He's been a mess since you left, and it's only been a half of a day. You had us scared half to death, we love you and that's why we avoided you. You have no idea what we've been going trough since Edward made us leave you alone. He's been curled in a ball on the ground not leaving." She said. I was not surprised she had said this.

"Alice I won't come home. It's an excuse to get me back, for whatever reason, but I know it is not that Edward loves me. I'm sure th—"but I was cut off, because a whack to the head gave me a throbbing pain, and I was out like a light.

Mary POV

It was 3:23 when I got the call. That time I had been happy. I was with Drew, and we had been lying on the lawn just talking and making out. When I got the call, I thought it was Bella. When I realized it was Rosalie, I was worried. I answered quickly.

"Rose what's wrong?" I asked her panicking.

"Bella up and left. She ran away Mary. We don't know where she is. We think she may come to Cedar Mills. Can you look for her?" she said quickly. I freaked out. Bella, the girl I practically called my sister, was missing. I dropped my phone in shock and horror. Drew picked it up quickly.

"yes?" "Oh no." "Okay we'll be on it." "Bye Rose." Drew hung up the phone quickly.

"We have to look for Bella." He said. His face was the epitome of a suffering man. He knew it hurt me to know Bella wasn't with them.

"I hope she's okay. Oh no what if she's hurt? What if—"I said, but Drew silenced me with a kiss, telling me everything was alright.

Alice POV  
I didn't mean to, but I had to. Bella wouldn't come willingly, so I had to force her. I whacked her over the head lightly, putting her to rest. I picked up her light fragile body in my arms, staring at the face of my sister. She was almost serene, in the state of mind she was in. Her rosy lips were slightly parted, and her hair fell in her face. I ran quickly to the car, praying she would be out a little while, yet willing her to wake up. I only hoped that she could forgive all of us. We were selfish, wanting her to come back after she left, but we needed her. I laid her in the back seat, ready to face my family at home.

Bella POV

Mom…Charlie…Max...Edward...Alice...Rosalie...Emmett...Esme...Carlisle...Jasper...Mary...Drew...Red eyes in the mist...Debussy…chocolate………….these were all the images I was receiving. Was this what the end was truly like? Would I only remember my favorite things? I didn't want to forget. Every memory, every tear, I wanted to keep that. I looked around at the white room I was in. it was like back with my birthday, but different. I knew I was conscious somewhere. Before I was dead. I hated death. Death parts our paths, takes someone from us and kills a bit of us in the process. "Bella." Someone whispered. It was a soft caress, like a mother's touch. "Bella." The person (or creature, whatever it was) whispered a bit harsher, rough a cracked, strained in pain. I sighed. In this room I felt no pain; I was happy, no more fear or anything. But….I just said I wanted my memories. I needed to choose. "BELLA!" a voice yelled. That voice I recognized. Edward was here, but I didn't know where. I made my choice. I focused on the voice, and found my head was clearing. I became more aware, a pain throbbing in my head, little whispers around me, and someone holding onto my hand for dear life. My eyes flickered for a moment, not really registering what was happening, but I finally forced them open. I was blinded momentarily, even though only a single overhead light was on. I blinked a couple times, adjusting, and looked around me. All the Cullens were in a circle around me, and Edward was the one holding my hand. I flinched slightly, but knew he could feel my rejection. He frowned, but let go of my hand.

"Are you okay Bella? Alice whacked you kind of hard." He said casually, with a hint of roughness in his voice. I was mad.

"What do you think? I'm ignored by my family, get shut out by the love of my life, run away, and get dragged back here against my will. How do you think I feel?" I asked. I hadn't meant for it to come out that way. As soon as I said the words, I regretted it. I wanted to feel more anger.

"I'm sorry Bella. The family ignored you because I told them to." He said the frown still on his face. The family nodded their heads in agreement. I smiled. My rage was about to go through the roof.

"Do….you…..mind….leaving….Edward……and I…….alone?" I asked between teeth. Esme and Carlisle shuffled out of the room quietly holding hands, with Alice, Jasper and Rose followed after them. Emmett was still there.

"Why are you here?" I asked a bit more calm.

"I want to see Edward get yelled at." He said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Fine. Go ahead." I said. I turned back to Edward.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! YOU LEFT ME ALONE IN THIS WORLD! I AM SO MAD AT YOU RIGHT NOW I COULD PROBABLY ATTEMPT TO KILL YOU!" I yelled. He just looked at me, waiting for me to continue, while Emmett was laughing. I glared at him.

"EMMETT DON'T EVEN LAUGH! YOU TOOK ORDERS FROM HIM! YOU'RE A MAN AREN'T YOU! OR DID YOU BECOME A PANSY? DOES ROSE LEND YOU HER UNDERWEAR NOW?" I yelled. He shrank back a little bit. Mentally I laughed at my teddy bear brother being frightened by a human. he looked at me.

"Wow Bells I didn't know you had it in you. I'm just gonna go……oh and I don't borrow Rosie's underwear. I steal it." He said with a grin, and ran off. I sat there stunned. Edward was smirking in the corner.

"DON'T LAUGH!" I yelled. He sighed.

"Bella I do love you really." He said, taking my hand once again. I pulled away.

"You have a funny way of showing it. You abandoned me Edward……..I loved you. Why do you hurt me so? I thought we were in love. I guess……all dreams come to an end. I'm sorry. For everything. I'll leave." I sighed. I moved to get up, but I'd only gotten as far as sitting up before I was pulled into the stony embrace.

"Don't go Bella. When you left, I was a complete wreck. I truly love you and that's why I distanced myself. I need you safe always Bella so that I can carry on in this dark world. You're my light and I need that." he said. his voice was filled with so much agony; I couldn't help but want to forgive him. So, since I was so torn I started crying. "Shh Bella don't cry now. Just know I love you." He said quietly in my ear. I sat there, still crying. I have no idea how long we sat like that, a distraught mortal, and a godlike immortal, but as we sat there, we were no longer mortal and immortal. We were Bella and Edward, and I wanted it to stay that way.

"Do you still want to leave?" Edward asked after some time. I shook my head.

"I only left because I thought you wanted me gone." I told him. He leaned in to kiss me, to assure me everything was fine, but…..I turned away. I couldn't face this yet. He frowned.

"Bella you know I love you now, just kiss me." He said, exasperated, yet adoringly and laced with love. I shook my head. I needed to focus.

"Edward." I said. I had missed saying his name in the short time I left. "I can never be accepted for who I am. I just have to accept that and move on." I said. Then, deliberately, he pulled me in and kissed me softly. I was about to pull away, but the feel of his lips on mine was incredible. Hot and cold was clashing again, and my world was back to the way it used to be. I was Bella again; the shy girl who has self-confidence issues and loves more antique stuff than modern. I was free to be me, and I realized I didn't want to go anywhere. After a few minutes, Edward pulled away.

"You just said you felt like you couldn't be accepted here right?" he asked me. I nodded slowly.

"Well I guess I never gave you your birthday present." He said, pulling a box wrapped with a gold bow out of his pocket. I stared incredulously at it. He smirked. "Go on. Open it. I want to see your expression." He said. I glared.

"It better not have cost too much." I warned, pulling the bow off in the process. I opened the black velvet box, enjoying the texture of it against my skin, and looked inside. Nestled in the box was a necklace that was oval shaped. It had a lion carved on it, with an open hand over top, and three little 3 leaf clovers on the bottom. The hand had a sapphire stone in it, giving off a shine, and the bottom clovers had a topaz gem in one, garnet in the other, and on the other end onyx. I looked at it in wonder. Edward smiled at me.

"I told them you'd like it. Alice didn't get the vision, but I knew." He said. I smiled up at him.

"You remembered the garnet? I was sure you would forget." I said laughing.

"I never forget anything Bella. And now you can officially be a Cullen, because the carving on the necklace is our crest, so it belongs to us alone." He said pulling me in for another kiss. I smiled in it, not caring that the rest of the family had walked back in, because I knew when Edward and I finished they would want to apologize, although I didn't want to hear it. I knew we couldn't go back to exactly the way things were, but I knew that Emmett would tease me again, Alice would try to make me look pretty, Esme would mother me, Carlisle would check to make sure I was okay, Jasper would talk to me about books, Rose and I would exchange life stories, and Edward would never stop loving me. Even if he had to be reserved, I'll say I love you for the two of us.

Mary POV  
Well, we got a call from Alice. Bella was safe again, so you know what that means. If you guessed introduce Drew to my dad, then ding ding ding we have a winner! Yes I get to introduce my gorgeous, funny, beautiful, caring, intelligent, dreamy, perfect guy to my father who has only one child that so happens to be a girl. I was in my room getting ready, by putting on a blood red tank top, black skinny jeans, and red ballet flats. It would have been nice to wear this out of the house, but my dad insisted that we eat at home. Not like he even eats. He would just drink blood. For the record, my father's eyes are red, but he just gets the blood from the blood bank. He would never kill a human. if he had no choice he would kill the animals. The door bell rang, and I was racing to get the door before my father, but that didn't work out so hot. Dad answered, and sure enough my boyfriend was there, holding a single red tulip in his hands. He was wearing a red shirt, perfectly matching mine, and his grin on his face. My dad looked him over for a minute.

"Sweetheart, what was his power again?" he asked me.

"He can read minds, like Edward dad. You like Edward remember?" I said. my dad smiled and looked at my boyfriend again. Drew paled a bit.

"You know I always wondered why you and Edward never hit it off." He said casually. Drew frowned.

"Too strong for him. Besides he loves Bella dad. Remember?" I was mentally laughing because that was a bunch of bull. We never hit it off, because Edward was such a pansy, and I was convinced he was gay. I mean how do you live with many women in your hundred years on earth, and not feel attracted to any of them? Drew smirked at my thoughts.

"Won't you come in Drew?" my father asked. He moved aside so my lover could get in. He handed me the red tulip. I took it gently from his hands, his soft touch irresistible. My dad sighed.

"Are you guys going to eat dinner at all, or are you going to stand there like you're clueless." He asked. I took Drew's hand in mine as we walked through the hallway to the dining room. Dad took his seat at the head of the table, while I sat next to him, and Drew sat beside me. My father had his usual glass of A positive blood, while Drew and I had medium rare steaks, fried potatoes, and a glass of blood to finish it off. The whole meal was silent, except for the occasional question or two. After diner was another story. We had gone to the living room to relax, when dad dropped the most embarrassing question.

"Are you two being safe?" he asked. My face resembled a tomato as soon as he asked. Drew, who had known it was coming, was unfazed.

"We aren't doing it if that's what you mean." He said. "I want to wait until marriage." He said. my dad smiled approvingly.

"What's your life goals? Will you be able to support your future wife?" he asked. Drew fidgeted a bit.

"Well I'd like to be a nuclear engineer, but if I really wanted to I could use my parent's trust fund for the rest of my life." He said.

"Alright you can go." Dad said. "Nice meeting you, come again, bye." He said, ushering my boyfriend out the door. I didn't even get a goodnight kiss!

"Dad." I whined. He just smiled.

"Mary, I love ya sweetheart, but that boy is trouble. He loves you, but I fear it isn't enough." He said. I sighed.

"Dad, trust my judgment. He loves me, I love him. Leave it at that." I said.

"Alright sweetheart. Now if you don't mind there's a football game on. I'd like to watch it." He said. I groaned and ran upstairs. I put some music on and laid on my bed thinking. I loved Drew, but he doesn't speak of his past, so how can we move on in a relationship? Oh well maybe I just……….but before I could finish that thought I was out like a light.

A/N: so this would have been up Easter, but mum took my laptop, and the chapter got deleted. It took me 12 crosswords, 34 word searches, and 86 tripeaks games to think of this. Also I had the play which was funny cause the one guy fell of the ramp lol. Anyway please review even though I don't deserve it, and this chapter sucks. PEACE!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: xeah I haven't updated in a while. No excuse but hey not many authors update fast. I don't own Twilight. If I did I would be the happiest person in the world lolz

Chapter 27: Surprising guest

Bella POV

All was well in Bella and Edward land. I could be me again, and the light had returned to Edward's eyes. We were happy and complete. You would be hard-pressed to find 2 people more in love than us. Of course, Jessica and Lauren caused problems.

"Ewww look the tramp is back with Edward." They'd whisper to each other. My brilliant response was 'die in hell bitches'. That of course got me detention. Carlisle and Edward were NOT happy, but I had to learn to defend myself. I still talked to Angela a lot and her boyfriend. They even sat with us at lunch, although Angela might figure out the secret someday. We were sitting at lunch, and out of the blue she said,

"I think there is something up with you." We all looked at each other in shock.

"What would be wrong?" Edward asked her, careful to hide his rising panic.

"Something about you is different. Good different I mean." She said, hastily adding the ending. We all forced smiles, while thinking of a cover-story.

"Plastic surgery." Emmett blurted out. "That's how Edward looks all pansy-ish and acting all cool" he said. Edward shot him daggers. All of us awkwardly sat there, and then out of the blue Edward whacked him.

"We said we'd never tell anyone Emmett you idiot." He said, playing along. Emmett grinned.

"Don't tell okay Angela? Promise?" he said. She nodded mutely. After lunch in our next period however, she asked what the heck had just happened. However, Jessica and Lauren (after spying on us of course) asked where they could get nose jobs.

Time Lapse

Months came and went as my family and I created memories. Edward and I went to our meadow often, Alice dragged me shopping, Jasper taught me a thing or 2 in history, Rosalie gave me advice in life, Emmett teased me, and my parents loved me. I was the happiest girl on earth, until Alice dropped a bomb on me.

"Prom is in a few days." She had stated casually and excited, like a normal high school girl. I however was freaking out.

"Alice" I squeaked out. I don't know how to dance." She smiled.

"Leave it to Edward, now we need a dress for you." My face blanched at the thought. Store after store, dress after dress, so many blisters……….is it getting hot in here? I was sure I was paler than the Cullens, the epitome of death. Alice laughed her tinkling laugh at my expression.

"Don't worry silly, I already bought a lot of dresses, I simply need to have you pick one out." She said. The breath I had not known I was holding exhaled sharply. I was so relieved dress 'shopping' seemed fun. Until Alice told me there were 376 dresses to choose from and she said if I just chose the first one I saw in the closet, I would be dragged to many stores across the country. I shuddered at the though. Edward walked in at that moment, stopping only to remind Alice I was human, and I did need rest. I glared at him with such intensity; I could have blinded his vampire eyes. Alice, clearly enjoying this, dragged me to my room. She flung the doors open, and sure enough, there were enough dresses to be a department store. The dresses were organized by color, size and designer, which I'm not surprised of. Alice loved her clothes and mine. My eyes were immediately drawn to the blue dresses, and I wandered about a bit. Alice giggled.

"I knew you'd go to the color blue. It suits you well." She said. I looked at her.

"You only knew that because you are psychic." I said. She laughed again, as my eyes caught a beautiful dress. It was a pale blue halter dress that came to the knees and had little jewels on it. It was so beautiful.

"Alice I know you said don't pick the first one you see, but this is to pretty." I told her. She looked it over casually and smiled.

"I am so rubbing off on you!" she squealed in delight, hugging me to death.

"Air Air!" I said. She let go quickly. I took the dress off the hanger, and escaped the closet. I sat on the couch, winded from being in there. She came out a wicked grin on her face.

"We still didn't get shoes….." she said, and so it was that I ran. She chased me of course, but she gave me a sporting chance, that and I ran into Edward. I hid behind him.

"O little human sister of mine! Where are you?" she asked. Edward put a finger to his lips telling me to be silent. When Alice rounded the corner, Edward scooped me up, laughing joyfully. I smiled shrieking with laughter, when Alice stopped, her eyes glazing over. I knew she was having a vision, but Edward's face was in shock to. When he refocused, his eyes held panic as did Alice's.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Tanya's coming." They said at the same time. Tanya….Tanya…….Tanya. The strawberry blond that wanted Edward. The immortal beautiful Tanya. That name sent my stomach reeling. What were we getting ourselves into?

A/N: Cutting it off here. Sorry I have to collect my thoughts. Oh xeah this story is almost done. There is the next chapter and like 2 after that so xeah. As usual you don't have to review seeing as this chapter is just a filler. So peace out readers! /\_/\ 


	28. Chapter 28

Author's note: Yeah um sorry for not updating I was so busy. Anyway I don't own Twilight

Chapter 28: Arrival.

Edward POV:

Bella looked as pale as she did when her life was being sucked out of her. She was frightened of the strawberry-blond vampires whose affection was annoying and very deep. She always worried about my relations to Tanya, but it wasn't my fault she tried to make a move on me. I crushed her quivering form to my chest.

"When is she coming Alice?" I asked her sullenly. At least if I knew I could get out of there in time. Alice frowned.

"She'll be here for prom Edward. She wants to go with you." She stated bleakly. I had no choice but to comply. Tanya didn't know I was in love and no longer wanted her affections shown towards me. Her coming on prom made it worse. I thought things through about my relationship with Bella and I came down to one thing. I loved her and wanted her to be mine. I was planning on asking her hand in marriage at prom. She would be stunningly dressed in her blue gown, her chocolate locks spilling out of a messy bun. Her make-up would be a minimum coat, only mascara and eyeliner to make her doe-like eyes pop against her pale skin, which would have a faint flush of excitement and embarrassment. I would lead her to a pavilion out near the school gym so we could be alone. I would kiss her softly and gently, my ice lips meeting her irresistibly warm ones, and then I would go down on one knee and ask her hand in marriage. I, of course, fantasized her saying yes, but I had pictured her saying no. I would have no choice but to let her leave.

"Edward. EDWARD!" Alice yelled.

"Yes Alice? I'm right here you do not have to yell." I said, mockingly annoyed.

"Well sorry you zoned out. We have a situation on our hands. She'll be here in……."

"Oh Edward where are you? I know you're shy but I'm here now." That voice, that speech. It could only mean one thing. I was in so much trouble.

Bella POV:

Tanya's voice was not like any other voice I heard. It was the same honey sound, but it sounded nasally like Lauren or Jessica. It sickened me, turned my stomach. This was the vampires that loved—loves—Edward. I don't want to lose him to her, yet I feel as though I can't. I don't know. She walked into the living room. Looking at her, I could tell she was stunning. Her locks were rich and silky, cascading around her pale shoulders. Her eyes were wide with child-like joy, though I knew it would be gone soon and it would be my fault. Her body was perfectly toned and her smile was extraordinarily white.

"It's been a long time Edward." She spoke to my other half, her bell-like voice entrancing and seductive. I wondered how Edward ever chose me over her. He didn't smile when he responded.

"Yes it has. I have a girlfriend now. She is right here. Her name is Bella." He said. He looked at me and nodded encouragingly.

"n-nice to meet you." I stuttered out. She smiled a predator's smile. She knew she could take me out in under a second. I extended my hand for a shake, and she stuck hers out, crushing my human bones. She didn't break any, but her hand was like a vice.

"Yes a lot has happened hasn't it? Here I am, coming all the way from Alaska to take you to your prom and you're on the arms of another girl." She said. It wasn't in a mean tone, but rather a mocking tone. Edward stiffened.

"Yes well I am sorry but I have to escort my lovely girl. Who knows who would advance on her at the prom? Besides, she would not leave the house if I was not her boyfriend." He said confidently. I on the other hand felt like he was digging my grave.

"Let me show you to a room you can stay in." Alice said her eyes unfriendly and cold. She was no less thrilled than I was that Tanya had appeared. Somehow as the strawberry blond heartbreaker left the room, I a feeling of sudden doom over Edward's and my head. I tried to convince myself nothing would happen, but I couldn't shake the feeling. I pondered this thought until stone-cold lips met mine in a sweet kiss, telling me everything was alright, and I couldn't help losing my sense in that kiss.

A/N: I am so sorry. I truly am cruel, but I have been busy studying for finals. Our English teacher has me on the edge freaking out about learning 100 definitions from my English book. Anyway the next chapter is prom. Leave a review on the way out. I have to go to a friend's house. PEACE /\_/\


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: GASP! Is this an update I see? Anyway I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 29: Prom

Bella POV  
I revolved slowly in front of Alice's gigantic full length mirror. She had taken a crow and turned her into a swan, and that swan was me. I looked amazing compared to my normal human self. My eyes had been emphasized with black mascara and eyeliner, yet no other make-up slathered my face. I looked beautiful without trying. My blue dress billowed around me, giving me the look of a water nymph. My hair was twisted elegantly in a bun, a few tendrils loose. (A/N: any of this sound familiar). Alice had worked wonders. I beamed at my reflection. Alice stood beside me in a simple black dress, nothing special, but on her it looked amazing. I was sure that no one could dress like the Cullens.

"I did good didn't I?" Alice said, rubbing in my face that I could look as I did now. All I could do is nod. She smirked.

"If all you can do now is nod, wait until you see Edward and what he has planned." she said an all-knowing expression on her face. I looked at her in surprise.

"What plans?" I questioned. She put on the innocent façade.

"I shan't tell. You'll love it though." She added. "Now come we must go. I hope Rosalie is ready." I sighed following her out. I paused at the stairwell. What if Edward didn't like how I looked? What if he chose Tanya? I dread what might come, I feel as though we are star-crossed lovers, doomed from the start like Romeo and Juliet. Alice looked back at me, a glare on her face.

"Isabella Marie Swan. If you ditch this prom, I will personally see to it that you when you become a vampire, I WILL submit you to shopping, and I WILL submit you to makeovers." She said to me. My eyes bulged. Makeovers………for eternity………no mercy…..my head began to swim.

"Okay okay I cave." I said. She grabbed my arm leading me down the stairs. I fingered my mother's ring, a reminder of the love I feel. As long as I shall love I shall wear it. My new necklace, the one of my family's crest, was around my neck, gleaming proudly. I loved it and made me feel like I had been with this family my whole life. Suddenly we were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright Bella, you said you weren't wearing heels down the stairs, well here we are, so put them on and like them." She said to me, holding 4 inch heels in her hands. I grimaced, but complied. She secured them on my feet, and helped me stand up.

"Now come come I must present you to your escort." She said giggling.

"You just want to see Jasper now don't you." I said suspiciously. She rolled her eyes and led me to the living room. I gasped when Edward turned to face me. .GORGEOUS. I felt like a fan girl, looking at him the way I was. His face held exquisite joy, his topaz eyes alight with the happiness of what this evening would bring. He was in a flawless black tuxedo, his toned body outlined. I gaped at him. He walked over to me, a mocking look on his face.

"You look a bit pale Bella, are you alright?" he asked, feigning worry. I shook my head.

"I'm fine it's just I can't believe I am going to prom on the arm of the most amazing man ever." I said. He smiled his lopsided smile.

"And I shall be escorting the most beautiful woman ever." He said, kissing me softly on the lips. I heard a shattering crash, and broke away quickly. I looked to see Tanya holding Esme's vase, shattered in her hand. I took a closer look at Tanya, and mentally gasped. She was in a short bright green dress with black lace trim on the bottom. It suited her perfectly and made her seem like a happier person, except for the scowl on her face.

"So……Rose and Emmett already left so let's go." Jasper said, feeling the tense atmosphere. Tanya turned her head up at me, and walked out gracefully. I held onto Edward for an anchor. I saw a limo outside.

"Please tell me we aren't taking that." I asked. He smirked.

"No that is for Alice, Jasper, and Tanya. We are riding separately." He said a smile on his face. He led me to the garage, where inside lay a very expensive looking car. It looked like a bat mobile or something. He laughed at my expression.

"Yes it's expensive, but I owned it before I knew you and fell in love." He said, nuzzling my neck. Being a gentleman, he opened the passenger door for me, and I slid in. He was in the other seat in less than a second, already starting the car. The ride was soothing, helping my frazzled nerves. I had to ask him something though.

"Edward?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Yes Bella?" he responded. I blushed.

"Alice said that you had plans for tonight. Is it true?" I asked. He grinned.

"Oh yes, big plans for us, but it's a surprise until later. Now come on we're here." He said. I looked at my surroundings, realizing the car had come to a halt. Edward opened my door, and extended his hand to me. I took it willingly, letting him lead me to a soon to be accident. We made our way to the doors, tickets in hand. We arrived in the gym, and I was surprised to see what a large turnout there was. The gym had been transformed from its bland look into a story book like ballroom. It was amazing.

"Let's dance love." Edward whispered in my ear. I gulped. He heard with his stupid sensitive vampire hearing.

"Don't worry I have it taken care of." He said. He grabbed me around the waist, lifting me up gently, and setting me on top of his feet. We waltzed effortlessly for a few minutes. I felt young again. He let go of me.

"I need to set up. Meet me in the gazebo in about ten minutes." He said. I sighed as he gave me a kiss, and pondered what he was doing.

Edward POV

I was setting up for my proposal. Alice had Bella dressed exactly as my fantasy had shown me. All others around her seemed pale, and dull. Her eyes were lights that seemed to peer in my soul. I was excited as I started hanging the lights around the roof. I scattered rose petals on the floor, and held a lone red tulip in my hands. All I had to do was wait. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. I turned, seeing Tanya. She smiled at me sadly.

"I know you love her, and I won't get in your way, but please at least let me steal a kiss. I want to remember you and think about what might have been." She said. I was shocked by her sudden change in heart. She drew herself nearer to me, looking at me, her topaz eyes dull.

"I do love you, that's why I'll let you go…." She whispered. She stood before me now, a head shorter than myself, even in 6 inch heels. She stood on her toes and let her lips meet mine. I was shocked; the feeling was so different compared to Bella's lips. Tanya's were warm, but not the natural warmth of a human. She pushed herself closer to me, and I accidentally grabbed her ass in the process.

Bella POV

I walked outside towards the gazebo where I saw it. Edward and Tanya. Tanya and Edward. Kissing. I expected Tanya to do something, but Edward? He. Grabbed. Her. ASS. WILLINGLY! I had been betrayed many times it felt like, but each time was just Edward trying to keep me mortal. I never saw that coming. My ring tightened around my finger, the pain too much. I yanked it off, the size shrunk so much. I kicked off my heels and ran. I ran until I was cornered by Alice.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I'm sure Edward had his reasons." She said. Rose was with her.

"I'll kill him. I will kill him." She said her voice cold. I shook my head. I had to keep the tears back.

"I j-just want him h-happy. Here." I said putting my ring in Alice's hands. "Share it. You both are in love. If you feel the need to, give it to Tanya. And also take back the necklace. I have my heart." I said. I unclasped the crest of my family. But, they weren't my family anymore, were they? They were Edward's and Tanya's. "I have to go." I said. They nodded. "We'll help you." They said. They picked me up, and ran me to a payphone.

"We're 60 miles away. Call whoever. I'm sorry Bella. Remember we are your sisters though. We'll keep Edward away if we have to." Rose said. I tried to smile as I hugged her and Alice.

"You guys truly are my sisters. I'll miss you, now go. Your lovers wait for you. Do not tell anyone of this, okay?" I said. They nodded and ran. I dialed the only number I could, the only person who could help. _Mary_

Mary POV

I sighed as the phone rang, interrupting my make-out session with Drew. He truly is the world's most perfect boyfriend. I ran to the phone, pissed at first, but when I saw the name flashing on the screen, that anger turned to concern.

"Hello? Bella? Are you okay? What happened?" I was practically screeching into the phone.

"Mary? I'm not okay. Not at all. Can you come get me?" she said, her voice quivering.

"Yes where are you at?"

"About 10 miles away at the payphone. Please hurry." She said.

"I'm on my way." I said, slamming the phone down on the receiver.

"We have to go get Bella." I told Drew, rushing out the door.

Bella POV.

I stood inside the payphone for God knows how long, when headlights shown on the door. Mary stepped out of her car, and ran to my, crying in relief.

"You're okay, you're okay." She said over and over again.

"Physically yes. Mentally no. Edward cheated on me so here I am." I said. She gasped and hugged me tighter.

"My poor sister. Come on let's get home. It's starting to rain." She said, leading me to the car. I saw her boyfriend in the front seat, frowning at the current situation. He mumbled something along the lines of "that bastard, I'll kill him. Yeah that'll show him". I sat in the back, wondering if I should ask, but I did anyway.

"Mary, can I live with you?" it slipped out.

"Yeah, but one thing Bells." She said.

"What? I'll do anything." I said desperately.

"No nothing you need to do, just something you need to know. I'm a half-vampire half-human, and so is Drew.

Edward POV

I was still in the gazebo waiting for Bella. Tanya had left 20 minutes ago, and Bella still never showed up. I would have to tell Bella about what we did, but she has not shown. Panic settled over me, and I rushed into the auditorium. I saw my sisters and brothers sitting at a table, but no Bella was with them.

"Where is Bella? What happened? Dammit someone answer me!" I yelled in confusion. Rosalie glared at me.

"She's gone Edward. For good." She said. Hurt crossed my face.

"Why?" I chocked out.

"You messed up Edward. Big Time." Jasper said.

"What did I do to her?" I asked.

"You cheated on her. You kissed Tanya, and grabbed her ass, while Bella was right there and you GAVE NO CARE THAT YOU DID IT!" Alice screeched. I blanched.

"But she was not…….she could not have………oh God NO!" I yelled. I clenched at my head, hating myself. I could feel my eyes burning black. My anger faded as quickly as it came, and replaced itself with agony. I knew it was not Jasper's doing; it was my own internal problems.

"Alice….I was going…….to tell her anyway…..that Tanya was okay with our relationship……she just wanted…….to steal………a kiss……and my hand slipped……..and it grabbed her ass………but now…….." I just stood there, not moving, I felt dead, and that's when I realized I was. Physically and mentally.

A/N: -_- OHHHHHHHHHH CLIFFIE! I AM SO EVIL! How did ya like that hmmmmmmm? I think it turned out good. Not the end of the story……yet. Soon. Very soon. Then SEQUEL! WOOHOO! REVIEW LITTLE PEOPLES ON FANFICTION! .

*Note* Vicki is impaired on Gatorade while writing this, and that explains so much about her spay author note XD

-Detta


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I don't own Twilight. I hope I can post this when I want. These are mostly thoughts, not speaking. I tend to do that a lot. Also, I do not own the song Close Every Door to Me from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat

Bella POV

Once I got over the initial shock of my best friend being part vampire, I was fine. It didn't bother me, just saddened me that she could never tell me, and the fact Edward is a vampire. Edward…….the name is like a poison to me that I can't cure myself of. He is like a pest buzzing about my thoughts, torturing me of what I hoped would happen between us. I had it planned out. We were going to be happy. NO. I can't think like that. Edward is already happy. I should have known I was just something to keep him company. I suppose he was just a player vampire……..a very sexy player vampire. I missed the Edward I knew, the one who was always the sweetest, smartest, and handsomest. I loved him with my HEART, my SOUL, and my MIND. He was everything, and now everything was nothing. Even through all that had happened I felt no animosity towards him or his family. My sisters were kind enough to help me escape him. They covered my tracks and kept me safe. I would miss them dearly. My brothers as well; it was already dull without Emmett cracking jokes. I sighed. We pulled up to Mary's house. It was strange coming back to the place where it all began. I could remember all the times I had run away from home to find refuge here. Mary seemed to know what I was thinking.

"It's strange having you here, I feel like I had to rescue you again." She said, cracking a tiny smile.

"You still had to." I responded quietly. She said nothing. I remembered a question buzzing at the back of my head.

"Mary, what's your power?" I asked timidly.

"I could throw you against a wall with a force-field like punch, and instead of my venom burning, it heals and soothes." She said. I sat, digesting the information. Then I had an epiphany.

"You." I said, shocked.

"Me what?" she said.

"you were there with Edward, when the rogue vampires had me. It was you that healed me. It makes sense. You live here, and your power is consistent with what happened when everyone saved me. You still looked out for me." I reasoned, my eyes watering.

"Damn I forgot how smart you. Oh we should probably go in now." She said. I giggled, realizing we were still in the car. Mary smiled.

"Now there's the Bella I love. Come on, It's time to forget your old life. Become a new person, and be free."

ONE MONTH LATER

Jasper POV

Bella is still gone. I wish she would return, so we could tell her it was a misunderstanding, but I wondered if it would really be better to have her with us. She has taken Edward back many times and always been forgiving, but we can't keep asking that of her. My wife had been adamant about her promise to Bella, and was the current holder of her ring. She was constantly sad, and the mood of the house had died. We all were dead, in the mind and body. If everyone was dead, then Edward was nothing. He sat in his room, never leaving, never moving. We were going to be graduating soon, and to keep up Edward's grades so he could graduate, I had to forge his papers. The one about the most important person in our lives was the hardest. I only had Edward and Bella's emotions to go from, no love or bond. It was hard. We tried to get Edward to eat, reminding him if a human came, he would strike and kill. He sat staring. His eyes were blacker than night, and his smell was a resemblance to decaying flesh. He was a dying vampire. His body was withering at an alarming rate. I knew we needed Bella so that he could live.

Mary POV

Bella puts on this act every day. She rubs make-up all over her face as a mask of the person she used to be. She rarely ate or slept, but still managed to smile. She was doing excellent in cyber school classes and almost has her diploma. She was smart to stay home. I got heat from Missy all the time referring to Bella as a recluse. I punched her using my half vampire strength, and then Drew restrained me. He has been amazing to Bella. He treats her like a porcelain doll, knowing one word could break her. He had saved her from a few men at a party who had one drink to many. They had Bella pinned to the bed, when Drew walked in. My sweetheart kicked their asses, and then dragged them down to the jailhouse. They were pissed off. I was impressed by his strength. My father had allowed him to move into the guest room since Bella and I shared a room. He was really accepting Drew, and even said if we wanted to get married, he would consent. He also treated Bella as my sister. He simply said that she reminded him of how my mother acted when they had broken up one day. I enrolled in martial arts courses at Bella's request. She wants to get a job, but I worry about where she plans to.

Alice POV

My futures were blank. I never saw Bella in them. I started to ignore what I saw. All that lied in our future was failure. Jasper had told me that Edward was withering away, and we could do nothing. He refused to drink any blood, or accept visitors. I want my brother back. I want my sister back. I want our lives normal, but I know that will never happen.

Bella POV

I tried as hard as I could to leave my old self behind. I did a pretty good job of it. I always focused on school, and my family. This is the third family I've had, and it's been great. I definitely miss the Cullens though. I was walking through the town, trying to find a place that was hiring for a job, when I came across a small bar. I don't drink the devil's brew, for a few reasons, the top one being I like my liver intact. I walked in, the smell almost repulsive. The room smelled thick with alcohol, but other than that it wasn't bad. It had black and white tile floor, granite bar top, nice leather booths, and a large stage for entertainment. I walked up to the bar. A man in his late twenties was working the counter. He was attractive with his blond hair perfectly gelled, and brown eyes. He smiled at me.

"What can I get the lady to drink? Whatever you want, it's on the house." He said waggling his eyebrows.

"How bout a job? "I asked. He looked at me curiously.

"How old are you?" he asked, suddenly businesslike.

"I'm only 18, but I desperately need a job, and I won't drink any of the beer and I can sing and play piano." I rushed. He nodded.

"You're hired. You seem responsible enough, but first I want to hear this singing voice of yours." he said.

"What should I sing?" I asked. He replied in a suddenly guru like answer.

"Sing the music that suits you now. You know what to sing. Sing who you are." I sighed, and walked up the piano.

"Here goes nothing." I said. I played a little intro then started

Close every door to me,  
Hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows  
And shut out the light  
Do what you want with me,  
Hate me and laugh at me  
Darken my daytime  
And torture my night  
If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world  
Close every door to me,  
Keep those I love from me  
Children of Israel  
Are never alone  
For I know I shall find  
My own peace of mind  
For I have been promised  
A land of my own

Just give me a number  
Instead of my name  
Forget all about me  
And let me decay  
I do not matter,  
I'm only one person  
Destroy me completely  
Then throw me away  
If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world

Close every door to me,  
Keep those I love from me  
Children of Israel  
Are never alone  
For we know we shall find  
Our own peace of mind  
For we have been promised  
A land of our own

I finished the song, and not realizing that everyone heard me, and received a standing ovation. The manager walked up to the mic.

"This is going to be the new waitress. She'll start tomorrow, and also do some entertainment." He said. I laughed in excitement of my new job. I hugged the manager and ran out. I was running up the street in elation, not letting my intuition get the best of me.

Drew POV

Soon. Soon. We have to do it soon. I must give the Cullens a clue to where she is.

A/N: Ewwwwwwwww! I hate this chapter. If you're wondering why Edward's POV isn't in here, it's because he has no thoughts, no emotions, and at this rate no future. I'm sorry about this horrible chapter, and Edward and Bella not being together yet. I know what I want to do. Also, I couldn't write a lot for Drew, because he is very cryptic. All will be revealed though. Review if you want. I wouldn't at this sucky chapter. Oh yeah and yesterday I went to Kennywood and rode the skycoaster. If any of you know what that is then you know what it was like. If not, basically you have a harness, they hoist you up in the air, pull a cord, plummet, and swing back and forth. It is quite fun, just make sure you can reach the loop to stop or you can't stop.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: **YOU BETTER READ THIS!!!!!!**

I don't own Twilight. Also, I feel the need to stress this. There is a sequel to this story. Keep in mind that does not mean this story has a happy ending. For Ashleen, I have a way I can tie what you want in my ideas. I thought about it and toyed with some ideas. I think it could work. Anyway without spoiling my story in the author note, let's continue.

Chapter 31: The Bar Night

Bella POV

I got back from my interview around three in the afternoon. I was very excited about having a job, and if you would have told me I would work in a bar, I would have said you were lying. I walked in the house with my first genuine smile in a long time.

"Mary? Drew? I'm home." I said. I heard slight footfalls on the stairs. Chances were they'd been making out on the couch in Mary and my room.

"Bella! You're smiling!" Mary said. She rushed up and hugged me. Drew was next.

"You must have gotten a job." He stated as a fact, not a question. I smiled wider.

"Yes I did. It's perfect and I start tomorrow." I told them elatedly. They exchanged looks.

"Where is this job at?" Drew asked, his tone taking a suspicious sound.

"Mic's Bar. I'm the new waitress." I said jovially.

Mary POV

What. The. HELL!?

"You got a job at a BAR!" I yelled. The idea shocked me. Sweet Bella shouldn't work in a bar. Although I told her to leave her former self behind, this was a bit drastic.

"Yes I got a job at a bar. I just said that Mary." She said rolling her eyes. Aww hell no.

"Bella do you KNOW what kind of creeps go to the bar?! It'll be worse than that party you thought you could handle. You need to resign." I told her. She was my sister. I needed her safe.

"I won't resign Mary, but I'll promise you this. If it gets too out of hand, I will quit no buts ands or excuses. "She said, her brown eyes truthful, and a ring of finality in her voice. I sighed defeated.

"Alright, but we're coming on your first night." I said. Drew wrapped his arm around my waist. He whispered in my ear.

"I have to go into town. I'll check out that bar, see if it's safe." He said sweetly.

"Thanks." I said at vampire volume, and in a moment he was gone.

Drew POV

I needed to find a damn payphone. Why the heck did humans hide them? I mean really, the convenience factor has gone waaaaayyyyyyyy down. My eyes light up as I found one, and it happened to be near Mic's Bar. Perfect. I dialed the number (after depositing a dollar. Really. If someone is in an emergency, they don't have time to find a dollar in quarters), and waited. _Ring. Ring. Ring. _Pick up.

"Hello?" a tinkling voice asked. It was Alice.

"Um yes this is the manager of Mic's Bar in Cedar Mills. I would like to invite you to hear our new waitress sing at eight pm tomorrow." I said. I had heard the manager's inner voice, thinking about the pretty waitress he hired. I only assume he meant Bella.

"Yeah, um why would I care?" Alice asked in exasperation.

"The lady says she knows you. Her name is Bella Swan. She wanted you to come, but she didn't want to call in case some guy Edward picked up, so I took initiative. Will you come?" I asked, making my voice pleading.

"OF COURSE! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORE! WE'LL BE THERE" she screamed in delight.

"Thank you so much. It means the world to her. I know it. I must return to setting up for tomorrow. I shall reserve a table for your family. How many are there?" I responded, mentally smirking.

"There are seven of us. I'll let you go. Bye-Bye!" she said, hanging up the phone. Phase one, complete. On to phase two. The reservation.

Alice POV

I ran around the house screaming in pure joy for the first time in a month. This was better than a Jimmy Choo sale. I ran into my husband, giving him a tight squeeze.

"Whoa sweetheart. What has you all excited?" he asked in his adorable southern drawl.

"BELLA WANTS TO SEE US!!!" I exclaimed. My husband picked me up and spun me around.

"This is great! We have to get Edward to feed first though. EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! GET DOWN HERE." He yelled. "ALICE HAS GREAT NEWS!" I heard a slight shuffle, as my brother descended down the stairs. His eyes were flat black, resembling a corpse's.

"Is it true Alice? Does she want us back?" he asked his voice timid and quiet from disuse.

"YES! THE MANAGER CALLED OF THE BAR! BELLA'S GONNA SING! SHE WANTS US BACK! YOU NEED TO FEED FIRST THOUGH." I said loudly. For the first time in awhile. Edward smiled.

"Alright. Can you take me hunting? I don't trust myself." He said. I nodded, whisking him out the door. I was excited about my brother being reunited with his true love. The world could be righted, and he could marry her.

A/N: I'm writing this, because I want a bit of a break in the story, but you guys deserve more than this, so I'm gonna continue more. I hope you like it.

Bella POV  
I stood in front of the mirror getting ready for my job. I only applied eyeliner and mascara. My clothes consisted of a blue tank-top, and a black miniskirt. I threw on a pair of shorts underneath the skirt, in case I would fall. I had Mary curl my hair so it would bounce as I walked. I had to admit I was at least pretty. I felt a pang that Edward wasn't here. I imagined him wrapping his arms around my waist, and whispering in my ear how he thought I looked beautiful. I knew that would never happen again. I sighed, exiting the bedroom. I walked downstairs into the living room, when I saw my sister. Mary was dressed in almost the exact same outfit, except her tank-top was red. Her black hair was flat as a blade, and pulled up in a high ponytail. She was wearing pumps, something I would never do. I looked at her escort, Drew, and gaped. He was wearing black jeans, and a red shirt, with the top few buttons undone. He was handsome, but that just reminded me of one person. I shook my head.

"Let's go. Its 7:30 already and I need to be there in half an hour." I sighed impatiently. Drew gave Mary a chaste kiss, and opened the door. We stepped out, a cool breeze blowing. It was night already, the stars twinkling. I looked at the beauty of it all, admiring it. I jumped in the back of the convertible, as Drew opened the passenger door for Mary. When he got in the driver's seat, he intertwined his fingers with Mary's. It was sweet how she had found someone. She deserved it. After all, she was Saint Mary. The drive was quiet and short. I all but ran into the bar. I got up on stage and prepared myself for this. I was scared no doubt, but a faint trill of excitement ran through my veins, pulsing with desire to be seen and heard. The music started up, and I turned around, facing the audience. I was ready.

Edward POV

We arrived at the bar at 7:50. Ten minutes of prep time. I craved Bella's sweet affections, and wished to marry her still. I was worried I would be rejected, but Alice assured me she would want me back. Her visions said so. We took the table in the front, reserved for us. I was excited about hearing my Bella sing. Music started, upbeat. Bella was lying on the piano, dressed in a blue tank-top and a black skirt. She looked radiant, and she opened her mouth to start singing in her sweet soprano voice:

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhhhh

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

I need a HERO

She finished the song. It was amazing to hear her voice, and see all the new tricks she new. Throughout the song, she did many back flips, splits, cartwheels, you name it. She was tired by the end of the song. Everyone clapped some even standing. I knew I was. I also knew I wanted this amazing woman by my side for eternity.

"Thank you everybody. I have to go rest my breath, but I'll be back." She said, strain evident in her voice. She rushed behind the stage. I got up, as did my family, and we walked backstage.

Bella POV

That. was. AWESOME! That was the best rush of my life! I nailed every single move, and stayed on pitch. I started a victory dance, when I heard a voice, a voice to smooth for humans say,

"You always were an amazing singer." He was here. With his family. His bronze hair tousled, his eyes sparkling with excitement, and his body perfectly athletic.

"What do you want? I'm done with you Edward. Why show your face?" I asked mercilessly.

"Bella I need to apologize! It was all a misunderstanding—'' he started when I cut him off.

"Let's clarify some points. Did you or did you not kiss Tanya?" I asked coldly. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Well I—'' he said,

"Did you or did you not care about my emotions?" I asked.

"No Bella I—''

"And finally did you or did you not love me?" I whispered, so that my pain would not be evident.

"Bella listen to me—''

"NO! DON'T EVEN ANSWER! SEEING YOU WITH TANYA MADE ME REALIZE I WAS NO ONE SPECIAL! I'M DONE WITH YOU EDWARD! I CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS! GOODBYE!" I yelled shoving past him. I ran to where Drew and Mary sat.

"I need the keys. NOW!" I yelled. Drew threw them to me, understanding in his eyes. I ran out of the bar, jumped in, turned the key in the ignition, and sped off. I was driving blindly, tears obstructing my view. I suddenly saw a deer in my headlights, and I managed to swerve out of the way, but doing that made me drive straight into a ditch. The airbags deployed, as the sound of shattering glass filled my ears. I was aware I was bleeding. I tried sitting up, and I succeeded, but pain in my stomach stopped my victory. I looked down, and saw a piece of glass shoved straight through my stomach. Somehow, I had the feeling survival was minimal. I didn't pull the glass out of the cut. I knew that would make me die faster. I was conscious for a few more minutes, when I blacked out and knew no more.

Drew POV

My plan was working. I got the Cullen's here, the reservations for them, Bella to see them, for her to run away, and for the deer to run onto the road. All I needed was to give Alice's visions their clarity back. See, this is the joy of copying powers. I screwed with Alice's visions, making them fake, made Bella run out, got her crashed, and did it all while enjoying a Pepsi max. Life was good. I heard a shrieking backstage. I knew what would follow.

Alice POV

I don't understand. My visions are never wrong. I clearly saw Bella getting back with Edward. What had happened? My brother was standing there in shock. He turned to me.

"You lied. You lied. YOU LIED!" he yelled. He was lost and saddened. It hurt us all, but it hurt me most, knowing my visions had given him false hope. While in my reverie, I started to lapse into a vision. It was painstakingly clear. It was of Bella crashing into a tree, and her being severely hurt. I stopped cold.

"WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!" I shrieked. Edward only nodded.

"Let's get the family, and Mary. We need them all." He said. I nodded as we ran out. Mary and Drew were talking to my parents. I gasped out breathlessly.

"Bella's dying. We have to save her. We need to leave now." I said. Everyone's eyes widened, before they took off. I started after them. I thought to Edward

"_We have to change her you know. We can't take her to a hospital and expect her to live." _He nodded curtly as we ran.

"I know Alice. I just pray she will go with it. Even if she won't be with me, she will be alive." He said, determined. I only hoped she would live long enough for the change.

A/N: Wow. The third author note. I like the part after the 2nd author note. It was much better. Are you happy? Wait………..wrong wording. Of course you aren't happy. I left a cliffhanger. I felt so bad about that last chapter being a bust I wrote this! Of course, Edward and Bella aren't together either and you all are looking forward to that. As you are reading this, I will start on the next chapter, but the more feedback I get, the sooner I will continue. Also as previously stated, This is for Ashlenn. I will attempt to tie what you want somewhere in my little story. Maybe not this one, but probably an epilogue for the sequel. Anyway, review, and I will work hard and post more ASAP Peace out! 


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I don't own Twilight. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! AREN'T YOU EXCITED! It's 6/7/09 at 10:00pm, and I am drinking Pepsi to give me a boost to type this. At the rate reviews are coming this might be out soon.

Chapter 32: Change.

Bella POV

I could faintly feel myself being lifted. I knew I had been in a crash, and I knew I was dying. I heard _his _voice

"I'll save you Bella. You may not want it, but I'll do it anyway. Alright everyone we all need to bite to get her changing quickly." He said. I knew what would happen. I would become an immortal.

"Edward." I rasped out. My eyes were shut, and I felt like I was drowning, coldness creeping over my body.

"Yes I'm here Bella." He said, clenching my hand.

"You must care if you'll give me immortality. I'm sorry I doubted……" I trailed off.

"Shhhh Bella it's okay. It was my fault, but we'll talk about it after we change you. Are you ready?" he asked me tensely.

"Mhmmm." I said.

"3.2.1. BITE." He said. I felt 9 mouths on my skin, and I felt extraordinary pain. It felt like I was on fire. I decided I wanted the drowning sensation back. I felt 2 more bites, one dulling the pain, the other creating more. I held in my screams, knowing each one would hurt my family.

"She'll be different you know. She has Half vampire venom in her, and pure vampire venom." I heard Mary say.

"Oh yes Edward. She will be quite a jewel. She'll still have her brown eyes, but they'll be flecked with red or topaz. She will not have bloodlust or sparkle in the light, yet she will have our strength and durability. She will never die, but her body will appear mortal. It is inconceivable." I heard Alice say. The part about my eyes comforted me.

"How long?" Edward asked.

"Today and tomorrow. It won't take as long. She has enough venom, and Mary's helped dull pain." She said. I was excited. Tomorrow I would be immortal, and Edward and I could talk. I felt as if he did love me, and I felt we could work through this.

Drew POV

I got her changed. Master Aro will be quite impressed. She will be a rare occurrence. As soon as Edward let go of her hand, I unleashed one of my more formidable powers. Invisible concealing cages formed around all the Cullens, and my fiery Mary. Shock crossed their faces.

"What's going on Drew?" Edward asked.

"I'm quite sorry I will have to do this" I started. It was a lie, of course, but lies are a part of my life. "But Bella is rare in our world. Aro will be pleased to have her as the guard. Now, I won't make her join, but where will she go when she finds her family and friend has abandoned her? Right now the only reason I can still see and hear you is because I haven't cloaked that yet. Once Bella awakes, her precious family will be gone in thin air." I said. I was in charge, and once I brought Bella to Aro, Marcus, and Caius, I would control the Guard. It was perfect, as long as she went on her own free will. I sighed waiting.

Mary POV

Betrayal. Hurt. Hate. Anger. Sadness. All these emotions overwhelmed me. Drew was evil. What had happened to him, Andrew Salvatore, that he had to do this? I loved this man as much as Bella loved Edward, and he throws that love on the ground. Did he ever care about me? I wanted to know.

"Was there even a time you loved me Drew?" I asked boldly. He looked at me.

"That's the one thing I didn't count on Mary—falling in love with you. I truly meant every word, touch, and kiss, but can't you see my side? We fight criminal vampires every day. We need strong men and women vampires to help us. We could use you Mary. You could come with me and Bella, and we could still be together." He said eyes hopeful. I looked at him in disgust.

"I won't resort to that. I thought you were a good man Drew, one who could understand me, and you proved me wrong. I hate you Andrew Salvatore. You stole my heart and I want it back." I said with venom. He went into a blind rage.

"Have you ever heard of the vampire books written by mortals? They know who I am, just not as much. Ever heard of Damon Salvatore in Vampire Diaries? I sent information about me to that author! I had no brother, but I loved my mother. She turned into a vampire, but the Volturi MURDERED HER! IN FRONT OF ME! LIFE IS CRUEL MARY RHOADES! I AM EVIL BECAUSE OF MY PAST! I WILL NOT CHANGE FOR A WOMAN! DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE YOU UNWILLINGLY?! BELIEVE ME SWEETHEART I CAN!" He said. I sat in the box weeping. Weeping for my sister, weeping for the Cullens, and weeping for Drew. Why did he need this life? Why did he need to lose his mother? I sobbed there, miserable. I decided would never love again as long as I lived.

Bella POV

Pain came at random intervals. I was in a comatose state, where I would dream of Edward when I felt no pain, and have nightmares of Charlie when the pain hit. It was a frightening experience, but probably one tenth of the pain a true transformation held. I slept through most of the pain. I sighed as the last of the pain cleared. I could feel that I was at the end of my transformation. It was strange. I pried my eyelids open, gasping as I did. Everything was sharp, clear, and defined. My weak human eyes were nothing compared to this. I looked around, wanting to greet my family, but they weren't there. I was frantic. Suddenly, Drew appeared looking alarmed.

"Bella they didn't see you did they?" he asked.

"Who didn't see me?" I asked him suspicious.

"The Cullens." He said.

"No……why?" I said, verging on hysteria

"They were talking back at Mary's house. They are repulsed by you Bella. Rose hates you, and everyone else thinks you're vermin. I hoped I'd find you before they could lie and say they loved you. I want you happy Bella, and this "family" will make you miserable." He said. Tears welled in my eyes. Actual human tears. I was relieved and frightened at the same time.

"What should I do?" I asked him

"Run. Run away to the Volturi or someplace where they can't get you. I hope you can be happy Bella. I can hold them off, and cover your trail, but you must flee now. Here's some cloths to change into, so you don't look like a murderer." He said urgently, throwing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt at me.

"GO!" he yelled, so I ran. I ran far away, and very quickly. It was all cliché how Edward and I kept being separated, but it was my own doing. I didn't know where I was headed, but it was away from here.

Edward POV

He kept us in those damned boxes for another hour or so after Bella fled. When he let them down, he disappeared. He must have teleported. Bella had no scent to follow—that was one promise Drew had kept—and hope seemed lost now. I sat on the ground silently screaming in my head. A small hand grasped mine, and a body slumped next to me. Mary and I sat there in silence.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know he would—"she said, when I put a finger over her lip.

"It wasn't your fault." I soothed her. She just sobbed in my embrace. We sat for a few more minutes, when she got up, a determined look on her face.

"I don't know about you, but I'll tear the world apart to find her. She's been mislead. I know her though, and she won't go to the Volturi. Now it will take time, and money, but I want her back." She said, stretching her hand out. "Who's with me?" she asked.

"I am." Said Alice.

"Me too." Jasper said.

"I'll help." Rose said.

"If we kick Volturi butt HELL YEAH." Said Emmett.

"We need to save our daughter." Esme encouraged.

"She needs saving. I'm in." Said Carlisle. Everyone looked at me.

'She is the only person I love and could ever love. Even if I have to walk through fire, I will save her and be there for her. I'm in." I said. We all stuck our hands in with Mary's, a promise to find Bella, and bring her back where she belongs. If the Volturi get her, we'll take her back. If they kill us, we will come back. No one can come between true love, and I'm about to prove that.  
_"If you can hear me Bella, I will find you and prove to you I love you. I'll search everywhere in the world. Watch me. I'll do it." _

The.

End.

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W

A/N: So that is the end of Why is my Life this Hell. I FINISHED THIS ON 6/7/09 AT 11:18 pm. The sequel will be called Why can't my Life be Happily Ever After. I think. I like that title. Anyway I'll try to post it ASAP, so that we can get the show on the road. Ashlenn, don't give up hope how you want the story to be. I told you I'll tie it in, and I will. I already have Bella as a vampire. Edward also does love her forever already; just wait a while for the rest to fall into place. And now I say this because it fits

Never was there a tale of more woe

Than that of Bella and her Eduardo

Edward: -_- EMMETT Get off the computer.

EMMETT: NEVER! I AM THE GREAT BARD EMMETT! FEAR ME VOLTURI! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!

Edward: You are truly an idiot.

Me: Don't Kill each other. I need you to find Bella in the sequel. REMEMBER YOU TWITS!

Edward: Review so I can find Bella in the sequel faster. This author is crazed.

Me: Must…have……REVIEWS .


	33. Author Note

IMPORTANT!

THIS IS AN AUTHOR NOTE. I THINK I DID A GOOD JOB NOT INTERUPTING ANYTHING IN THE STORY WITH AN AUTHOR NOTE. ANYWAY, THE SEQUEL WILL BE CALL WHY CAN'T MY LIFE BE HAPPILY EVER AFTER, AND I HAVE A POLL THAT I'M GONNA PUT UP FOR IT. IT'S IMPORTANT. THANKS FOR READING! AS YOU ARE READING THIS I HOPE TO BE LAUNCHING THE SEQUEL.

-VICTORIA


	34. 2nd Author Note

2nd Author note

THE SEQUEL IS UP, BUT I'M WAITING FOR MORE POLL RESULTS TO UPLOAD THE 2ND CHAPTER!

Just thought you'd wanna know :}


End file.
